New Beginnings
by v-tamers
Summary: Watch an idiot like me and his pokemon conquer all of the Kanto region. Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.
1. New Beginnings

**This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh.**

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

11:00 am

A fine morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was bright and because of sun light pouring through my curtains into my face I had to wake up, not a good start of the day. "Damn sun" I said as I woke from my sleep, I got up and went to my closet and got my cloths. A pair of darkish/lightish blue somewhat baggy jeans, a plain white shirt, a pair of white with some black strips going through the middle sneakers, and put on my black hoodie with a red and white strip going down the arms. I looked in the mirror with my blue eyes and short little messy brown hair.

"Alright everything looks fine"

I grabbed my backpack and almost went out before I remembered something. I went back and grabbed my black goggles and put them around my neck.

"Ok now I'm ready" I said and checked the time. 11: 07 "Oh Crap I'm late!" I screamed before running out, locking my door and then booking it to the lab. Oh yeah, my names Edward, Eddy for short, I am 17 and this is the start of my adventure, pretty bad eh. A little about me, I'm a gamer and an otaku and am known for my stupidity, but I'm not stupid.

* * *

Now at the lab Professor Oak is in the back feeding the pokemon.

"Slow down, there's enough for everyone" he said before he heard the noise of his door bell being constantly hit.

Now back to me, there I am hitting the door bell and finally the door is opened.

"Hey Oak, sorry I'm late, but I'm here for my pokemon"

I got an irritated look from him and this was his response. "I'm sorry, but all three starters are gone, I said first come, first serve and to come here at 8, its 11:25, so ill call you when more come in"

"There has to be another left, please" "I'm sorry but you must wait" Of course I'm not gonna wait, so I did what any sensible person would do. I annoyed him till he caved "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please"

This went on for a bit until "Alright already, I have one, but its kinda hard to control and probably wont like you much" "Its fine ill take it" "Follow me"

We went into another room, filled with pokeballs, we keep going until he took this one ball and released it. What I saw was a small lizard with a flame on its tale, I knew what it was but it was different.

"Ah, professor, why is it gold, shouldn't it be orange" Looking at the charmander

"Yes they should, but this one is a shiny, although it has an attitude"

"Ill take it" I said with enthusiasm "Alright, here you go and here is a pokedex, I'm sure you know what its for" He handed me the pokedex and charmanders pokeball. I bent down to eye level with it, clearly it was not pleased. "Hey there Charmander, I'm your new trainer, names Edward, but call me Eddy, so lets be friends" I held out my hand and it bite me. "OW, little pricked" and Oak just watched me waving my hand around, like seriously help, but it finally let go.

'Fine, but we better be a good team' Charmander said, but all I heard was 'Char Charmander' and stuff like that.

I looked at the pokedex and saw it was a he. "Right then lets go" and with that we left the lab, but not before I tripped down the stairs and _then_ headed out to route 1. "He's going to need all the luck he can get" the professor said shaking his head.

* * *

**Like I said this is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard, but friendly advice would be nice.**


	2. Rival

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

While traveling to Viridian City, we trained against a few wild pokemon, and Charmander learned had to use 'Ember'. But then I realized something important…

"Wait, I haven't given you a name yet!" (Well, it's important to me.) Charmander just stopped and looked at me, annoyed, basically saying, 'Let's hear what you've got'.

"Okay, so how about Flame?" He shook his head. "Alright then, how about Flare? Blaze? Charcoal? Flametooth?" He kept shaking his head until he chomped down on my hand, again.

"OW, what the hell?" I said looking at my once again bleeding hand. I started bandaging my hand again when I realized that I was hungry, and so was he. "How about we have lunch?" I said, to which he smiled and agreed.

'Well it's about time.' he seemed to say. He lit a fire so that I could heat up my noodles, while I pulled out some poke food for him.

"Alright let's eat!" While eating, I started to stare at the fire and then thought back to myself playing certain video games and seeing fire in them too. That's when it hit me.

"I GOT IT!" I exclaimed. Charmander jumped. "How would you like to be called Firaga?" He looked at me for an explanation. "In RPG's, Firaga is a level 3 fire spell, fire is level 1, and fira is level 2. Right now you're in your first form, but once your're fully evolved you'll be at level 3, get it now?" He looked at me, but with an approving look

'Sounds like an awesome name, I accept, hence forth I shall be known as Firaga' He was saying while nodding.

"Well since your nodding I'm guessing that you like it, great!" We finished eating and then continued down the path.

* * *

We finally made it to town, but it took longer since we trained some more. I got to the pokemon center to get Firaga healed up, and while waiting I overheard some local trainers.

"Yeah, down route 2 there's this really tough trainer. He beat me like nothing!" "_Hmm sounds like fun, we're definitely challenging him._" I thought.

* * *

The sun was starting to lower when we got to the area and I released Firaga.

"Alright, so I heard that there is a tough trainer around here, so were gonna challenge and beat him" Firaga had an excited look in his eye telling me that he was ready.

While looking for him, we fought a few wild pokemon. Well, we found him… but I didn't expect it was this guy. He was shorter than most people his age. He wore a white shirt with a short sleeved summer shirt on top and blue jeans. He had short black hair, brown skin, and wore glasses. It was Jon, a friend of mine of the same age, who left on his journey on the same day.

"Oh my god dude, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Just training. And beating whoever challenges me" He replied.

"You're the trainer people have been talking about. Well then, I challenge you!" Have you heard the word challenge enough yet? I bet you have.

He let out his Bulbasaur. "Alright," he said "Wait, I thought Charmander was already taken by-" Then he really looked at Firaga. "Oh My God! You have a shiny! I want it!" he said drooling. His Bulbasaur slapped him. "Oh sorry, okay let's go!"

'Well I can't believe the professor let someone take you, either he saw something in this guy or your trainer was desperate' Jon's Bulbasaur said to Firaga.

'Hah, the old man knew that there was something special in Eddy and that we would make it to the top' Firaga lied.

I pulled out my pokedex to get Bulbasaur's data. "Alright this will be easy. Ember!" The fireballs hit Bulbasaur hard.

"Damn, use Tackle!" Jon commanded.

"Dodge it and finish him with Ember!" Firaga side step to avoid the Tackle and hit Bulbasaur with another Ember. "And that's game." I smirked.

"Not yet, Eddy!" Jon replied cunningly. His Bulbasaur got back up. "Now, Double life sucker!" We didn't know how to react, and Firaga wish hit with Poison Powder and Leech Seed.

"Dammit!" Firaga and I hissed.

"Now watch your health slowly go away, while we heal! Ah ha ha Ah ha ha ha ha!" That damn laugh of his has always been annoying. (A shout out to the first person to say where that laugh is from.)

"Shit, we're in trouble." I turned to Firaga and he looked like he'd given up. He didn't even avoid the Tackle from Bulbasaur.

'Damn. My health's going fast and he's healing. I'll lose my first battle, shit' Firaga said.

Just by looking at him, I knew what he was thinking: we were not done yet.

"Firaga don't you give up yet!" I yelled, with it they turned to me. "Were gonna make it to the top and be champs, so you can't just give up like that! If you are gonna be my partner, then you have to forget how to give up! Even if don't have anything to fight with, we'll charge at our enemy just flailing our arms and we'll come out victorious. Remember a real man doesn't die, even when he's killed." Firaga slowly got up. He seemed to be encouraged slightly by my words.

'I can't believe that idiot had to tell me that, but he's right. Even down I'm not out' Firaga thought.

'How can you still stand…?' Bulbasaur said surprised.

"How is he standing up? Impossible…! Quick! Finish him with Tackle" Jon panicked.

"Use Scratch!" Firaga swiped his claws at Bulbasaur's leg's, which sent him flying on to his back.

"That doesn't matter. Bulbasaur has almost full health and Charmander's is almost out." Jon commented.

"Were not done" I said when I noticed a red glow emitting from Firaga's body. "Kekekeke" I chuckled. I pointed forward "Now finish him with a Full Power Ember!"

'You're finished' Firaga said before sending out fireballs again, but this time they were bigger. When they hit Bulbasaur, a large cloud of smoke was caused by the impact. As soon as it cleared, we saw Bulbasaur fainted on the ground.

"No way…we lost" Jon said

"Oh yeah, we won!" I shouted.

'Naturally.' Firaga cockily said.

* * *

After that we headed back to the pokemon center to get healed up. It had already gotten dark so we decided to spend the night. In the morning I got to my bag, and that's when I saw what happened.

"OH MY GOD! NNNNOOOOOOOOO! Some Rattata ate through my bag and stole all our food!" I shouted

'Why did you leave the bag on the ground? IDIOT!' Firaga shouted back.

We went shopping for food, when we ran into Jon again.

"Yo Eddy, so are you going to collect badges and challenge the league?" he asked.

"You need badges to challenge the league? Where do I get them?" I asked. Seriously, I didn't know.

Firaga and Jon saw that I was serious. 'This is my trainer. Shit, this is gonna be a long trip.'

With that I got stuck listening to a long lecture about gym's and how stupid I am. I'm not stupid; I just don't pay attention to news and all that.

* * *

**Wow first battle scene and I won. Well like I said I'm new at this, so no hardcore flaming, but some advice would be nice.**


	3. Rock Battle

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

"Finish it with Ember!" I ordered. Firaga had just knocked out the trainer's Butterfree.

"Return" he said while calling it back. Then he pulled out another pokeball. "Go Beedrill! Use Poison Sting"

It shot forward with stingers ready to strike. "Dodge and use Scratch", I ordered.

Firaga jumped over the Beedrill and raked his claws across its face. "Finish with Ember" and once again Firaga came out on top. The trainer paid his fee.

"By the way, why were panicking so much to avoid being poisoned?" he asked

"Just didn't feel like dealing with poison" I replied.

"Oh, ok then bye" with that he left.

'Didn't want to deal with the poison, idiot' Firaga said angrily.

I had a feeling that he was calling me an idiot, although I can't blame him.

* * *

_Flashback_

We were half way through Viridian forest and we had a Pikachu on the ropes.

"Alright time to catch a new teammate". I enthusiastically said. "so I just throw the pokeba—what the?" I looked heavily through my bag. "Oh Shit I forgot to buy pokeballs!"

'What!' Firaga turned. While this was going on the Pikachu had gotten up and left.

"Crap it got away. Hh well we'll find another." It really didn't matter to me. I looked through my bag again. My eyes opened up wide "Oh Shit! I forgot to buy antidotes and potions!"

That was the last straw, Firaga bite my hand again, but not only that, he burnt me a bit.

'What the hell is wrong with you, what kind of idiot do you have to be to forget something as important as those?" he questioned only to answer himself. 'Oh wait' he stared at me.

"Ah, sorry"

* * *

After a few hours of walking and battling, we finally reached the city, Pewter City.

"Finally out of that forest. Alright time to heal and get our first badge" I cried happily. "But first supplies!" I looked at Firaga.

'I'm surprised you remembered to buy food, at least we didn't starve' he commented 'But how the hell did we get out of there so fast, how the hell did you not get lost?' he said 'You know what? I'm not going to question it, allot better that way' He is right; do not ever question my dumb luck.

* * *

After healing at the center, we decided to look around town, when an odd domelike thingy crawled in front.

"What's this dome thingy?" I questioned "It looks like it has eyes on the dome"

I pulled out my pokedex and it gave me the information on it.

"So you're a Kabuto, cool" I said.

'Is he not going to question the fact that my species are suppose to be extinct?' it asked.

'Your species is gone?' Firaga asked back.

'Never mind, I would like to spend some time with you two, may I?' it asked.

Firaga started saying the usual 'Mander Char Charmander?', but I somehow knew what he was saying. "Alright it can chill with us for a while, do you have an owner?" I asked. It nodded. "Well when we find him, then explain, but for now let's have some fun"

For the day we went and ate out, I won allot of money back in the forest, so me and Firaga were stuffing ourselves at this joint, Kabuto was holding back, but I told it "All you can eat" and then it joined us. Later we went to train, against wild and trainers, and Kabuto did some training itself, as I watched, I was pretty impressed, not as strong as Firaga, but still not bad. I also learned that it was a dual typing, Rock and Water. "_Pretty cool, doesn't seem to have many weaknesses, wish I could get one, better ask it's trainer when we meet_". After all that we stopped by the museum. We stared in awe, Firaga by my side and Kabuto on my head, we looked at all the fossil and were amazed by the theories the scientist had told us. Just then a guy about my age, probably a year or 2 older with squinty eyes and spiky brown hair came up.

"Kabuto there you are, I've been looking all for you" he said.

"Oh it belongs to you, sorry it came up to us and wanted to spend the day with us" I explained. I also noticed that Kabuto climbed down to my shoulder hiding a little.

"That's okay, she tends to run off from me, I don't think she likes me much, can't really blame her, she was just resurrected few months ago into this new age, but I'm surprised that she has taken a liking to someone", he explained.

"Wait, it's a she, wait, resurrected?" Firaga and I questioned.

"Ya, Kabuto species have been extinct for many centuries, there are no more"

"Really?"

Brock just stared at me. "You're not serious are you?" he asked. "I've never heard about them, so it can't be helped" I explained and he just kept staring.

"Anyways I gotta go and challenge the gym, gonna win me a badge" I ran out enthusiastically, while Brock and Kabuto just stared in the direction I ran.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time we reached the gym. When we entered we heard a voice.

"Welcome challenger" The voice said.

"Wait I know that voice, Brock is that you" I asked.

"Yes I am the Pewter City Gym Leader, the user of Rock pokemon" He answered. "So what took you so long to get here, I saw you like an hour ago?"

"Well it's my first time in this city, so I got lost finding the gym" I answered proudly.

"_Have you no shame?_" He thought "Anyways this will be a 2 on 2 pokemon battle" He explained.

"Wait, I only have one" "Well then your going to have to come back", but just as he said that Kabuto came out of her ball and came to my side. "Kabuto what are you doing?" I asked.

"Wow, I've never seen Kabuto taking a liking to someone so much, not even me, seems like she wants to fight with you" He explained.

"Really?" I looked down at the dome pokemon and it nodded. "Alright let's battle".

"Go Geodude!" "Go Firaga!"

What Brock sent out was a rock with two arms, eyes and a mouth. "You're going to fight a rock type with a fire type?" He questioned. "Types don't matter to us, so let's fight".

"Firaga, Ember!" He shot an Ember at Geodude, but it didn't do much damage.

"Use Tackle" It shot forward and hit Firaga, who tumbled back.

"Run up and hit with another Ember" "Use Rock Tomb" With that Geodude sent rocks flying at Firaga, who was hit.

"Damn, don't worry too much, do it again" "Rock Tomb again" I noticed that Firaga had slowed down a bit "_Must be an effect of that attack, got to be careful_".

"Firaga, remember the training we did?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"This training is to teach you two things" I explained. He stared at me ready. "One that surprise attacks can come from anywhere and two…" He waited for me to finish.

"DODGE!" I yelled as I threw rocks and sticks at him, too which surprised him and made him unable to dodge.

"And that is why were having this training" I said. Firaga just stared at me, mad once again, while Kabuto just sat on the side lines.

* * *

"DODGE!" I yelled. Firaga jumped over the rocks and Geodude and shot him in the back with Ember, but it seemed to do more damage then before. "_His weak spot_" I figured.

"Damn use Tackle" Brack said as Geodude shot forward. Firaga once again dodged, but this time he ran towards Geodude, with his claws ready.

"What's he doing…?" Just then my pokedex beeped, I looked at and smirked. "Now Metal Claw!"

His claws glowed white. 'You're finished' he said before swiping at Geodude and knocking him out. 'Heh, whose next' he asked.

"Return. Impressive, but can you handle my next pokemon, he is strong. Go Onix" he shouted as he threw the ball forward. What it released almost made me wet myself or maybe it did "_I'll check that out later_" I thought. Firaga just stood there, mouth a gapped.

'Oh Shit'

"Onix, Rock Throw!" Brock Ordered. Firaga quickly dodged under the rocks and ran towards Onix. "Metal Claw", he struck, but Onix batted him away and hit him with another Rock Throw, which knocked him out.

"No way, Firaga knocked out" I was shocked "Return, you ready" Kabuto just nodded and walk forward. I looked at her moves. "Oh no"

"That's right, although she is strong, she doesn't have many attacks. Now Onix Dig" Onix went underground and I was stuck waiting. Just then, before I noticed Onix came out and hit Kabuto.

"Dammit, use Scratch" Kabuto ran up and Scrathced it, but it didn't do much. "Use Dig again" Once again Onix dug underground.

Just then my pokedex beeped again and when I looked. "Kekekekeke" Just before Onix appeared again.

'DODGE' Kabuto shouted as she jumped up from where Onix came up. "I guess she was doing more then watching". Kabuto landed on top of Onix's head. "Now use Absorb" Kabuto clenched hard onto Onix and then a green light emitted from Onix and went into Kabuto.

'Ahh, much better' she taunted.

"Finish it with one more" I pointed.

'You're finished' Kabuto said as she sucked the last bit of energy from Onix and then he collapsed.

"No way, I lost three times in a row now" Brock said sadly.

"Three?" I asked.

"Yeah, some other trainers have beaten me in the past two days, but that doesn't matter I present to you the Boulder Badge" He proudly proclaimed.

"Yes"

"Wait, take this as well" He handed me a pokeball. "It's Kabuto's, she's yours to keep, make me proud".

"Awesome" I then realized something. I looked down to confirm it. "Oh dammit, I did wet myself"

'Ew' Kabuto said

* * *

It's been about a week since I left home, I'm in Pewter City, I have two great pokemon, and I've just got a badge. I stayed the night in Pewter before left.

Walking down the route east from Pewter, were enjoying a nice, peaceful walk, with Firaga on my side and Kabuto on my head, but then I remembered something.

"Oh Crap I forgot to buy supplies!" I screamed before booking it back to Pewter.

* * *

**Good, we got a new pokemon and we got a badge. Only seven more to go…great. **


	4. Mountains and Rockets

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

Traveling down route 3, I decided to train Kabuto up, being that she needed to be trained to catch up to Firaga. At this moment in time, we are currently in a battle with this female trainer. She was using her Jigglypuff against Kabuto and she was pissing us off.

"Keep putting it to sleep and then Double Slap it" the Lass ordered

One thing I've noticed about Kabuto is that she is normally sweet and somewhat shy, also a little gullible, but she has some sort of split personality, I mean she doesn't exactly have the whole two minds thing, but at times she becomes creepier and easily angered. By now she has woken up, for like the seventh or eighth time.

"_Oh boy I think it's happened again_" I thought

'Oh my, looks like I am going to have to punish you' Kabuto said

'Like you could, I'll just put you to sleep again' her opponent replied. She was just about to use Sing when Kabuto had appeared in front of her.

'Now now, I can't trust that mouth of yours to keep shut, I'll just make it shut' Kabuto had said before raising her claw and dropping it down onto Jigglypuff, who just stood there in fear before being knocked out.

"Wow you've got a scary pokemon there" the Lass commented

"Nah, she's usually very nice, just don't anger her" I replied while rubbing Kabuto's dome shell.

'Did I do something wrong? I wonder, I wonder?' Kabuto asked while looking at me, totally unaware of what she did. With that the Lass paid and left.

"You really remind me of someone" I said to Kabuto. Just then it hit me. "I got it, how about we call you Rena?" she nodded, so she seemed to like the name.

* * *

Asides from Rena's scary outburst, we just continued through route 3 and into route 4 while battling more trainers, until we decided to stop for lunch. While we were eating, we were attacked and our food got swiped.

"What was that?" I asked

'Char' Firaga pointed to an area, where I saw a Spearow eating our food.

"Hey" I called and it turned. "It's not nice to steal other people's food" I scolded it.

'I saw my prey and attacked" it said "I live to fight and hunt, well you look somewhat tough, my new prey' it dropped the food and took a fighter stance.

I didn't really notice it because I was looking at the food on the ground. "You bastard, I paid money for that and you dropped it on the ground. That's it your mine" I yelled "Rena your up"

Rena moved forward and took her fighter stance.

'That wasn't very nice, you could of just asked us and we would have shared' she said

'Whatever, DIE!' it screeched and flew towards Rena and hit her with a Fury Attack before we could even notice.

"Damn it's fast, use Scratch" with that Rena ran forward and hit him Spearow, who just used Leer.

"Damn it's lowering your defense, blind it with Mud Shot!" I commanded. Rena shot mud at the ground and it flew up and cut of Spearow's view. "Now Scratch again"

She ran forward, only to see that Spearow wasn't there.

'Where'd you go' she said worriedly

'Aerial assault' it screeched again before dive bombing from the sky and hitting Rena with more Fury Attack's.

'Prey always loses' It said as it continued the assault, until Rena pushed him away and used Absorb.

'What?' it questioned

'I think that's about enough' Rena said. Spearow looked at her only to freeze it place for a second, her look was piercing through him.

"Oh boy, she's in her mood" I noted

'Doesn't matter, you can't hit what you can't catch' It stated before flying up.

Before I could think of anything, she used Mud Shot right under her to send herself flying towards Spearow.

'The predator has become the prey' she coldly said before using Scratch and sending him back to earth.

"Use Mud Shot to send yourself at it and finish it" I ordered and with that she shot herself down towards Spearow at high speeds, crashed into him and created a cloud of dust. When it cleared up, I saw Spearow laying there unconscious and Rena standing there.

'I defeated him Eddy' she said

"Good job Rena" I complimented "Pokeball go"

I threw the pokeball and hit Spearow, who was sucked in and captured without a problem. With that I acquired my third party member.

* * *

I was outside the pokemon center beside Mount Moon after healing everyone and I let out Spearow.

'So you caught me'

"Hi there Spearow, I'm Eddy" I pointed to myself. "This is Firaga and Rena" He looked at both.

"I checked what the pokedex said about you, you're pretty strong for a pokemon in this area. You're as strong as Firaga and Rena" He smirked at that comment. "And after looking at your data I've decided to name you Predator, how do you like the sound of that?"

His eyes gleamed and he smiled 'It's perfect and with you I'll become stronger and find stronger prey'

"Alright then welcome to the team" Just then I heard an old man walking out of the center all happy and saying "I can't believe somebody bought it, yes"

"Wonder what that is about, oh well" With that we entered Mount Moon. After wandering around, I realized that I don't have a map of the cave.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be lost and it's kinda dark"

"Suspicious men are in the cave, what about you?" a voice said behind me

"HOLY SHIT!" I turned around to see it was Jon. "What the hell man, you scared the crap outta me"

"I couldn't help it, hey want to battle, I just got two new pokemon" he happily said

"Sure why not, I got a new one too" I tossed out Predator.

'Alright let's fight'

"I can't believe this old man sold me something this rare, GO" he tossed out his pokemon and I was shock at what I saw. All I could do was drop to the floor and laugh like crazy.

"Hahahaha, a Magikarp, really that's your rare pokemon, you can find that thing anywhere"

"What no way, that old man lied to me" he looked at his pokedex and his face fell. "Crap, well anyways were still going to fight"

"Alright use Fury Attack" I ordered. Magikarp was hit a few times before it fainted.

Jon just looked forward. "Return, Go" he tossed out another pokemon and this time I was shock from a bad surprise. What I saw was a little orange chick.

"Where'd you get a Torchic?" I asked

"I traded a Clefairy to a girl for him and he is strong, use Ember" he was right it was fast and it hit hard.

"Dammit, use Pursuit" Predator shot forward surrounded by dark energy.

"Take the hit and finish him with Scratch" Torchic stood its ground and was only pushed back a bit, then retaliated with Scratch knocking out Predator.

"Damn, return, go Rena" I sent her out

"Return and go Bulbasaur" "_Crap he's at an advantage_" I thought

'I'll do my best' Rena use Mud Shot

'You're going to have to do better than that' Bulbasaur said as he dodged and used Vine Whip and sent Rena flying. She slowly got back up. 'Well, you're stronger then I thought no matter'

'That hurt' Rena said

"Keep your distance" I thought it would work.

"That's not going to work" Jon said "Vine Whip" Bulbasaur vine ended up reaching Rena from across the area and knocking her out.

"Wow that's long" I said

"That's what she said" Both of them replied before he returned Bulbasaur.

"Go" we both said sending out our fire types. "Use Scratch" and both pokemon ran forward and Scratch each other.

"Dodge and use Peck"

His Torchic ducked under Firaga's attack and hit him hard.

"Now Focus Energy and Peck again"

"Try and counter it" I asked, but to no avail.

Torchic struck first and good, Firaga was knocked out. I was shocked.

"How'd we lose" I wondered. I can't believe I had lost a battle.

"Doesn't matter, I won Ah ha ha Ah ha ha ha ha" he laughed

I paid him and we went back to the center to heal. My face was still in a state of disappointed shock. I thought to myself "_I'm going to have to work harder; I'm not going to lose again_"

* * *

"So what are you doing still in the area" I asked

"I ran into Salem (think the black cat from Sabrina The Teenage Witch, but not the same personality) and we decided to train before going through the mountain"

"Really he's here too, oh yeah, what was that about suspicious men earlier?" I asked

"There's some weird group of guys in the cave looking for something" he answered

"Huh, well we'll leave them be" Just then Salem came in. "Yo man, long time no see"

This is Salem; he is my age, shorter than me, but taller than Jon. He has black emo style hair, but isn't an emo. He had a white shirt with a light blue unbutton short slave collar shirt over that. Black pants with blue running shoes.

"Hey you're here too, cool. So did you get through Brock?" ha asked

I nodded and smiled. "What about you? How many pokemon do you have?" I asked

"Yup, but I had to do a lot of training, since I only have one, I couldn't find anything I wanted to catch, so I only used this guy" he said as he released his starter. What I saw looked like a bigger version of a Charmander.

"You have a Charmeleon, damn mine's still a Charmander" I commented

"Yeah, his name is Aphirex, wait, he had another Charmander?"

"Yeah, here he is" I released Firaga and he looked up to see Charmeleon.

"WHAT? He had a Shiny?" he asked. I just nodded and smirked.

'So he let you go' Aphirex said

'Of course, he wasn't going to keep me there forever, just wish I had a better trainer' Firaga replied 'And why are you a Charmeleon and I'm not?"

'Train more' he replied

"Well now that we're done with introduction, let's get going through the mountain" I announced

* * *

We traveled through Mount Moon for a good while, battling trainers and Zubats! Too many Zubats, I HATE Zubats. This continued until we ran into a Clefairy.

"Aww, it's so cute" I said. I got its data on my pokedex, but then, it just jump at me and grabbed my goggle's from around my neck and ran off.

"Oh no way you little Shit" I yelled chasing after it. I'm not going to go into full detail, but those goggles are important to me. I've had them since I was little and always wore them. Jon and Salem knew how important they were to me and chased after as well.

After chasing it through the cave it came to a stop. I was about to take them back, when I notice these guys in black uniforms with a big red R in the middle, digging around. Behind them was a cage filled with Clefairy's.

I looked down at the little Clefairy. "Oh you were leading us to your friends to help right" I stated.

'Yes' It nodded and handed me back my goggles.

I put them back on, turned to Jon and Salem and nodded.

"So were going to fight them and help the Clefairy's, alright no problem" Jon exclaimed

"Nice, means more training for us" Salem said

We stepped forward; I coughed and got their attention.

"Hey run along now, we're on official business, don't interfere" one of them said

"Does your business involve trapping pokemon" I asked

"Hey don't you know who we are, were Team Rocket" a rocket told me

Jon and Salem seemed to freeze into place.

"Who?" I really don't know.

"How do you not know" Salem asked. "Their a group that use pokemon for crimes and such"

"We should leave" Jon said. Wow Jon's scared, thought I'd never see the day.

I looked at the Clefairy beside me and then at the ones in the cages, they were frightened. "_I know this is going to cause trouble, but who cares_" I thought. I stepped forward.

"Let them go" I declared

"So you're going to fight us" a rocket said. "Boo" one of them yelled at the Clefairy's. They became more frightened.

"That's it" Anger filled my voice as I pulled my goggles and put them on to cover my eyes. Jon and Salem knew this meant I was serious.

"Damn you really are stupid, oh well can't leave you to do this yourself" Salem said

"Look what we got, two idiots and a midget" a rocket said

Yeah, one thing, don't make fun of Jon's height. (He's actually like this in real life, just not as bad)

Jon turned completely red at this comment "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HEIGHT, THAT'S IT I'M IN" he shouted

"Good then let's get started" I said before releasing Firaga, Rena, and Predator. Salem released Aphirex and Jon released his Bulbasaur, Torchic, and Magikarp.

"Ha you're going to fight with a Magikarp, what a loser" a rocket taunted. They released Rattata's, Sandshrew's, two Koffing's, and Zubat's.

My eyes narrowed towards the Zubat's. "Those go first" With that Firaga, Torchic, and Aphirex released a barrage of Ember's at the Zubat's. The ones that got out of the way were attack by Predator who released a fury of Pecks, Fury Attacks, and Pursuits. In no time all Zubat's were gone.

"That's better" I let out a deep breath

The Sandshrew's were easily taken care of by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip's, Razor Leaf's and Rena's Absorb. The real problems were the Koffing's and Rattata's. That's right, Rattata's were a problem. They were fast little bugger's.

"Ok guys, Predator, Torchic, Rena, and Bulbasaur are going to deal with the Rattata's, the rest deal with the two Koffing's" when we looked at the Koffing's we saw that one of them had just sent Magikarp flying.

"You sent him out why?" I asked

"I thought he could use some experience" Jon replied

"Whatever, focus their pushing us back" They were, damn Rattata's and their Quick Attack's. Giving out orders for Ember's, Metal Claw's, and such I noticed Torchic seemed to be getting a bit angry. "_Nah, my imagination_"

'THAT'S IT" It screamed. "_Ok maybe not_" I gulped.

"Torchic use Scratch" Jon ordered. Torchic started just destroying them and then it was enveloped by a white light. It grew larger and when then it faded, he looked completely different. He was standing on two strong looking legs, he had grown arms, and some of his feathers changed from orange to yellow.

"Wow a Combusken, awesome" he said looking at his pokedex. "Alright use Double Kick"

'Much better' Combusken said before kicking the crap out of all the Rattata's. Just then we heard the sound of a cage breaking. "_Yup don't get it angry_" I made a note.

"What was that" a grunt asked. Next thing they saw was the Rattata's and a Koffing being tackled by the herd of Clefairy's.

"What broke them out?" we looked and saw Magikarp there exhausted and he did not look happy.

He turned his attention towards the Koffing that knock him away. 'You hit me before right? Here's payback' Koffing just floated there, terrified. Magikarp jumped. 'FLAIL' it screamed before rapidly moving and hitting Koffing hard, knocking it out.

The Rockets just stared, before returning their pokemon. "Let's get out of here" they screamed before running off.

"Wow, ah, I'm not underestimating that thing again" I said

"And you said I was stupid for buying it from the old man" Jon said

"You could've caught one anywhere" Salem yelled back

"Whatever, we won" I said. I walked up to the Clefairy's. "You guys ok" I asked

'Yes we are thank you' it said nodding. I just knew what it was saying.

"Any idea why they were digging here" I asked. They pointed in the direction of this pile. In that pile there were stones and a weird rock.

"What are these?"

"Their moon stones and that's a fossil" Salem answered.

"Can we take some?" I asked the Clefairy's. They nodded.

'Of course'

Jon and I each took a Moon Stone, while Salem took the fossil.

"Now there's one problem" Salem said

"What?"

"We're lost; we ran so far in, I don't know where we are" I said. A Clefairy tugged on my pants, I looked down and it was pointing.

"I think they know how to get out"

* * *

After like an hour or something we were lead out of the cave.

"Thanks see you guys around" I called to the Clefairy's.

'No thank you' they waved back at us.

"Alright time to head to Cerulean City" Salem said

"Nah, I'm going to stay and train. I'll just camp out here tonight" I said

"Alright then see you around" with that Jon and Salem left.

I let everyone out. "Alright guys were going to train and camp out here tonight" I told them.

'Alright, more training, sounds good' Predator said

'Yay, we get to see the stars' Rena said excitedly

Just then Firaga jumped up and smacked me on the head.

"OW, what the hell"

'You mean rather then spend our night in a place that will heal use after a that long trip and battle, you want to spend time outside, were we could be attacked. You Idiot' he hit me again.

"That's it come here" I said before we started to fight a little. That wasn't my smartest idea.

* * *

**Well we got a new teammate and we ran into a friend. Also saved some pokemon and met up with Team Rocket, not a bad a chapter.**


	5. Bill

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

I had just entered Cerulean City and already I was getting odd looks. Can't blame the folks though, I had a few cuts, my cloths were scorched, and my hand was covered in dry blood, again.

"Damn Firaga, complaining about camping out"

I stopped by the pokemon center to get everyone healed. There was something that had bothered me, I thought it was a coincident, but now I have to make sure.

"Hey Nurse Joy" I asked

"Yes"

"Why is it that I see you in every pokemon center I visit?"

"Oh those are my sisters"

"What?"

"Yes, we Joy's run pokemon centers all over, I'd be more surprised if there was a center that didn't have a Nurse Joy"

"Is that so, well thank you, oh could you tell me what type of pokemon the Gym Leader uses?"

"Yes, the Gym Leader uses Water pokemon"

* * *

"Alright guys, we have no advantage against the Gym Leader here, so what were going to do is train hard" my pokemon were lined up in front. "What I've heard is that trainers like to train up in Route 24 and 25. So first stop is the Nugget Bridge" I declared.

We got through the trainers fairly easily. At the end of the bridge was this weird hooded dude.

"Wow, you've beaten all the trainers, as a reward here is a Nugget" he said

"Awesome" I said happily taking it. It'll be helpful when I'm low on cash.

"By the way, would you like to join this group called Team Rocket" the rocket asked

My eyes narrowed. "No"

"Oh come on"

"No, now leave me alone" I said menacingly.

"Fine I'll just have to show you our power" he said throwing his pokeball, releasing this purple snake. I fought one on the way here, it's called an Ekans.

I sent out Firaga. "This guy is a Rocket". Firaga got serious and took his stance. "Ember"

"Dodge and use Wrap" he ordered. The Ekans slithered up quickly and wrapped around Firaga. "Now use Thunder Fang". My eyes widened, electricity began to build up in its teeth and then it chomped down on Firaga.

"Dammit, use Dragon Rage" Firaga opened his mouth and shot out a giant blue fire ball. The impacted made Ekans let go.

"Again Thunder Fang"

"Dodge" Firaga jumped over the Ekans, but it wrapped its tail around Firaga and pulled him down. Once again it bites Firaga.

"Crap, try another Ember"

'I got a better idea' Firaga replied.

"What's he doing?" Instead of using Ember, Firaga began to absorb the electricity. "Is he…?" Just then my pokedex beeped. When I looked at it, I cracked up.

"What's so funny" the rocket asked

"I was right; this is a great place to train. Now use Thunder Fang" Firaga's teeth began to spark and he bite down onto Ekans.

"Now one more Dragon Rage" he shot another blue flame at Ekans and knocked it out.

"Damn with your skill you could become an Admin" with that he left.

* * *

After I stopped back at the center I continued through Route 25. We battled some more trainers, until we come upon a house. I knocked, but no answer. The door opened by itself.

"Hey I'm letting myself in" I yelled. While looking around I heard a voice.

"Help please" I looked around and then down. What I saw was a thing with a purple rat body with a human head.

"AAAHHH, AN ALIEN" Firaga and me hid behind a table. I was scared, I don't know what that was, it may be small, but in this world anything could be dangerous.

"What the hell is that?" I asked myself.

'What the hell are you?' Firaga asked it.

"I'm not an alien, I got like this because I mixed up an experiment" it replied

"AAAHHH, A MUTANT"

"I'm not a mutant, look, see that computer on the table" I nodded

"When I enter the tube over there, press any key it says" it explained

"Where's the any key?"

"THERE'S NO ANY KEY, JUST PRESS WHATEVER IT TELLS YOU TO PRESS"

"Okay, I'm sorry" I cried. It went into the tube and the screen flashed 'Press Enter', I pressed it and the tube made a lot of noises. Then it opened it and a Rattata ran out, then this dude came out of it as well.

"Thank you for the help. Sorry for yelling at you, I was irritated because I was stuck like that for a while. Anyways I'm Bill" he introduced

"Okay, I'm Eddy and this is Firaga" I replied

"Oh a shiny, those are rare. So did you come to see my collection of pokemon?"

"Not really, I just came in because I needed to use the toilet"

"Oh it's right there" he pointed

"Nah, that's okay, I'm good" he stared at me.

"Okay, well I need to repay you somehow, here" he gave me a ticket. "It's to get on the S.S. Anne, they invited me, but I don't like to go out"

"Cool, thanks man. Cya around"

"Bye and thank you again"

* * *

"Alright guys were now ready to take on the Gym" I said as we marched back to town.

* * *

**Not too much happened. We meet Bill and Firaga learned a new move. Next is time is the Gym match.**


	6. Water Battle

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

We were in front of the Gym. Firaga, Rena, and Predator were lined up in front of me and they all looked determined to win this.

"Alright guys, time for our second boss battle" I said, confusing them a little. I recalled them before entering the Gym.

Inside the Gym was a big pool, with floating platforms all around. I saw a lot of things, but the Gym Leader. I kept walking distracted by trying to locate the Gym Leader that I didn't realize how close I was to the pool, until I fell in. I hit something hard before falling into the water.

I stayed under for a bit and I saw what I hit. It was a girl, but I couldn't get a good enough look because I hadn't taken a breath before going in. When we surfaced I saw that it was this red haired girl.

"What the *cough* hell! Don't you look where you're going" she asked

"Sorry *cough* I was distracted and I wasn't *cough* looking"

"Makes sense, most people don't swim in full clothing"

"Whatever, can you tell where the Gym Leader is?"

"Yeah, I'm the Gym Leader" I stared at her. "It's true, my name is Misty and your name is?"

"I'm Eddy and I'm here for a challenge"

"Well then let's get started"

We swam out of the pool. When I got out, I took of my sweater and shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked staring at me while blushing.

"I don't want to catch a cold. You weren't thinking something else were you?" I smirked knowing full well what she was thinking.

"No, of course not"

"You sure you don't want to do _that_ instead?"

"Of course not, you pervert"

"Bow chicka bow wow"

Her face went all red. "Shut up. The battle is three on three. Go Goldeen" Misty sent out this white and red goldfish with a horn.

"Go Firaga"

"You're using a fire pokemon against water. You must be stupid"

"Don't underestimate us, use Dragon Rage" with that the battle started. Firaga quickly fired a Dragon Rage at Goldeen which hit.

"Hit him Horn Attack and then fire a Water Pulse" she ordered.

Goldeen swam towards Firaga's platform, jumped out of the water and struck Firaga with Horn Attack. It then shot Water Pulse at Firaga which sent him flying to another platform, but his tail almost fell into the water.

"_That was too close_" I worried

"Ha, 'Don't underestimate us'" she mocked

I smirked at the comment. "Just as I said, quickly got to it before it gets back in the water" Firaga jumped platform's and ran towards Goldeen. "Now Thunder Fang" Misty gasped as Firaga bite down on Goldeen and shocked it. Once he let go it was knocked out.

"Okay, so you were right, I won't make the same mistake. Go Staryu" she then sent out this orange starfish with a jewel in the middle.

"Use Swift" she ordered and then it sent stars flying towards Firaga.

"Counter with Ember" Firaga shot an Ember attack which collided with the stars and exploded.

"Now get in close and use Water Pulse" just then Staryu flew forward and shot a ring of water.

"Dodge and use Thunder Fang" Firaga jumped through the rings and chomped down on Staryu electrifying it.

"Quick while its close, Water Pulse"

"Shit get out of there", but it was too late. Staryu fired multiple rings which knocked out Firaga. "Damn nice job. Return, go Rena" I sent out my Kabuto.

"Aw, it's so cute" Misty went all gaga for her.

"It's a she" I corrected. "Now dive in the water and use Mud Shot"

Rena jumped into the pool and swam towards Staryu before using Mud Shot. Not only did it hit Staryu, the pool became muddy.

"Yuck, now I have to clean that thanks" Misty said. "Use Water Pulse"

"Sorry, use Absorb"

Staryu struck Rena with Water Pulse, but it didn't do too much. To bad Staryu can't say the same, as Rena started absorbing Staryu's energy. Knocking it out and also healing.

'Yay, I won another battle' she danced

"She's well trained, but there's no way you can beat my next pokemon. Go Starmie" she sent out a bigger purple starfish with a jewel in the middle. "Use Water Pulse"

"Heal with Absorb" it was the same as what happened with Staryu, but this time I didn't expect this.

"Use Confusion" Just then a weird aura surrounded Rena and sent her flying into a platform, knocking her out. I pulled out my pokedex to get Starmie's data.

"Dammit, last pokemon. Go Predator" Spearow looked ready as ever to fight.

'You're my prey, alright then'

"Use Swift"

"Dodge and use Fury Attack" Predator avoided the star and flew forward, but then the stars turned and chased after Predator.

"What the hell"

"Swift is an attack that never misses" Misty explained. "Use Swift again"

"Fly towards Starmie" Predator flew at Starmie.

"What?"

"Now" I smirked. "Do a barrel roll" Predator barrel rolled at the last second and the stars fly right into Starmie. "Now use Fury Attack" Predator attack quickly and struck Starmie.

"Quick Water Pulse and make some distance"

"Fly through it and use Pursuit" Predator surrounded himself with dark energy and flew through the ring. As Starmie tried to get away, Predator picked up speed and the dark energy grew bigger.

"Pursuit is an attack that does more damage if the opponent tries to flee" Misty's eyes widen in shock. "And being the Starmie is part Psychic; it's going to do more damage" Predator struck Starmie. Starmie surfaced, it laid in the water with its jewel flashing.

"Yes Victory" I gave a peace sign.

"No. Oh well, just something to work on" Just then Misty slipped and fell into the muddy pool. I rushed over to where she was and helped her out.

"Thanks"

"You better go shower"

"Yeah" she left to shower and change.

* * *

After a while she came back and saw I was sitting there, with my goggles placed to cover my eyes and in my swim shorts.

"What are you still doing here?"

"One, I need my badge and TM. Two, I'm going to help clean"

So I spent the rest of my day helping Misty clean the pool. After we were done, Misty gave me my Badge and TM.

"Sweet thanks" I accepted the gifts. "Alright Misty, I'll see you around" I waved as I left.

She came out and yelled to me "Eddy you better become something big" waving back.

* * *

**Awesome, I won another badge and got to swim in a giant pool. Also she was acting a little weird, but whatever. Anyways see you next time.**


	7. You can't always win

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

I just left the pokemon center from Vermillion City. One thing crossed my mind at the moment.

"Wow, Nurse Joy wasn't kidding. The centers are run by only Joys" I thought out loud. "Oh well, time for the third boss battle" I ran excitedly to the Gym.

* * *

I finally got to the building. I entered in and I saw this guy with spiky blond hair. He looked like he could be in the military.

"I'm here to challenge you" I declared.

"All right then. My name is Lt. Surge and I'm an ex-military general" Ok scratch what I said. He was in the military. "My style is electric pokemon"

"_So Predator and Rena are at a disadvantage_"

"This is going to be a one on one. Ready, go Raichu" he sent out what looked like a big Pikachu, except orange, wider ears, and a longer tail.

"Go Firaga"

"You think that wimp is going to beat me?"

"Of course, use Ember" Firaga shot out fire balls which hit Raichu.

"Use Shock Wave" It charged up then sent out a wave of blue electricity.

"Dodge and use Dragon Rage" Firaga jumped over the attack and was about fire a Dragon Rage, when the electricity turned around and hit Firaga.

"What?"

"Shock Wave never misses. Now get in there with Mega Punch" Raichu ran forward with its fist glowing. It punched Firaga who was sent crashing into the wall. It looked like it was over. I was shocked; I was worried that Firaga was seriously hurt.

"That was easy, kid go train some more" Just then Firaga stood again. "What it got back up?"

Firaga did indeed stand back up, but he spat out some blood, I wanted to forfeit, but then I noticed he was glowing red. "Yes use Ember" He once again shot an Ember attack, but this time bigger. It hit Raichu hard. "Now run up and hit him with Scratch" Firaga charged.

"Damn, that was a good hit, but now we're finishing this. Mega Punch once more" Firaga was just about to strike, when Raichu hit first, knocking him out.

"No, we lost again" I can't believe.

"Nice match kid. You surprised me, but you still lost. Come back again" Surge said. With that we left.

I was disappointed. First Jon, now Surge. "_We're going to train and next time we're going to win_" I declared.

* * *

The next day we spent time training in Route 11. Of course I didn't only work on Firaga, Predator and Rena were trained as well. I was going to make sure they weren't under trained. My pokemon noticed how serious I was and were working really hard. We worked there up until the afternoon. By then we had beaten all trainers and defeated many wild pokemon in the area.

"Okay, good job guys, but now we have nothing to do" I sighed. "Alright lunch time"

I set up our picnic spot and prepared all our food. "Alright it's ready" Just as we were about to dig in, our food begun to levitate and fly away. "Who, what, where the hell" I turned my head in every direction to see the problem. Then I found it, it looked like an anteater that stood on both legs. I pulled out my pokedex, it was called a Drowzee. I noticed our food floating around it.

"Hey give our food back" We ran at it.

It used its psychic ability to create a tornado of grass to blind us. I ordered an Ember attack to get rid of it. We ran forward to see it running towards the forest.

"Oh no you don't, Predator get in front of it" Predator flew forward and cut of Drowzee. The rest of us had caught up and cornered it.

"Okay look, we're hungry after a long day of training and I'm not in the best of moods, so give us our food back" We all gave it an angry look. It kept its sleepy look, but started to sweat. Then it smirked and its eyes glowed, from the eyes came some kind of wave.

"Huh?"

Next thing I knew, I was sleepy and everyone else had fallen asleep.

"What the hell. Well no matter, I'm going to get you" I jumped forward, but it caught me with its psychic energy.

"Let me go you piece of shit" Wrong words, it threw me at a tree. Then it escaped into the forest.

"Dammit" Well I'm awake now.

* * *

A little later everyone woke up. Now there was one problem, we we're hungry and we had no food.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Just then we heard a loud horn from a boat.

"Wait a minute. The ticket Bill gave us let's us get on the S. S. Anne. Where there's a big boat, there has to be good food"

'What are we waiting for' Firaga said before running towards the boat and us chasing after him.

* * *

**So not a lot happened in this, but I lost twice in a row. Oh and a shout out to Lucariofan for getting where Jon's laugh is from. Review please.**


	8. I'm on a Boat

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

There I was, standing in the harbor of Vermillion City, in front of a big boat.

"Do you have a ticket?" the sailor asked. I flashed him my ticket. "Alright step right this way"

I stepped in and I gasped. The boat was huge.

"Hey can I let out my pokemon?"

"As long as they aren't too big"

First there was one thing I had to locate. I finally found it, the dining room. The buffet was huge and the food looked amazing. I let everyone out; they looked at the food and gasped. Within in a few minutes our table was covered in plates of food. Meats, Vegetables, hell even those shrimp things.

"Let's pig out"

'Finally' Firaga was fed up with waiting

'I hope we can eat all this?'

'Need to build up my strength if I want to be stronger'

With that we started to devour what was on the table. While eating, I noticed people and their pokemon were staring at us. They were all dress nicely and here I was in my casual clothing, did I care, nope, I was too hungry. Within a matter of minutes we ate everything.

I then drank from my bottle and some of the higher adults looked a bit disappointed with me, so what I'm drinking a beer.

"What's their problem, I need something to wash down the food, plus I haven't had one since I left home" That's right, I drink. One of the workers came up to me.

"Are you old enough to drink?" he asked

"Do I look old enough?" I kind of deepened my voice.

"Well yes, but I wanted to make sure" I am so glad I lost my razor; I haven't shaved in a while, so my beard was growing in. It wasn't too long, but it grew in. "_Sweet, maybe I should shave less often_". I noticed Firaga looking at my bottle.

"No, you can't have any. This stuff is flammable, so I don't want an explosion to happen in here. Maybe another time, if I can get some more and when we're outside no where near something that could burn" he nodded and went to his water.

* * *

After we ate I heard that they were having a tournament, so I joined. I not going to bore you with the little fights, being that these people didn't have their pokemon trained to well. I made it into the final round, while on my way to the field I ran into Jon.

"Hey, are you in the finals"

"No, I lost to Salem"

"He's here too?"

"Yeah and he has new pokemon. Watch yourself one of them is really strong" he warned and then left.

I walked up to the battle field and sure enough, Salem was there.

"Hey Eddy, you made it here too. That's good, now you get to see two new pokemon"

"This will be a two on two battle, ready, GO" the announcer announced

"Go Predator" "Go Psyduck" He sent out this yellow duck thing. It looked confused just standing there with its hands on its head. My pokedex said it was a water type.

"Alright use Peck" Predator charged forward and started to peck at Psyduck.

"Use Water Gun" it shot pressurized water at Predator knocking him out of the air.

"Quickly get air born and use Fury Attack" Predator quickly shot back into the air and then towards Psyduck. He attacked Psyduck in the head and this kept going until Predator froze in place.

"What?"

"Psyduck is different from other water pokemon. They have psychic powers, but they can only use them when they get headaches" Salem explained

"Oh Crap"

'What's going on you big yellow blob'

'Psy, Duck' it said before sending Predator crashing into the ground.

'Okay that's it, I'm not losing to two Psychics in one day' Predator got back up and charged forward. Psyduck was about to retaliate, but Predator picked up speed and got behind it and struck before anyone could see it.

"What the" I looked at my pokedex and saw that Predator had learned Aerial Ace.

"Quick, use Confusion and then Water Gun" Once again Predator was thrown by an invisible force and Psyduck fired another Water Gun.

"Quick Aerial Ace" Predator dodged the attack with Aerial Ace and then struck Psyduck from behind, knocking it out.

"Nice try, return. Now go, Scyther" Oh boy this thing looked dangerous. He sent out what looked like a mantis, but with scythes for hands.

"Use Fury Attack"

"Counter with Quick Attack and then use Wing Attack" it was fast. It shot forward and hit Predator and before he could counter attack, Scyther's wings glowed and he struck Predator, knocking him out. I started to sweat "_Crap, it's strong and fast, but it's a bug_"

"Go Firaga" I sent out my starter.

'Wow, this thing looks though. This is going to be fun' Firaga looked thrilled.

"Careful it's fast" I warned and he nodded.

"Get in close and use Slash" Syther ran forward. He got in front of Firaga and lifted his scythe and brought it down. Thankfully Firaga moved fast enough to avoid it.

"Quick Thunder Fang" Firaga bite down on Scyther's leg. It seemed to do more damage than I thought it would.

"What the" I looked at my pokedex and it said that it was dual bug and flying. Man this thing is useful.

"Now use Ember"

"Deflect it" Scyther started slashing down on all the embers, cutting them I half.

'Shit' Firaga said

"Now use Slash" While me and Firaga were in shock, Scyther ran forward and slashed Firaga. He left a scratch.

"_Okay, good he isn't bleeding, but this doesn't look good, it keeps retaliating. Dammit even after all that training were still going to lose again_" I had lost hope. Just then Firaga shot an Ember attack to push Scyther away, ran up to me and chomped down on my hand again.

"OW, what the hell is wrong with you, I'm going to lose this hand one day"

'What the hell is wrong with you' he seemed to know what I was thinking, like he read my mind. 'If you're going to be my partner then you shouldn't know how to give up. Even when were down, were not out. Remember we don't know how to give up' I stared at him; I just knew what he was saying.

"Man, I can't believe my pokemon taught me something that I already knew. Alright were winning this" Firaga turned around and just to glow. He grew bigger and when the light faded he looked like Salem's Aphirex, only instead of being red, he was gold.

"Sweet, now we're serious" I pulled out my pokedex. "Alright charge in with Slash"

"Use Slash too" They charged forward, Scyther slashed at Firaga, but he dodged under it and slashed at him with his claws. Scyther tumbled back. "Now finish with Ember" with that Firaga fired an Ember attack which hit Scyther dead on. The match was over.

"And the winner is Eddy and his Charmeleon"

"Yes" Firaga walked up to me.

'Told ya'

"You know, it's about time you evolved. If we were going by video game logic, you should have evolved back before we challenged Misty" he wasn't pleased. He may of change size, but his habit didn't change as well.

"OW, your jaw is bigger now; you're going to break my hand"

* * *

**Well it's about time Firaga evolved. Anyways, next time rematch with Lt. Surge. Review please.**


	9. Thunder Battle

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**There's only a Gym battle in this chapter.**

* * *

After the tournament, the boat announced its departure, so anyone who wasn't going with the boat left as quickly as possible. I stopped back at the pokemon center to heal up my pokemon from all the fighting. After they were all fixed up we headed back to the Gym.

We entered the building and there stood Surge, slightly surprised at my appearance.

"So you think after a day of training that you could beat me?" he asked

"I think so"

"Well you're not the first to try"

We both sent out our respective fighters.

"So he evolved"

'Don't get too cocky kid, just because you evolved' Surge's Raichu said

'Don't be too cocky just because you've been evolved for a longer time, plus I almost beat you last time'

'I'm going to enjoy this more than I should'

"Well now let's see if he's gotten stronger, use Thunder Bolt"

"Dodge and charge in there"

Raichu fired the Thunder Bolt at Firaga, only for him to jump to the side and start running forward. He definitely got faster because he got over to where Raichu was in no time.

"Now use Ember" "Quick Shock Wave"

Both fired their attacks, only for them to collide and cancel each other out.

"Do it again" Both Surge and I ordered

Once again both pokemon fired their attacks, but this time the attacks flew by each other and struck their intended targets.

"Now use Iron Tail"

"Retaliate with Metal Claw"

Both pokemon rushed towards each other. Raichu's tail began to glow, while Firaga's claws did the same. Raichu swung its tail, only for Firaga to jump over and slashed forward at Raichu, who jumped back and swung his tail again, but missed as Firaga ducked under it and then jumped forward to swipe at its feet. Raichu jumped to dodge it and span forward to swing his tail down, but Firaga blocked it by crossing his claws over head. Sparks were seen as they struggled for a bit trying to break through each other's attack, until Firaga was able to push Raichu's Iron Tail back, only for it to jump away.

"Now use Mega Punch" "Get in there with Slash"

They once again ran forward with fists and claw's glowing. Raichu punched at Firaga who side stepped; only for Raichu for deliver a punch to Firaga's gut sending him flying upwards.

"Quick, send your self down with an Ember and continue with the last attack"

Firaga shot an Ember upwards to send himself flying downwards, readying his claws as he flew at Raichu. Raichu didn't react fast enough, which resulted in him being slashed in the face. I looked at Surge to see a big grin on his face.

"_Ha, so he's having fun too_"

"Quick use Shock Wave"

"Dig your claws into the ground"

Firaga looked at me out of the corner of his eye for second, but obeyed and stuck his claws into the ground. Raichu's attack struck, but it didn't hurt as much.

"Nice, using the ground to absorb the electricity"

"I've seen it work in anime's so I thought it might actually work"

"_You can't be serious_" All three of them thought.

"Well doesn't matter, your using whatever you know to your advantage, now your thinking like a soldier, but I can't just give you the badge"

I smirked "Now use Ember"

"Dodge and use Shock Wave"

Raichu moved to the side to avoid the Ember and sent a wave of electricity. It hit Firaga before he could use the trick again.

"Now finish him with Thunder Bolt"

I saw that Firaga was glowing red.

"Heh, gotta love Blaze, dodge it and use Ember"

Firaga jumped to the side and the bolt passing by him.

'You're finished' he said before firing an Ember attack bigger than before.

'Oh crap' Raichu was able to mutter before he was hit and knocked out.

"Oh yeah, we won" I cheered.

Surge walked up to me, holding the Thunder Badge.

"Good job, that was pretty fun. Hey it's late and I'm closing the gym, so how about you and I go celebrate your victory with a drink, your old enough right?" He seemed confused.

"_Oh yeah, still haven't shaved_" "Sure, sounds good to me" I accepted his offer.

* * *

**I tried to make the match a little more brutal, but I couldn't really do anything. Well I hoped you enjoyed, so review please.**


	10. Books are good

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

There we were sitting outside on the balcony of the city bar.

"Drink as much as you want, it's on me, but you won't be able to match me in this"

"We'll see"

He let out his Raichu to join in. I also let out Firaga.

"Well I promised next time I'd let you try"

"You know, I've never seen a fire pokemon drink, I want to see what happens" he noticed I had some concern about it. "Don't worry, this place was made so that it wouldn't catch on fire, so unless it's hit with something real powerful its good"

Our orders came and I handed Firaga his drink. The four of us hit our bottles together for a cheer and then started.

'So how do you like it?' Raichu asked Firaga

'Not bad, little weird, but I'll get used to it'

"Mhm, so I was wrong"

"What?" Surge asked

"I thought he might explode if he were have to any"

"Hahahaha, man your stupid, well whatever"

We continued like this, matching each other drink by drink, me against Surge and Firaga against Raichu. We didn't have too many empty bottles on the table.

"Your not bad kid, let's have some shot for shot action now" Sweet bring out the liquor.

'Your not bad for a beginner, but your not going to handle this' Raichu said. I looked at Firaga; he wasn't at least tipsy, if not drunk. The waiter brought out the some Vodka, but it was a brand I've never seen.

"This stuff is strong, so prepare your self" Surge warned. He poured it into four shot glasses.

"Bottom's up" I said. I drank it and I coughed. Firaga was hacking a little hard for a bit.

"Damn, this is strong"

'Oh boy' Firaga said. He looked at the sky before he let out not only a burp, but a flamethrower.

"Awesome" "Hah, quick way for him to learn flamethrower" 'Wish I could do that'

We continued like this for a while until the table was pretty filled with bottles and glasses.

"Okay, I think were done. You kept up with me for a while, but I won in the end. Eh, waiter, bill me" a drunk Surge commanded

"Okay dokey, but next time you'll be the one giving up" I looked at Firaga and Raichu, who were wasted and dancing, I think. Firaga let out another flamethrower burp, while Raichu just laughed and let out his own burp, with his came some sparks.

"Wow never seen him do that, then again I've never seen him this bad. Man were drunk"

"I'll show you pretty" I have no idea what I'm thinking.

"You mean that one at the bar"

'Okay you show me how to do Flamethrower and I'll show you how to use Thunder Bolt' Raichu said

'Deal'

The waiter came and gave us our bill. It was a fun night, but what no one noticed was that some bottles from tables and the bar would start floating away. Anyways, we left, said our goodbyes and I tumbled to my room in the center.

* * *

We woke up around noon; Firaga had the biggest hangover ever, so I got Joy to give him some medicine, while I was just lying on my bed reading the manga I brought with me. I finished the book and then realized.

"Crap I finished all the manga I brought with me"

Just then my manga started to float and flew out the window. Nurse Joy came in exactly when that happened.

"Oh no, not again"

"This has happened before?"

"Yes for a long time, there have been reports of books and alcohol being stolen by some invisible thing"

"_It couldn't be, could it?_"

* * *

Back on route 11, I was looking for it. I left one of my manga's on the ground waiting. Just then it started to float, I slowly followed it and I had Predator in the sky, to help if I lost sight of it. It floated until it dropped into a pair of hands.

"_I knew it, it was Drowzee_"

Indeed it was Drowzee, the pokemon that beat me the other day. It ran off, so I followed until I came upon a cave.

"Must be its home"

Inside, I saw piles of manga and bottles. Drowzee noticed me and took a stance.

"Huh, so you're like me. I'm definitely making you mine"

Predator came in ready to fight.

'I need a little redemption for losing the other day'

"Alright let's use Aerial Ace"

Before Drowzee could react, Predator was behind it and struck. It grunted, when it got back up its eyes twinkled for a sec.

"Use Aerial Ace again" Predator just stood there, with a confused look on his face. "What wrong man, use Aerial Ace" He just stood there. "Ok whatever use Pursuit"

Before we had a chance Predator was lifted in the air by Drowzee's psychic energy and thrown into a near by wall. It then proceeded to run away.

"Like I'm going to let you go, use Pursuit" Predator jumped back up and flew towards Drowzee with dark energy surrounding him. He hit it and sent Drowzee flying into the wall.

"Okay, finish this up with a Fury Attack" Predator pecked at Drowzee several times knocking it out. "Let's go pokeball"

The ball hit Drowzee in the head and sucked it in. There wasn't much of a struggle before the ping was heard that indicated that the capture was complete.

"Sweet I caught a Drowzee"

* * *

After the fight I went back to the center to heal Predator and Drowzee up and the headed back to Drowzee's cave, where I sent him out.

'So you're my new trainer' it looked at me with sleepy eyes and a cat like smile, somehow.

"Hey there Drowzee, the reasons were back here is so I can find out something's" it just looked at me.

"You stole all this manga right?" it nodded

"I'm guessing that you are an otaku?" it nodded, but this time it had a grin.

My eye twinkled and I smirked. "Finally a pokemon like me and don't worry, were not going to return the manga. Allot of what's here is stuff I haven't read yet and I have allot of stuff you haven't read yet" it continued to look at me, going with what I have to say. "I'm aiming to be the champ" it slumped down, "_oh boy this one is lazy_" "But with the money we win, we can get more" it shot back up, nodding at me.

'Sounds good, but don't make me do to much'

"Sweet welcome to the team" I looked at my pokedex and found out it was a girl. "So you're a she" she just looked at me with that sleepy eye, cat smile face again with a thumb's up.

"You know who you remind me off" I pulled out one of my manga's and showed her the character. She smiled and agreed to it.

'It suits me'

* * *

Back at the center I was putting allot of the manga away into my PC system.

"That's allot of books you have there" Nurse Joy commented. I froze

"Well I like to read" She noticed Drowzee beside me

"Is that the cause of all the stolen items?"

"I don't know this is Konata" she smiled and gave Nurse Joy a thumb's up. "Well anyways we best be going now"

We were on our way, when Konata spotted a little boy reading something. Her eye twinkled before she used Confusion to swipe it.

"I knew it"

"Oh shit, book it" and with that we booked it to route 11.

* * *

**Well not allot happened in this chapter, I was trying to be funny, but I think I failed.**

**I wasn't too creative with the name either. Oh well please review.**


	11. Mole people

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

So here's the update, we got through Route 11 and just rested for a bit. Now here we are in Route 12 and we are stuck.

"What the hell, why is it sleeping here, in a place where I need to get through to get to the next town because this one is after me now!" I screamed

In front of me was this big, fat grey thing. I pulled out my pokedex and it said it was a Snorlax, which sleeps forever.

I kicked it. "Move you big piece of shit"

Great we were stuck here and we can't go back because that town would attack us, well the cops anyways.

"I got an idea" I sent all my pokemon out and then I looked around for something. I found a stick, I tested it first by smashing it against a tree, but it didn't break so it was sturdy enough.

"Alright guys, we need to get through here and this fat ass here is sleeping in the way, so we need to move him. On my count everyone attack. Firaga use Slash, Rena use Mud Shot, Predator use Aerial Ace, and Konata use Headbutt. We're gonna force it out, so three, two, one, Go" we all ran forward and hit it, only to bounce off it.

"What the hell" I ran forward again and jumped. I swung the stick and smacked it in the head. It woke up.

"Good, now let's go through" all I heard was a low growl coming from behind. I turned around to see Snorlax very pissed off. "Um, sorry" It roared and charged forward. "Shit run"

Back in Route 11 people and pokemon were just staring at the scene they were watching. I guess I shouldn't really complain, I would only stare if I someone being chased by an angry giant pokemon. We kept running until I noticed a cave.

"Guys in there" we ran towards into the cave and poor Snorlax couldn't fit.

'Damn, guess I'll go back to sleep' with a yawn it went off somewhere.

* * *

"So, I'm not taking the chance of it waiting for us, so we'll find another way out, maybe get some training done as well"

We wandered through the cave until we came upon a man. He looked like he could be the head of a mafia.

"Hi there young man, would you be so kind as to help me through this cave?" he asked

"Sure"

"So what brings you to Diglett Cave?"

"I'm in Diglett Cave?"

"Yes, how could you come in here without knowing?"

"Well I pissed off a Snorlax and it chased me, so I ran into this cave for protection"

"Well, ah, I guess that is a good reason" he stared at me. "Anyways, let's try not to anger the Diglett's around here"

"Alright"

"By the way my name is Giovanni" he also sounds like the head of a mafia.

"My name's Eddy"

* * *

We walked through the cave for a few hours before we decided to stop for lunch. I sent all my pokemon out.

"Okay, I want you guys to train while I prepare lunch"

Firaga went to go strengthen his claws and fire attack by breaking rocks, Rena did the same, Predator maneuvered through the air and tried to be faster, while Konata lifted rocks and smashed them with her head.

"Interesting pokemon you have here" he noted

"Why thank you"

"It's rare to see a shiny and an extinct pokemon"

"I guess I got lucky, but oh well. Lunch is ready" they all rushed over as fast as possible.

Firaga and Predator just devoured their food; Rena was sitting next to me calmly eating, while I gave Konata a manga to read while she ate. Giovanni just watched them; he looked at Rena who hid a little behind me.

"Don't worry, she's shy"

"Interesting personalities"

"Yeah their like me, a little weird, but it's good" I walked up to Firaga. "Especially him" he chomped down on my hand again.

"Ouch, God-" Giovanni just laughed

"They definitely have interesting personalities. They say pokemon tend to take after their trainer and I say you're an interesting one" I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

'He's definitely interesting' Firaga commented

* * *

We continued walking until we came upon this little mole with a big red nose.

"Oh a Diglett" Giovanni said

"It seems angry"

It didn't just seem, just then a bunch of other Diglett's showed up and they all looked angry.

"Yup definitely angry, let's run" we tried to run, but they popped out of the ground in front of us.

"Looks like their using Area Trap"

"You have any pokemon?"

"No, sorry"

"It's fine, we can handle this" I sent out my pokemon.

"Firaga use Thunder Fang"

'Been a while since I've used this' he ran up with his teeth sparking and bit one of them, but nothing happened.

"What?"

"Electric attacks don't work on ground pokemon"

"Well that's stupid, whatever, use Ember" he burned a group of them, but a few more came up behind him and the ground started to shake a bit.

"Their using Magnitude"

"Damn, get out of there" but it was too late. Firaga was hit with a few of those and got knocked out.

"Bad start, but we can make up the ground" I sent out Predator.

"Good choice, ground attacks can't hit flying pokemon"

"Sweet, now use Fury Attack" he flew down to a few of them and pecked them, but just then he was hit a few times by one of them.

"What just happened?"

"It used Fury Attack" I stared at him and I sent out Konata to help him out.

'Oh, a battle, I'll unload my combos on them'

Just then another came up and hit Konata.

"Did it just scratch her?"

"Yes it did" I stared some more.

"WHAT THE HELL" everyone stopped and stared at me.

"HOW THE HELL CAN THEY SRATCH US AND STUFF IF THEY DON'T HAVE HANDS OR ANYTHIING?"

"_Good question, but not the time_" Giovanni thought, but he noticed Konata with a pondering face. "_Oh boy_"

"Whatever, Konata use Confusion, Predator Aerial Ace"

Konata knocked out several of them with her psychic power and Predator had flown around and struck down a bunch of them, knocking more out.

"Great, just a few more" but then another three came out of the ground, but they looked like they were stuck together.

"This is not good" Giovanni said

"Why?"

"That's a Dugtrio, the evolved form of a Diglett"

It rushed towards the wall and then climbed it to the ceiling and slashed at Predator before we noticed.

"Damn, return. Go Rena"

Dugtrio dashed back to the ground and readied another Slash attack.

"Quick Disable" Konata's eyes light up for a second and Dugtrio stopped in its tracks.

"Okay now use Confusion and use Absorb" they fired their respective attacks and hit. Then the ground started to shake again.

"Not good" the attack had knocked out Konata.

"Man I need to train her more. Alright Rena it's all you"

'But that hurt allot, I might lose, wait where did it go?'

We found it when the ground from under Rena cracked and Dugtrio popped out.

'You're going to pay; you used our area for training, made a fire, and polluted our air'

"Dammit, use Absorb"

Rena's attack hit, but the Dugtrio used another Magnitude and delivered a hard hit.

'Your trainers an idiot and that man your with is evil'

'THAT"S A LIE' Rena screamed, we all froze. The Dugtrio was terrified.

"What was that?" Giovanni asked

"Well I not really sure myself, it's kind of a split personality thing Rena has. She is now in it and it's quite scary"

"I can see"

'So now tell me how you were going to make us pay, huh Dugtrio'

'Well I-'

'Well what, cave us in, just plain kill us, or something else you're hiding from us, oh well it doesn't matter' by now Rena had used Absorb and taken most of Dugtrio's energy.

'Remember I don't like liars or people who would hurt my trainer. Oh here's your punishment' with that she used Scratch and knocked out the Dugtrio. She came back to us, but back to normal.

'I beat him'

"You did good Rena"

* * *

We finally got out of the cave.

"Thank you Eddy, it was fun and you have some strong pokemon with you. Here these will help heal your pokemon" he handed me the items and started to leave.

"Thank you"

I quickly and headed the other way.

"There's still one thing that bothers me, do Diglett's even have feet?"

* * *

"So that's the boy who ruined our excavation on Mount Moon, doesn't matter, he is good, but he won't stand in our way" Giovanni noted to himself

* * *

**So I've gone through Diglett Cave and trained up my pokemon a bit. That's one thing that has always bothered me as a kid.**

**What do Diglett's look like completely.**

**Anyways, please review.**


	12. Bugs and Rocks

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

"UUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK" I screamed. Your probably wondering what happened, well here you go.

* * *

_Flashback_

Firaga and I wondered through the forest.

"Man where the hell are we?"

'I don't know, quite a few bugs though'

We continued walking until we ran into a bug catcher.

"Hey you look familiar" he said. He noticed Firaga. "Oh you're that guy that had the shiny Charmander, it's been a while. What are you doing back in Viridian Forest?"

"I'm back in Viridian forest?"

"Yeah"

I twitched. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

* * *

Anyways I continued to scream until Firaga smacked me.

"Thanks, I needed that"

'Anytime'

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I went through this cave and I ended up here"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah and now I'm lost, I don't even know how I got out in the first place"

"I could show you back to Pewter, if you want?"

"YES" i yelled in excitement

"Ok calm down"

* * *

"Thanks for the help"

"No problem, but I want a battle in return"

"You're on"

I sent out Predator, while he sent out this butterfly.

"I've been doing allot of training since our last battle. Butterfree use Confusion" it surrounded Predator with a blue aura and threw him into a near by tree.

"It'll take more than that. Use Aerial Ace" before they could react, Predator had struck Butterfree from behind, knocking it out.

"Oh man, go Beedrill" he sent out a bee with three stingers.

"That doesn't look friendly"

"Quick Twineedle" it flew fast, but not fast enough.

"Aerial Ace once more"

With that the match was finished.

"Oh man, I thought my training was good enough"

"It was, but mine was better"

'You call that a challenge, that was nothing'

* * *

While in Pewter I had a thought. I released Rena.

"Hey Rena, wanna go visit Brock" she nodded.

* * *

We entered Pewter Gym.

"Welcome challenger, I am Brock and-"

"And you want to get your ass kicked again"

He looked closer.

"Oh hey Eddy, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, I was in town and I thought I'd say hi, so did Rena" I pointed to the dome pokemon. She walked up to Brock and he petted her.

"Hey there girl, has he been a good trainer?"

'Yes he has' she nodded

"So have many badges do you have?"

"Only three so far"

"What are you doing back here anyways?"

I told him what happened from the Snorlax to being lost in the forest.

"Sounds like you had an interesting experience. Well have you caught any other pokemon?"

"Yeah" I let out my other pokemon. Konata looked at me.

"Alright here you go" I gave her a manga in the series she's reading at the moment.

"Weird"

"Yup" I noticed Predator was a little hyper. "Yo Predator calm down a bit"

"Looks like he wants to fight"

'You got that right'

"I know your happy about winning your last battle, but don't get cocky" but I was ignored. He flew in front of me and went into a stance.

"Okay, go Geodude"

'Didn't we already fight this guy?'

"We've been doing some training since our last battle, hope you're ready"

"_Damn, how'd this happen? The problem is that Predator has no attacks that are effective_" I thought. "Ok, use Aerial Ace to get behind it and use Pursuit"

He flew behind Geodude and switched into Pursuit to strike him.

"Damn its fast, use Rock Tomb"

It sent forth rocks at Predator, who evaded them all, but he was too occupied by the rocks he didn't notice Geodude until it tackled him.

"Now, use Rock Tomb again" this time it hit.

"Crap, fly up and dive bomb him with Pursuit"

Predator flew upwards and quickly dropped towards Geodude with dark energy surrounding him.

"Catch it" Geodude lifted his arms and caught Predator before he could turn. Predator struggled to get out of the hold, but it was too strong.

"Damn, try and swat him away with anything" Predator lifted his wing and it glowed white. He smacked Geodude and sent him flying.

I smirked. "Whatever you did, do it again" he stood there confused.

'How did I do that?'

While he was distracted, Brock took the opportunity. "Quick use Rock Throw"

Geodude hurl a couple of rocks at Predator which knocked him out. I returned him and called Konata over.

"Alright finish it with Confusion"

Since Geodude was exhausted it was a clean knock out.

"Well you have gotten better, no matter, go Onix" he sent out his giant rock snake.

'Wow, hey you look a little like something' Konata commented

Onix just stared at her confused. Brock called out a Tackle attack for him. He charged forward, but Konata was able to dodge.

"Quick hit it with Poison Gas" she spewed out some toxic gas from her snout and was inhaled by Onix.

"Not good, use Rock Throw"

"Try and block it" Konata dodged some of them and caught some with Confusion and then dropped them.

"Quick use Hypnosis" she sent psychic waves from her eyes and made contact with Onix's. It dropped and was breathing hard.

"Finish it off with Confusion"

With that the match had ended and I had defeated Brock again.

"Good match, you're stronger" he said

"Thanks, but now I want to know what move Predator used"

"That looked like a Steel Wing attack"

"What's Steel Wing?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like Metal Claw, but more for flying pokemon and it looks like you're going to have to practice it"

"Yeah, we better"

* * *

After the match we went to the pokemon center.

"Now I have to find a way to Lavender Town" I thought out loud

"You could go through Rock Tunnel" Brock suggested, I looked at him and he showed me a map.

"You just go east back to Cerulean City and continue east and you should get there, then take the Rock Tunnel and you'll get to Lavender Town"

I looked it over. "Cool thanks" we left the center and went our opposite ways.

* * *

A while later Brock was shopping for food for the week until he noticed something.

"Didn't you already leave?"

"I forgot to get supplies" I answered.

* * *

**Well we ended up back in Pewter, had another match against Brock, but now we can get to Lavender.**

**Please Review.**


	13. Mountain of loss

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

At the pokemon center outside Mount Moon, Rena had just entered our room's bathroom. She looked at me, curious to what I was doing. I noticed her stare and I explained.

"Well Rena, I'm shaving, after a while male humans will grow hair on their face and some like to get rid of it. It makes you look better to the opposite gender" I explained and she nodded.

'I see'

Just then Konata had walked in; she seemed to have heard the conversation.

'You know it's not just the male humans that do it, the females also do it, just in other areas' she explained

'Where would that be?'

'The legs, back and-' she whispered the last part to her. Next thing I heard was Rena yelp. I turned to see what happened, but I shouldn't have.

"OW, dammit" I looked in the mirror to see the cut. I looked at the dome pokemon, fainted on the ground and Konata standing there with a mischievous look on her face.

'Oh yeah, she's moe' she said. I don't want to know what's going on in her head.

* * *

After a couple of hours, we were about half into Mount Moon. I left my pokemon out to take care of the Zubats. We eventually came upon something we saw last time.

"Hey there, been a while, how have you been?" I asked the Clefairy.

'We have been fine; there has been no trouble since the last time you were around' she said while nodding and smiling.

"That's good" I noticed that she was a bit nervous. Just then Konata jumped at it and hugged it.

'It's so cute, it's too moe'

'Help' it cried

"Get off her Konata. So what's wrong?"

'I sense something wrong'

'Like what?' Firaga asked

'Like an evil force'

'Well where's your herd?'

'Their in the usual area, but I sensed something weird, so I thought I'd check it out'

Firaga started signaling me, like he was trying to tell me something.

"What's wrong boy? Is she lost, a little Clefairy fell down a well, right?"

He hit me.

'We're just going to accompany you'

'That's fine'

He signaled me to follow her.

"Well you could've of just done that instead of hitting me"

'You're too stupid to figure out what I was saying'

We started walking, but I kept feeling that someone was following us.

* * *

We followed the Clefairy for a while until she stopped.

'I don't sense anything anymore'

"_I wonder what was wrong?_" I thought. While in thought I heard foot steps coming up behind us. "_So maybe someone was following us_"

"Who's there?"

Just then I saw a man, somewhere in his late twenties, with short black hair, with black pants and a black trench coat and he was built.

"_Damn he looks strong_"

"Hello there boy, are you lost?"

"No, I'm just wandering around"

"Oh that's good, sorry I was tailing you for a while, I figured you were lost. See there have been people getting lost in here, so the police decided to hire folks that know the mountains to guide them"

"Really, well I'm fine, but thank you anyways" I noticed pokeballs on his waist. "So you're a trainer, well I challenge you"

"Alright then, but be warned, I am strong. By the way my name is Mark"

"I'm Eddy, ok let's start" I sent out Rena and he sent out this brown humanoid pokemon, but it didn't have a mouth. I pulled out my pokedex and it said this was a Hitmonlee.

"_Damn it's a fighting pokemon_" "Use Mud Shot" Rena sent a Mud Shot at it, but it dodge with ease. "Shit"

"Use Brick Break" it ran up and sent Rena flying with a punch.

"Rena use-" she was knocked out. My eyes were wide "_What power_". I returned Rena and sent out Predator.

"Good choice, flying is effective against fighting, but is that enough?"

"Use Aerial Ace" Predator got around Hitmonlee and struck. "Fast, but not fast enough"

"Mhm, use Rolling Kick" it jumped forward spinning in the air and kicked Predator to the ground. "Now Jump Kick" it jumped in the air and dropped with its foot out.

"Quick dodge it" Predator quickly got up and flew away, while Hitmonlee kept going and crashed.

"While its down, use Fury Attack" Predator flew to Hitmonlee and pecked furiously.

"Knock it away and use Mind Reader" it swatted Predator away and then it focused.

"Aerial Ace" "Stone Edge quickly" Hitmonlee summoned sharp edge rocks around him and sent them flying at Predator, who was unable to dodge.

"How did you hit him while he was moving?"

"Mind Reader ensures that the next attack hits"

I returned him and sent out Konata. "_Damn even with an advantage I lost, need to think more_"

"Use Confusion"

"Dodge and use Blaze Kick" Hitmonlee ran forward with its foot on fire, somehow avoiding Konata's psychic energy and kicked her.

"Dammit, use Hypnosis"

"Close your eyes"

Hitmonlee closed its eyes to avoid the Hypnosis.

"While its eyes are closed, use Confusion" she picked up Hitmonlee and through him near her. "Now use Headbutt" she ran up and was about to head butt him.

"Quick trip it and use Blaze Kick"

Hitmonlee threw his leg forward and tripped Konata. While she was in her mid-air fall, Hitmonlee got up, with his foot on fire, and kicked Konata in the side, sending her flying into the wall. I was shocked, she was laying there, with a burn on her side and scratch on her back from hitting the wall, bleeding. I returned her, he had just knocked out three of my pokemon and I haven't even taken out one.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for her to get to hurt, I'll give her some of my medicine after the match, or do you want to give up? It's quite alright if you forfeit, a real trainer knows when he should give up"

I smirked at his advice. I call up Firaga; I then pulled my goggles up and snapped them over my eyes. Firaga heard the snap and got serious.

"So you're continuing"

"Of course, I'm getting serious now. I don't like my pokemon being hurt too badly, but if I don't let them fight to their fullest, then they won't become stronger. Plus this is getting fun"

'Oh yeah, I've been stuck watching and now it's my turn' Firaga was pumped.

'Don't blame me if you get too hurt'

"Use Dragon Rage" Firaga sent a blue fire ball at Hitmonlee, who dodge it.

"Now use Rolling Kick" Hitmonlee jumped and span around at Firaga, preparing a kick.

"Block it and use Thunder Fang" he held his claws up in defense and stopped the attack. Mark's and Hitmonlee's eyes widen in surprise as Firaga bit down on Hitmonlee's leg, shocking him.

"Now push it back and use Slash on the other leg" he threw back Hitmonlee and slashed at his other leg, making it kneel down on it.

"Impressive, you've brought him down, but he still isn't done. Now use Mind Reader and Hi Jump Kick" Once again like with Predator, Hitmonlee jumped and kicked Firaga, making him bounce up as well.

"While it's in the air, use Mega Kick" its foot glowed and sent Firaga flying with a kick in the gut. After the dust from the impact cleared, we saw Firaga struggling to get up, spitting out some blood.

"How did it stand back up?"

"_Shit that's not good, but something good came with it_" I notice Firaga's ability activating. "Now use Ember"

Firaga sent giant fireballs at Hitmonlee, which caught him by surprise and burning him as well. Next thing I know, Mark and Hitmonlee start laughing, and well I think Hitmonlee was laughing.

"Huh?"

"You are interesting"

'Your tough kid, but I'm going to finish this now' he ran forward, with his arm glowing and hit Firaga with a Brick Break, knocking him out.

"Damn, we lost. Man you are strong"

"You did well; you brought down my Hitmonlee to his knee"

"Yeah, but he doesn't look tired at all"

"You just need to train more. Anyways here is some medicine for your pokemon" he handed me some stuff, which revived my pokemon and brought them to full health.

"Well thanks, but next time we battle, I'm going to beat you" I declared

"I look forward to it, but I'm only working here for a week. I am sensei at the fighting dojo in Saffron City, come by sometime"

"I will when I have the chance"

"Well I'll be off, helping lost travelers"

"Bye" with that we went our separate ways.

* * *

"You seem to be feeling better now" I said to Clefairy

'Yes, I stopped sensing the disturbance a while ago'

'Well it wasn't so bad, we got a nice battle out of it' Firaga said

'But you lost and got injured'

'That just means that we have to got stronger'

'Well anyways keep heading down this way and you'll find your way out' she pointed then the cave.

"That's the way out, sweet, thank you and it was nice seeing you again. Tell everyone we said hi" she nodded and went back to her herd.

* * *

It was late at night and we had just reached the pokemon center in Cerulean City.

"Wow your late" Nurse Joy commented

"Yeah sorry bout this, do you have a room left?"

"Yes we have several"

"I'll take one, thank you"

We sat in the room to discuss what to do next.

"Alright like I said, we are going to Lavender, but were gonna also spend some more time training. Were going to beat Mark next time, so first Predator" he responded.

"We need you to master using Steel Wing"

'Got it'

"And the rest of your, were going to try and work with what your bad at and try to learn new attacks as well" they all nodded

"Alright then, let's sleep and then head off tomorrow"

* * *

"So that is the boy that stopped Team Rockets plan, he won't be a problem. Soon I will take over the organization and rule the world, for I am Black Shadow" a dark figure said before walking off.

* * *

**Well another loss, but I'm not going to let it get to me. Now I'm getting serious about training and there's another bad guy.**

**Please review.**


	14. The Power Plant

****

I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Oh and I'm not doing the whole four moves per pokemon.**

* * *

"Okay use Steel Wing" Predator flew towards a rock with his wing glowing, but it faded away before it could hit. We were making progress, occasionally he would use the move correctly, but it wouldn't be too strong, the rock only had cracks in it.

"Come on, once more" he flew forward and smashed the rock.

"Good job, your getting the hang of it" I tried to give him a boost, but he wasn't too happy with me, neither was everyone else,

"Well how is everyone else's training going?" they all glared at me.

"Oh come on, even you Rena" she wasn't glaring, but she was upset with me and Konata wasn't happy, but she was ok since she was reading.

My stomach growled. "Okay, yes I am sorry for waking up late and missing the breakfast call at the center" I looked at the sun and it was starting to go done. "But good news, it just about time for diner, so I'll start making it" yeah we haven't eaten anything all day, hell I was even mad at myself.

After a while diner was finally ready.

"Alright let's dig in" they all cheered, but then we heard something. We went to check it out.

"Guess something just ran by, let's head back" when we turned to our food, we saw that it was currently being stolen by the local wild life.

"HEY" we all yelled at them. "GIVE US OUR FOOD BACK" we tried chasing after all of them, but to no avail. They got away into their holes and little caves.

"Crap well now what"

I looked at Predator who was angry as hell.

'Dammit all' he flew towards a rock with his wing glowing and made it crack.

"Well at least you let out your anger. Let's get going" we continued forward. While we walked away, the rock cracked some more and then broke apart.

* * *

It was getting late; we did a bit more training and then went to sleep. We woke in the morning thanks to a growl and then continued down Route 9 some more.

"Use Steel Wing" after another while of training, once again Predator flew towards a rock with his glowing wing and smashed it.

"Sweet you've finally got it down, but just to make sure use it again on that rock there" he flew towards the rock and smashed it with a single attack.

"_We'll stick with just plain small rocks for now and move on to the bigger ones later_" "So what's keeping you motivated" I asked

He smirked and looked at another rock. Through his eyes, he imagined my face on the rocks. 'I wonder what indeed?' he looked at me and I didn't like it.

"Well that's enough, we have to find that center soon, a whole day without eating and I don't want another one"

We continued down the route, battling any trainer that challenge us and kept walking until I found the river, so I decided to follow it. It was night time and I still haven't reached the center.

"God damn, so hungry"

I then noticed lights; I went to the source and found this building.

"Looks like a power plant" I noted

I then saw these two guards in front of the door; I got a closer look and saw something I didn't want to see.

"_Team Rocket, what are they doing here?_"

I crept closer to here what they were saying.

"Hey" one said to the other.

"Yeah"

"You ever wonder why were here?"

"It's just one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God, watching everything, you know? With a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night"

"What? I mean why are we here, guarding this building"

"Oh. Uhhhhh. Yeah"

"What's all that stuff about God?"

"Uhhhhh. Hum? Nothing"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

"Seriously though, why are-" before he could finish, he and his commarde where put to sleep by Konata.

"Good job, if their around, there must be something good around." We walked in, but I had a thought in mind from those two "_Why are we here?_"

We walked through rooms of the plants until I heard explosion's from some other room.

"Wonder what that was?" next thing I know this giant pokemon rolled in front of me. "Wow this thing is huge" I noticed it had eyes, so I pulled out my pokedex.

"So you're a Voltrob" I looked at its data until I noticed one thing and the Voltrob started to glow.

"SHIT, RUN FOR IT" too bad we weren't fast enough, it exploded and me and Konata were caught in the blast.

"Ow"

After we got back up we continued walking, running into more Voltrobs and some Pikachu's. "_Nope not gonna try and catch those again_" since these one's were allot faster then the one in Viridian Forest. We continued until this floating ball with two magnets on its sides and a giant eye ball came up. I looked it up.

"A Magnemite eh, Konata Confusion" the attack hit, but its didn't do much. It shot a wave of electricity at Konata.

"Damn that was Shock Wave, use Hypnosis" the psychic waves hit and it dropped to the ground. "Go Firaga" I sent out my gold lizard.

'You finally got some food?' he noticed the sleeping pokemon.

"Use Ember" the attack hit and the Magnemite woke up, not happy. It charged forward.

"Dodge and use Ember again" he side jumped the attack and shot an Ember attack at the Magnemite which knocked it out. I noticed that it did allot of damage.

"So fire is good against steel, I'll remember that"

We kept walking until we ran into some darker rooms, but we had Firaga's tail fire, so we kept going until we saw this big generator.

"Its working, then why are the lights off" I looked at Firaga and Konata and saw that they were on guard. "What's wrong, you guys sense something?"

Firaga nodded. 'Yeah, something big' we looked around till we heard a loud shrieking sound. Next thing I know, there are lighting bolts flying around the room and there I saw it.

"What the hell is that?" I pulled out my pokedex. It was this giant yellow bird, with a sharp beak and spiky feathers.

"A Zapdos, a legend"

'So this is what that was'

It attacked, it sent a lighting bolt at us, but luckyly we dodged.

"Shit this isn't good. Hypnosis and then use Ember" the hypnotic waves hit and Zapdos fell to the ground. Then it was hit by Firaga's attack. I sent out Predator and Rena, we were going to need their help.

"Use Fury Attack and Scratch" the respective attacks hit and it woke up again. "Shit" it started spinning and flew forward like a drill. The attack was about to hit Konata, but Rena jumped in front and used her dome shell to protect.

"Nice save, now Dragon Rage, Confusion, Aerial Ace" since it was distracted because of Rena deflecting it's attack, it was hit by all three attacks.

"_We might actually win this_" but I thought to soon, as it let out a wave of electricity from its body, which hit all of us.

"Dammit" I looked at Zapdos and noticed that it had some cuts on it, but not from us.

"Thank you for the help boy, we will take it from here" a group of rockets came into the area. The one who said that was in front and he had a white coat over instead of the plain suit.

"Who are you, Team Rockets leader" he laughed

"Oh no, I am a Admin and we are sent here to catch some electric pokemon, but we found this and so we are after it"

"_So that's what hurt it, no wonder it was pissed_" once again Zapdos sent a thuder bolt at us.

"Go Weezing" he sent out this thing that looked like a big and small Koffing combined. The rest sent out some Raticate's, Koffings and Zubats. They all started to attack Zapdos.

"Now Weezing use Sludge" before it could, it was thrown into a wall by an invisible force. "What"

"Like I would let you catch a Legendary" I challenged. My pokemon stood in front of me.

'Yeah, I need to get a little revenge on it later' Firaga said

"So your going to interfere. Some of you focus your attacks on the boy, others keep with Zapdos" they charged towards us.

I snapped my goggles into place. "You guys ready?"

'I'm fired up' Firaga's tail fire grew bigger.

'I'm game'

'I just trained allot, so I'm good'

Next time I know a few of them have already been knocked back, if not out and Rena was standing there.

'Little Rockets, come play with Rena'

"_Good, she's in her mood again. She be fine on her own then_" "Okay, Slash, Steel Wing, Confusion"

They charged and joined Rena in her assault, knocking out more of their pokemon, but I failed to notice that Weezing had snuck behind me. It hit me with a Take Down, but before it could attack again, it was hit with something yellow and spinning and knocked out. I struggled up and saw that Zapdos had protected me. I smirked and it nodded. It fired more thunder bolts at the enemy.

"Alright, use Thunder Fang, Mud Shot, Headbutt, Aerial Ace" they used their attacks and we pushed them back.

While we were attacking, a Raticate speed past them and hit me in the gut with a Quick Attack. I tried to get it off, but it bit down on my arm, puncturing the skin. Firaga then ran up behind it and smacked it away, before using Dragon Rage on it. He looked at my bleeding arm.

"Don't worry about me, we need to beat these guys" I was breathing heavily from the impact. I looked at my pokemon and we were at our limits.

"_Damn, if we werent hungry this would be easier_" Firaga's tail once again blazed bigger and a faint red aura surronded him. He fired an Ember attack which knocked out a whole lot of them.

This continued for a few more minutes until the Admin halted his team. I stopped my side as well.

"Alright you have won, we won't be returning to this place. We have already caught some electric pokemon anyways. Boy I hoped to see you again and to battle you one on one. By then you should be strong enough to battle me. Farewell" he hit the ground with a black ball and it caused allot of smoke to appear.

When it cleared they were all gone.

"Thank god, we wouldn't of lasted much longer" I returned my injured pokemon and turned to Zapdos. "Thanks for the help" I then blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, on a bed and my arm was bandaged.

"Where am I"

Someone walked in and it was a Nurse Joy.

"Thank goodness your awake. We heard a loud noise last night and found you collapsed outside and injured. We fixed you up and your pokemon"

"Thank you" my stomach then growled.

"If your hungry, we have a limitless supply of food, since the wild pokemon in this area tend to steal from trainers" I shot up.

Next thing she knows, me and my pokemon have completely covered a table in the cafeteria and we pigged out.

"Although I said limitless, you shouldn't have taken so much, how long has it been since you all ate something?"

"Two days" she stared at us.

"I'll pack you something to take with you through the tunnel"

After we ate, we left the center with a thank you and headed for Rock Tunnel, but not before I looked back.

"One day we will come back and next time we will win"

Friaga nodded and we walked into the Rock Tunnel.

* * *

**Well Predator learned Steel Wing, fought the Rockets and a legendary and finally got some food. **

**Oh and a shout out to the first person that gets the reference I made in this chapter.**

**Please Review**


	15. Rock Tunnel

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

"Finish it with Absorb" a Hiker's Graveler was surrounded in a green aura and had its energy drained, which flowed into Rena, knocking it out.

"Good job Rena" she looked at me happily.

"I can't believe I lost, oh well I'm not losing any money"

"But your losing something you bought with money" he scowled at me and handed me a few bottles and left.

"Heh, I may not be old enough, but I can still get some" I sent out Konata, opened a bottle for her and me and we continued walking.

Okay, so right now we are in Rock Tunnel and all I am seeing are Geodude's, Onix's, Machop's, and Zubats, lots and lots of Zubats. So Rena, Konata, and Predator are getting some good training, but someone is a little pissed because he hasn't fought in a while.

"Listen, I like to have type advantages in fights and just because you have Metal Claw doesn't mean you'll win" he bit me.

'I won against Brock and I won against Misty' he said with a smug look.

"Alright, next battle I'll let you fight" he nodded.

We walked for a while longer until we ran into this girl. She was wearing this green uniform.

"Hey, you shouldn't be drinking, neither should your pokemon"

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Oh that's it, I challenge and when I win, I'm reporting you"

"Fine, but when I win, you leave me the hell alone"

She sent out this blue round thing with arms and legs and a flower on its head. It had its mouth open and was drooling. I pulled out my pokedex.

"Ah that thing looks weird"

"Don't you dare insult my Gloom" I sent out Firaga

'What the hell am I fighting?'

"Use Stun Spore" it sent out a cloud of yellow dust

"Dodge and use Ember" he complied and Gloom got burnt.

"Once more" he fired another Ember and it fainted.

"Oh no"

"So I best be on my way now"

I got our money and we left. We walked for a while until I ran into this guy; he looked like he was 14 or something.

"When you're going up a rocky mountain like this, rockslides are a threat. Can you imagine boulders tumbling down on you? That'd be like, waaaaaaaaaah! Total terror! You don't seem to be scared. Want to try using Rock Slide?" I stared at him.

"_This guy is talking about rock slides killing people and then wants to teach people's pokemon Rock Slide_"

"Okay" I sent out Rena.

"I'll teach it Rock Slide in no time"

I wandered a bit, waiting for Rena to learn Rock Slide and I ran into another Hiker.

"Hey there boy, how would you like to battle?"

"Sure" I sent out Predator

"Go Geodude"

"Dammit, oh well use Steel Wing" Predator flew forward with his wing glowing and struck Geodude, which sent it flying.

"Use Rock Throw" he threw a giant rock at Predator.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge and then use Steel Wing" he dodge the rock at high speeds and rocketed towards Geodude with a Steel Wing ready. Geodude was unable to counter it and was sent into a nearby wall, knocking it out.

"Wow, now that's a strong bird, but I don't think it can handle my next pokemon" he sent out a Graveler.

"Damn don't have Rena with me. Predator return, Firaga your up" he looked at me. "You said you wanted to fight"

'Alright then, haven't fought one of these yet'

"Use Rock Throw"

"Run up and hit it with Metal Claw" he charged with his claws ready. Graveler threw a boulder at Firaga, but he jumped over it and slashed at Graveler.

"Use Rollout" Graveler curled up into a ball and slammed into Firaga. It kept going and turned direction and came back at us, hitting Firaga again.

"Quick use Dragon Rage" the blue flame hit the rock ball, but it kept coming. Luckily Firaga dodged it.

"I got it, use Metal Claw and swipe at the bottom" Firaga prepared his claws and Graveler continued to roll at him. Before the impact, Firaga swiped at the bottom of it, sending it into the air and slamming into a wall.

"Now finish with another Dragon Rage" and with that the match was finished.

"Good match boy, looks like we need to train more" he then left. I went back to where Rena was. She was waiting there with the boy and this brown porcupine. It was a Sandslash.

"Ah there is a problem"

I didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

"She won't learn it"

"Why?" I looked at her. She shook her head.

'I don't want to learn this attack' she said.

"Alright I won't force you" "_Dammit, then leaving you here was freaking useless_"

"Well thanks anyways"

* * *

After a while we finally exit the cave.

"Finally out and free from those Zubats"

A nearby Hiker heard me and approached me.

"Hi, would you like to battle?"

"Sure" I sent out Konata and he sent out this big bat. It was a Golbat.

I twitched. "Use Confusion and finish it fast" and fast that was. One hit K.O.

"Wow, what happened there? Well go Machoke" he sent out this big grey humanoid pokemon.

I called Konata back and sent out Predator. "Use Aerial Ace" he struck before Machoke could notice.

"Finish with Peck" and it was a knock out.

"I lost that fast, I can't believe it"

"Damn you're getting strong"

'Of course, now I can easily take anything out'

We continued down the route and finally, we made it to Lavender Town.

* * *

**Not too much happened in this chapter. Got through Rock Tunnel, beat some trainers, and Rena didn't learn a new move.**

**Please Review.**


	16. Ghost Town

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

I had just exited the Lavender Town pokemon center after getting them treated.

"_I like this place, its peaceful like Pallet Town_" I around at the people, some were happy, others were different. "_Although this place is gloomier_" and it was starting to get to me.

I wandered around, looking for a tourist attraction, until an old man came up to me.

"Hello there young man, are you looking for someone?"

"No, just seeing what I can do here"

"Well have you visited the pokemon tower?"

"No, what is it?"

"It a grave site for pokemon who have died" okay now I know why some people are sad here.

"Well I guess I'll go visit the tower, pay some respect"

"Oh you're a good boy" so I left to visit the tower.

"_Man he is a weird old man_"

* * *

Okay, this was a bad idea. I mean of course I feel sorry for the pokemon and the people who have lost them, but now I'm depressed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I turned and saw Salem.

"Paying respects, what about you?"

"Same thing, but also for another reason"

"What would that be?"

"Catching a pokemon, there are wild pokemon that live here and this place is also used for battle's"

"That's kind of stupid, but I can't complain about their rules. Anyways, let's test out your new pokemon" we went up a few floors looking for a wider area and then we found one.

"Alright go Gastly" he sent out this floating ball of gas with a face.

"Go Konata" they stared off for a second.

"Use Lick" it flew at Konata and licked her.

"Ew" we both said. "Use Confusion" she hit it with the psychic energy and sent it flying.

"Use Shadow Ball" it formed a ball of ghost energy in its mouth and fired it.

"Quick dodge it and use Hypnosis" she was about to jump out of the way, when she dropped. I notice that she was sparking a bit.

"Shit she's paralyzed" the attack hit her hard. She landed near me, so I grabbed some medicine and got rid of her paralyzes.

"Now use your hypnosis" the sent out psychic waves from its eyes and made contact with Konata.

"Now use Confusion" she sent Gastly flying again.

"How"

"Her ability stops her from being put to sleep, now use Confusion again"

"Dodge it and finish with another Shadow Ball" it flew behind some graves to avoid Konata's attack and then fired the Shadow Ball before we could locate it. I returned Konata and sent out Rena, she shuddered after I sent her.

'This is haunted isn't it?' I noticed her shivering

"Rena there's nothing to be scared of" she nodded with some hesitation. "Now use Aqua Jet on Gastly"

Water surrounded her before she shot forward like a bullet, hitting and knocking out Gastly. He returned Gastly and sent out this big blue duck.

"So Psyduck evolved, well no matter, use Mud Shot"

"Counter with Water Gun" the fired a stream of water with wash away the Mud Shot. "Now hit it with Confusion"

"Damn, get near it with Aqua Jet and then use Scratch" she got in front of Golduck before it could respond and scratch it.

"Now use Absorb" she began sucking Golduck's energy.

"Send it back with Confusion" he sent her into a near by wall.

"Use Aqua Jet"

"Stop it with Water Gun" both attacks collided and they struggled. This went on for a little bit before the Water Gun broke through Rena's attack and sent her back.

"_Damn he's been training allot_" "Go Predator and finish with Aerial Ace" he got behind Golduck and hit him in the back of the head, knocking it out. As Salem returned Golduck, Predator began to glow. He grew bigger and his neck and beak became longer. His feathers also became more of an orange like color.

"Awesome you evolved" Predator was now a Fearow.

'Sweet, now I can beat things easier'

Salem sent out Scyther. They locked eyes and charged at each other before any commands were given, but before they could strike, a priestess came running down.

"Run for it" then a crowd of people came rushing by.

"What's their problem?" my question was just answered. A big floating brown thing with a freaky face showed up.

'**Be Gone From This Place or Your Souls Will Be Mine**'

We stared at it for a bit, before screaming.

"HOLY SHIT" I screamed

"RUN FOR IT" we booked it down the stairs.

"WTF IS THAT THING?" we didn't stop running until we made it to the pokemon center.

* * *

It was about 1 in the afternoon; I couldn't sleep after the whole thing. I got ready and left my room, on my door there was a note, Salem had left earlier, he wanted to say bye, but I wouldn't wake up.

"How the hell did he sleep after that?"

I left the center and ran into the old man from yesterday.

"Hi there young boy, did you enjoy your time at the tower?"

"No, there was freaking ghost thing, that wasn't a pokemon, roaming the place and threatened me"

"I see, well I best be off" he left in the direction of the tower.

"Weird old man, whatever" I left and headed towards Saffron City.

* * *

**Well I ran into Salem, Predator evolved and I got the shit scared out of me by a ghost.**

**A shout out to Knevix Roze for getting the reference in Power Plant and**

**to vacfrog for pointing out a reference that i didnt even know i made.**

**Please Review.**


	17. Unexspected

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

Passing through Route 7, we battled all the trainers here. Not too many were a problem, but some gave a challenge, but with the newly evolved Predator, we got through.

Right now I'm in a battle with this Biker.

"_Man this guy is fat and he smell's worse than his pokemon_" I looked at the fat Biker with his Koffing out.

"Use Sludge" the Koffing threw a blob of purple ooze which landed near me. That didn't help my situation.

"Firaga finish it with Ember"

'Gladly' the attack hit and burned the Koffing, finishing the match.

"Damn you kid"

"Just give me my money"

"Hey you wanna trade pokemon?"

"No"

"Well, I'm not paying, bye" he rode off as fast as he could.

"Hey Fatass, get back here" I yelled at him

'At least I can breathe again' Firaga said

* * *

We walked down the Route some more, until I ran into a familiar face.

"Hey Jon, what are you up to?" I greeted my friend and rival.

"Nothing, I almost got run over by this fat smelly biker" I sweat dropped at this. "Hey I caught a new pokemon; it needs to catch up to my other pokemon, so I wanna battle you"

Wow déjà vu. "Sure why not"

"It's going to be a two on two" he sent out his pokemon. It was this little red fox with six bushy tails, a Vulpix. I sent out Firaga.

"Use Quick Attack" it shot forward and rammed into Firaga stomach.

"Quick use Slash" Firaga slashed at its side.

"Use Ember"

"You know that won't work. Whatever, show him a real Ember" they both fired their attacks and they collided, with a small explosion at the center. Firaga's Ember eventually over powered Vulpix's and went straight at it. Although something weird happened, the embers started dancing around Vulpix and then it absorbed them.

"Now use Ember again" it fired the same attack, but only bigger. Firaga dodge the attack anyways and charged forward.

"Use Slash" once again it raked its claw across Vulpix's body, knocking it out.

"Damn we need to train more" he sent out his next pokemon.

"Doesn't matter, its two to one and – What the Hell Is That?" our mouths were a gaped. What we were looking at was a giant blue serpent.

"That is Gyarados. Magikarp's evolve form" he explained

"This use to be that useless fish" it didn't take that good, it roared which cause allot of the local trainers to come by and watch.

'We're boned' Firaga said

I was sweating. "Use Dragon Rage"

"Counter with your own"

Both pokemon fired a Dragon Rage attack, which collided and exploded in the air.

"Get in close and use Thunder Fang" using the smoke for cover, Firaga charged with his teeth sparking and bit down on Gyarados's tail. It roared in discomfort.

"Use Aqua Tail" its tail glowed blue and it smacked Firaga away. He struggled to get back up. "Now finish it with Dragon Rage" that ended Firaga's fight. I returned him and sent out Predator.

'Wow, this thing is huge'

"Predator concentrate, use Air Cutter" he slashed his wings through the air and sent razor like wind at Gyarados. "Now follow up with Aerial Ace" Gyarados was too distracted by the first attack he didn't notice Predator behind him until he struck.

"Gyarados use Ice Fang" Jon ordered. Gyarados teeth began to freeze over and he bit Predator.

"Use Fury Attack to get out of there" Predator pecked furiously at Gyarados's face until its jaw loosened and he flew away. I noticed Predator had some ice on its body.

"_That did more damage than I thought, better keep it long range_" "Use Air Cutter"

Jon just smiled mischievously. "Use Twister" Gyarados roared and the air around him span. It made a tornado that absorbed Predator's attack and then it moved towards Predator and sucked him in. Once the attack was over Predator landed with a thud.

"Well, you only won because I was caught off guard"

"Use whatever excuse you want. I won I beat you and I am awesome" he danced off, while I headed back to Lavender Town to heal my pokemon.

* * *

By the time I made it to the center and back to the spot I was at, it was starting to get dark. After a while I made it to this gate.

"This leads to Saffron and there is a Gym there, sweet" Me and Firaga entered, but didn't expect this to happen.

"You Shall Not Pass" the guard yelled at us.

"What" I said confused

"You Shall Not Pass"

"But how can I get to Saffron and then Celadon"

"Go through the Underground Path. There you will the path that answers your question" he then kicked us out and pointed to this house near by.

"YOU'RE A NERD" I yelled into the gate before we left.

'Your one to talk'

* * *

"Damn guard, won't let us into Saffron and then sends me into this place" It was poorly lit, one way passage way. I was lucky with Firaga's tail fire.

"It's dark and creepy in here" I started to think and get paranoid. "What if I get robbed or I get jumped or worse" I was shaking "What if I get raped. Okay now I'm freaking out. I'm too young to be defiled" Just then Firaga hit me, again.

He pointed and I saw a light, I ran to it, leaving Firaga in the dust.

'He fights a legendary, yet doesn't like the dark, I got a winner here'

* * *

I just exited Route 8 and I have one thing to say.

"Man that was the shortest route ever, of all time"

Finally I was in Celadon City.

* * *

**So not much happened in this chapter, I won some matches and I lost to Jon. Next time some things will happen.**

**Please Review**


	18. Celadon Problems

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists**

* * *

The next day I was about to leave the center when someone else who was trying to leave and bumped into me. It was a boy about my age, he wore a red vest, over a black t-shirt and blue pants with running shoes. To top it all off, he had a red hat over his brown hair, which shot out like spikes and he had brown eyes too.

"Sorry man, should have looked where I was going"

"Its fine, I'm still asleep anyways, I should have been looking too" I looked at him.

"Are you a trainer, you're here to get a badge too aren't you"

"No, I'm just here on some business. My name is Red, by the way"

"Mine's Eddy"

"Nice to meet you" he started heading down the street. "By the way, the Gym Leader here use's grass pokemon, but even with if you have an advantage she is tough. You might want to look around the city too, there some places you should check out and there is a secret place as well" with that he left.

"Secret, I know what were going to do today" I ran around trying to find it.

* * *

I looked for while until I got bored, then I found something else to do.

I noticed this babe nearby.

"Hey girl what are you doing tonight?"

"Not you" and she left, with me in the dirt, shot down.

"Ouch" I noticed another hotty around.

"Hey baby, I'm new around here, was hoping you would show me around?"

"Hey what are you doing with my girl?" I turned and saw this big looking dude.

"_I'm screwed_" "Just asking for a tour, ah bye" I ran away with him chasing after me.

I ran until he got tripped by something fast, but I didn't stay to find out what it was, I took a turn around a corner and ran until I knew I wouldn't get beat.

"Damn *pant* that sucked *pant* shot down twice *pant*. Few, I am out of shape" I saw this door.

"Wonder where this leads"

I entered and saw stairs; I kept going until I saw another door. When entered I was on the roof of the building. I saw this sign that says 'I KNOW EVERYTHING', I entered the door beside it and I saw this Karate dude.

"Hi"

"Hey there boy, sit down and listen to me" I sat down.

"There is nothing I don't know, like I wrote on the blackboard"

"That's a lie, you can't know everything"

"I know about the world of pokemon in your Game Boy Advance!"

"What are you talking about? You mean this?" i pulled out my Game Boy.

"Get together with your friends and enjoy trading"

"I am so confused"

"Okay now listen to my lesson"

"Oh shit, school, I don't want to learn"

"Shut Up and Listen" he yelled

"Yes sir" "_I'm scared_"

I sat there for about an hour, listening to this guy rant on about stuff I knew. He also talked about stuff I didn't know about, but its school, no one pays attention in school, except for nerds. He finally finished.

"Now for listening, I would like to give you a gift, sadly the last one I had, ran away. You may see an Eevee around town, that would be the pokemon, if you are interested then go ahead and catch it"

"Okay, see ya" and I ran out of there.

I left the building and noticed this little brown fox like thing.

"Oh an Eevee, sweet now it's going to be mine" I sent out Firaga, but it ran off, at a very fast pace. "Wow its fast, I'm not chasing after it" I headed towards the department store.

"This place is huge, how I am going to find anything"

"If you don't know where to look, come to us and we will fill you in" a receptionist answered

"Oh, well that's embarrassing"

* * *

I got what was needed and left. Outside was this girl wearing a kimono, seemed to be my age or older.

"_Who cares, she is a beauty_"

"Hi there, how would you like to show me around town?"

"I'm sure you can manage" she said

"_Three in one day, ouch_"

Next thing I know, my ear is being pulled by some other girl.

"Who do you think you are, trying to get a date with Erika? You pervert, you men are all the same"

"Well, if she won't how about you?"

She kicked me in the shin.

"No way"

"Oh come on you show me a good time and I show you"

"YOU PERVERTED DOG, JUST FOR THAT YOU ARE BANNED FROM CHALLENGING THE GYM" she screamed

"What, you can't do that"

"But I can" Erika spoke up "Until I see that you are worthy, I will not allow you to challenge me"

"That's not fair"

"Life isn't fair" she said and then they left. In the corner of the building a shadow watched.

* * *

Back on the shortest route on all time, we were doing some training and now we are having lunch. It was the usual, Firaga and Predator were playing with their food, throwing it in the air and catching it, Rena was quietly eating beside me; Konata and I were reading some manga and eating. I was also dealing with my anger like any other human being, drinking.

"Damn bitch, won't let me get my badge. She can go to hell"

"You made Erika or someone that works with her mad and now she won't let you into the gym, right?"

I looked and saw Red standing there. "Yeah, what's her problem?"

"They got something against men, I don't really know why, but once they get to know you then it will be fine. I had to do the same thing"

"Really, well what did you do to get back in?"

"That's something you have to do yourself"

We were all to pre-occupied with the conversation, we failed to notice something eating our lunch until it made a noise. We turned and saw Eevee there eating our lunch.

"Hehe" I walked slowly towards it. "That's right I mean no harm, I just want to catch you" I jumped at the last words, but it ran under me.

"Quick, everyone try and catch it" they all charged at it, but before they could get it, it moved and they crashed into each other. It stopped and started laughing at us, but it failed to notice me behind it.

"You think that's funny, eh" I grabbed it before it could run. "Ha, I win" I was wrong; it started to run with me holding on. "_Shit its using Quick Attack_" it dragged me around for a bit, until it came between two trees and only it could fit between them and I crashed.

"Dammit, that's twice it got away" I heard Red laughing his ass off.

"Oh man, that was too funny"

"Yeah, laugh at me" he then looked at Firaga

"I just noticed your Charmeleon is a shiny"

"Yeah, that's how Firaga gets attention"

"Well, your pokemon look well trained and from what I've seen, they all have some interesting personalities. They say pokemon pick up traits from their trainer"

"So I've been told" remembering back to Giovanni when he said the same thing. "_Still don't know if that's a compliment or an insult_"

"Well I gotta go, I have more things to do in the next town, see ya" and he left, while we went back to our lunch.

* * *

I went back to the center and found Nurse Joy standing there.

"Hello, have you seen a trainer in red, he forgot something"

"Oh that's Red"

"His name is Red, odd, anyways he forgot this, could you return it to him?" she handed me this night vision goggle like thing.

"Sure, when I see him again, I'll return them to him" I got my pokemon healed and then I wondered the town some more, until I ran into a familiar face again.

"Hi Erika"

"You're still in this city, you should leave and I am not going to battle you until you prove your worth"

"Whatever, I'm leaving until get a battle out you" I pulled out a candy bar, unwrapped it and was about to take a bite when it was taken from me. Once again Eevee had taken my food and he looked happy about it.

"Okay that's it" I ran at it and it jumped over me.

"I'm not letting you get away" I jumped at it, but it tackled me. "So you wanna fight" it nodded. "Let me say one thing, I don't like to hurt pokemon, but I'll make this one exception. Okay let's go"

I jumped again, but it ran under, so I landed and leaped at it again. It used Tackle again to get the better of me and hit. I tumbled a bit away, but got back up again. I looked to see that it wasn't there anymore; I looked around, but got hit in the back. I looked and saw I stick nearby, so I picked it up. I took a stance and it charged, but then all I knew is that it was already in front of me and had tackled me.

"_Damn it's fast_"

When it rebounded off of me, I swung my stick and sent it back.

"_Great now I feel bad_", but not for long, because the next thing i knew, it had used Quick Attack and struck.

I swung my stick again, but this time it caught it in its mouth. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't let go, just then it broke it. While it was in the air, I saw a chance and I took it, I rammed it myself and it flew. I then leaped again and grabbed it, but it bit my arm. It flailed in my arms while I tried to hold on, but I got tired after a minute. It got out of my arms and I dropped to the ground.

"_Okay, leave the pokemon battling to the pokemon_"

"Alright, I give up you win" it looked at me with a smile. I had just noticed that a crowd had gathered around to watch me fight. A lot of them were laughing. Eevee on the other hand had walked up to me and laid down in my lap.

"I'm guessing you're tired too" it looked up at me with a smile and bounced up and down. "Man your hyper; did you just want to play?"

It nodded. 'Yup'

"Say, you want to come along with me?" it nodded "Are you a boy?" he nodded again. I pulled out a pokeball from my bag and tapped Eevee with it; he went in without any trouble, then I let him out. Erika came up to me.

"What a weird relationship you have with pokemon. How did you know that it wanted to play?"

"I don't know, just kind of figured it out while we were fighting. Doesn't matter, I got a new party member" I smiled at him and he jumped up onto my shoulder. I heard Erika giggle.

"Men are so barbaric" she giggled again. "Come to the gym later, I wish to challenge you, what is your name"

I smiled at her. "My name is Eddy"

"Alright Eddy, see you later"

"Sweet" I left real quickly to the center to heal up Eevee.

* * *

**I don't really know what I was thinking here, human vs. pokemon, it just kind of came to me, tell me what you thought of it and no hardcore flamming, just a simple it was fine or not. **

**Anyways I met Red, got an Eevee and next I'll be taking on Erika.**

**Please Review**


	19. Grass Battle

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

"I still can't believe that your letting him face you" Erika's assistant complained

"He proved that he isn't all that bad" Erika replied

"But-"

"No buts, my decision is final"

I entered I bit after that.

"Yo, so are you ready?" I looked around and noticed that the place was a garden. "This place looks nice, didn't know there were this many flowers"

She was a bit taken back by my sudden change in topic. "Um, thank you. Anyways the battle will be in the next room, follow us"

"She may have let you face her, but you're going to lose and I still haven't forgiven you"

"Um, who are you?" she was pissed after that.

"I'm the one who got you ban from the gym. You tried to get a date out of me earlier today"

"So you want a date?"

"NO WAY YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT"

"Okay, no need to shout" I went into the room where Erika was.

"Alright this battle will be three on three, let us begin" she sent out a Gloom and I sent out my new pokemon.

"Go, Yoruichi" the little Eevee came out.

'Alright let's play' he hopped up and down.

"Use Tackle" Yoruichi charged and was in front of Gloom before any of us saw, Gloom was thrown backwards.

"Amazing speed" Erika complimented. "Use Stun Spore" Gloom coughed out a yellow cloud, but Yoruichi was already behind it.

"Okay, what the hell has it been eating, no matter Tackle it" striking from behind, Yoruichi sent Gloom into the Stun Spore.

"Now use Bite" Yoruichi ran up and locked his jaw onto the top of Gloom.

"While it's close, use Mega Drain" Gloom began to drain Yoruichi's energy.

"Get out of there" he let go and ran as fast as he could, but Gloom was still able to regain power.

"Use Tackle again" he ran up to Gloom, but they were ready this time.

"Use Grass Knot" a little vine came out of the ground and tripped Yoruichi, who rolled to a stop in front of Gloom.

"Now use Stun Spore" the Stun Spore surrounded Yoruichi, causing him to inhale it.

"Let's finish this up fast, use Bite" once again he bit onto Gloom's flower head.

"Shake it off and use Acid" it started flailing around and hitting its head on the ground until Yoruichi finally let go, then it hurled a blob of purple goop at him, sending him back. Both pokemon looked a tired.

"Use Quick Attack"

'Let's finish this game' Yoruichi said before he disappeared. He ran fast leaving a white streak behind him and hitting Gloom in the back.

Erika returned it and sent out a Weepinbell.

"Use Quick Attack" Yoruichi got to its back before anyone could see it, but stopped before he could strike, he was sparking a little.

"Use Vine Whip and take hold" the vine on its head wrapped around Yoruichi and lifted him into the air. "Now use Slam" it brought him down into the ground hard and knocked him out. I returned him.

"Oh man, well you did well for your first battle, go Predator" I sent out my big bird.

'You're my prey, oh well'

"Use Aerial Ace" once again, another of my pokemon appeared behind my opponents and struck it in the back.

"Quick use Wrap" the vine on Weepinbell's head wrapped around Predator's body and squeezed.

"Use Fury Attack" Predator furiously pecked at Weepinbell's face.

"Hold onto it and use Razor Leaf" Weepinbell sent forth several dozen razor sharp leaves at Predator, halting his attack.

"Spin" Predator just looked at me. "Just do it" he began spinning and Weepinbell was drawn closer to him.

"Now Fury Attack" he again pecked numerously until Weepinbell let go, to get away.

"Now hit it with Air Cutter" he slashed his wings in the air and sent razor sharp waves of wind at Weepinbell.

"Quick use Razor Leaf"

"Retaliate with Air Cutter"

Weepinbell sent another barrage of leaves at Predator, but they were all cut through by the sharp waves of wind.

"Not good, use Acid" Erika ordered

"Sweet she's starting to panic, deflect it with Steel Wing" Predator's wings glowed metallically and he put them in a defensive position, which blocked the acid.

"Now use Aerial Ace"

"Use Razor Leaf"

Predator flew straight into the barrage of leaves and hit Weepinbell head on. Erika returned Weepinbell and sent out this pile of vines, with eyes and feet.

"The hell is that?"

"This is Tangela, now use Bind" a few vines from its body extended, but Predator flew out of the way. "Alright then use Vine Whip and grab the ceiling and then use Constrict"

It shot out vines all the way to ceiling and pulled itself up to where Predator was. Then it swung and constricted Predator with some more vines. They plummeted back to the ground.

"Damn, use Aerial Ace" he struck, causing Tangela to tumble back. "Now use Air Cutter"

"Take the hit and use Bind" Tangela planted itself and withstood the attack, then it extended more vines and got Predator into a bind.

"_Damn, it's too far away to attack it_"

"Now use Solar Beam"

"What is that?"

I got my answer when Tangela started to charge up some energy. A ball of light formed in front of Tangela. Predator was panicking and so was I. He pecked at the vines, trying to get loose.

'Tang' it said

"Good, now fire"

It fired a beam of light, which completely engulfed Predator.

"Shit, Predator!"

I looked around the areas that the beam had gone through. I spotted Predator struggling to get up.

"Hey, it's okay, take a break"

He shook his head. 'I'm not done' he stood up and screeched.

"Impressive, he took a full Solar Beam and manages to stand up" Erika commented. "Doesn't matter, use Vine Whip"

Predator took flight and avoided the attack. Tangela used Vine Whip again, but I ordered an Air Cutter, which slashed through the vines and went straight at Tangela.

"Now use Aerial Ace" he flew straight into Tangela and then unleashed a Fury Attack. "Now finish with one more Air Cutter"

'You're finished' and indeed it was. The match ended and I was victorious. Predator came down to me and I hugged him.

"Dude you are awesome"

Erika walked up to me, holding the badge out.

"I was wrong about you; you are a capable trainer and have some strong pokemon"

"Thank you" I was about to take the badge when her assistant ran up and swiped it.

"What are you doing?" Erika asked

"He isn't worthy, I have never seen someone this idiotic and perverted. He didn't win, he must have cheated and I'm going to prove it" she pulled out a pokeball.

"Um, you're that girl I was arguing with before right? Can you just give me my badge?"

She was red now. "No way, I'm going to beat you and prove that you don't deserve this" she sent out this thing with a flower on its head, it had a resemblance to Gloom.

"I've sent out my Vileplume, now send out your pokemon" I sent out Firaga.

"Oh a shiny, how rare, it looks quite beautiful" Erika complimented

"Thank you"

'Now time for the gym match'

'Ah this isn't the gym match' Predator said

'What'

'I already won the gym match; this girl is just being stubborn'

I looked at my pokemon. "_Wonder what their talking about, whatever it is Firaga doesn't look happy_"

"Vileplume use Sludge Bomb" it sent out this large poisonous looking gunk.

"Dodge and use Ember"

Firaga jumped over it and fired Ember at it. He then ran up and used Slash.

"Damn, use Sunny Day" Vileplume fired this red light towards the ceiling.

"Why's it so hot all the sudden, why's there a sun inside"

"Now use Solar Beam" it charged for a second and then fired the Solar Beam.

"Shit, dodge it" but Firaga didn't completely avoid it. "Well it wasn't a direct hit, use Ember"

He scoffed at me and then fired the Ember, but it was bigger then before. "_What, blaze isn't activated_"

The attack hit and knocked out Vileplume.

"Alright match won and now I would like my badge"

"How'd I lose?"

Erika walked up. "It's because you didn't keep calm. He also used Sunny Day against you"

"_Did I?_"

"Well, fine here's your badge"

"Yay, thank you"

Firaga came up to me and starting talking with his Char's and meleon's.

"I don't think you've realized that I can't understand you"

He didn't seem to care. He hit me and continued his rant.

'Why is it that I have been in every gym battle, most at a disadvantage and the one gym where I would have an advantage I'm not in it. What the hell is wrong with you, you Idiot' then he let out a stream of fire.

"OW, that burns"

"I think he just learned Flamethrower" Erika pointed out

We started to fight, while Erika and her assistant were left standing there.

"We lost to him?"

Erika just giggled. "Yup"

* * *

**Well I had to fight two people for it, but I got my badge.**

**Please Review.**


	20. Girl Trouble

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

* * *

After my match with Erika I went back to the pokemon center to heal up and to sleep, before heading back to Lavender Town the next day. Since I have to return this thing to Red and that's the way he went. I left the center and bumped into someone, again.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I looked and blushed at what I saw. A girl my age, wearing a pale blue sleeveless shirt, a red miniskirt, blue baggy socks, running shoes, and a white hat with half a pokeball symbol. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I shot up. "Its alright, I was being careless and knocked you over" I helped her up.

"Thank you" she smiled. "By the way, I'm looking for someone, have you seen a boy, my age, wearing red. His name is Red as well"

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for him too, he dropped this thing" I showed her the device.

Her eyes lit up. "Really can I come with you?"

"Of course"

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, he went to Lavender Town"

"Alright then let's go"

We walked out of town and into the shortest route of all time. I failed to notice her eyes had narrowed down and she smirked mischievously.

* * *

"Damn guards won't let us pass through Saffron" I mumbled

Once again I was in the poorly lit and a definite hideout for robbers, the Underground Path.

"Now I remember" Green suddenly said

"What'd you remember?"

"You're the guy that was fighting the Eevee in town"

"Yeah that was me" I sighed.

"That was hilarious!" she said laughing at me. "I've never seen someone catch a pokemon like that!"

"Well he challenged me, so I accepted. In the end I got a new pokemon. Anyways let's get out of here before it gets too dark"

"What's the rush?" I turned around and her face was a few inches away from mine, I blushed a bit from the closeness.

"I kinda like dark places like this" she slowly got closer.

"Well I-I-I think we should find a place more comfortable"

She leaned in closer. "But in a place like this, no one would be able to see what some people might be doing…" she was so close. "And I like a guy who's a little… adventurous…"

We were just about to meet, when she moved to the side, missed me completely and walked ahead.

"But we need to find Red and knowing him; he might not stay in town for long. So let's get going."

She walked forward while I just stood there with my face all red.

"Wai-Wait up" I jogged after her.

She giggled.

"_What is she thinking?_"

* * *

"I'm hungry" Green's stomach growled.

"Sure, we could use a break"

"But I'm not really good at cooking" she frowned a little.

"Don't worry about it, I'll cook and you feed the pokemon"

She brightened up. "Okay"

I released all my pokemon and she released hers.

"Wow" my mouth went agape. She had sent out a big blue turtle with cannons and two pink things. One that looked like a fat rabbit and the other looked similar to a Clefairy. They all seemed quite powerful.

"So beautiful, you have a shiny Charmeleon" her eyes attached themselves onto Firaga's sight.

"Anyways, you guys do whatever you feel like, I'll call you when diner is ready" they all began either training or playing, while Konata was left reading. Green allowed hers to do the same; they introduced themselves and then went on with what they were doing.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"Just get their food ready."

After a half-hour it was ready. I called them over and they rushed, they began eating right away. I got the extra thing for me and Konata.

"Hey, how do you have alcohol if you're the same age as me?" Green asked

I sipped from my bottle. "Sometimes I get older trainers to buy me it, rather then give me reward money"

"Can I have one?"

I took out another bottle from my bag and gave it.

"Thank you" she took a little and recoiled a bit from the taste.

"First time, eh? Don't worry. You'll get use to the taste quickly."

We went back to eating. After a few minutes she finished her bottle and asked for another. Of course I complied. Our pokemon had finished eating and I had told them to train, but Yoruichi wanted to play, so we fought for some time.

"Hey you" I turned to Green to see her face flushed.

"_Oh boy, she's a light weight_"

"Why's the Eevee only get to play with you. I wanna play too"

She tackled me to the ground and pinned me.

"Good, now let's play" she drew closer.

"Green is that you?" we both faced the direction of the voice. Standing there was Red, with a confused expression on his face.

"RED" she threw her arms around him and brought them both onto the grass. "Where have you been, I've been looking for you" she started tearing up.

"Well I've been busy and I didn't want to get you involved"

"Well you should still tell me things you idiot" she began to cry.

"Do-Don't cry Green. What is wrong with her?"

"She's a light weight"

* * *

Green was now sleeping peacefully while Red and I discuss some matters. He also told me a bit about Green, how she sometimes uses people to get something, find someone, or doesn't want to do something and I feel used.

"Thanks for returning the Silph. Scope to me, saved me some traveling"

"No problem and thanks for the advice about Erika. Only four more to go. So what were you doing in Lavender?"

"I need to get to the top of the Tower, but I can't with all the ghosts. That's were this comes in handy, with the Silph. Scope I can see what the ghost really are. Plus I think Team Rocket is there"

I perked up at the name. "Really? Sounds cool, I'm in"

"What? But it'll be dangerous." He said

"I'll be fine"

"You could be hurt or worse"

"So when are we leaving?"

"Your not listening are you?"

"So we're going to wait for her"

He looked dumbstruck. "Okay then"

"Ow my head, what happened?" Green approached us.

"Oh you're awake,"

"Well we ran into Red and now we're gonna go fight against Team Rocket"

"And your not worried" she asked

"Nope, can we get before it gets dark"

"You either aren't listening or don't care"

"There's a very fine line between not listening and not caring. I like to think that I walk that line every day of my life"

"Let's just go before I have an aneurysm" Red suggested.

We packed everything and then ventured back to the Pokemon Tower.

* * *

**Can't really say much here. Green's a flirt, I'm weak, and now they think I'm stupid.**

**Oh and its time for guess the reference in the chapter. Winner gets a shout out.**

**Please Review.**


	21. Ghost of a Chance

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"Its sooooo creepy; you'll protect me Red, won't you?" Green said as she held onto his arm and batted her eyelashes.

We were back in the Pokemon Tower. None of the ghosts had bothered us. According to the Silph. Scope they were actually Gastly.

Red was more nervous about something else. "Ah yeah, sure"

Red had told me that Green does flirt with guys to get something she wants, so I'm trying to figure out what it is.

"_What could he have?_"

"Green what do you really want?"

"I want you to take me to that mountain"

"_A mountain_"

"Green I've told you-"

"**Intruders Be Gone or Your Souls Shall Be Mine**" A ghost appeared in front of us.

"Red, what the does the Silph. Scope say about its identity?"

Red gasped after looking at it.

"It's actually a ghost"

"What! There's no way that can be right"

Another ghost then appeared beside it.

"**Muhahahaha , You Foolish Ghouls**" the new ghost said.

"**Wait, Did You Just Say Foolish Ghouls?**"

"**Did I? I Meant You Foolish Fools Muhahahaha**"

"**No, No, No, You Can Not Screw Up a Single Line or They Won't Be Scared**"

"**Just Like The Last Bunch Were Scared, There They Are On The Top Floor Wetting Themselves. Yup You Did a Good Job Scaring Them**"

I didn't know whether to be afraid or to laugh.

"**Well What Can We Do? We Can't Fight Them and There's That Other Ghost That Is Extremely Not Happy**"

"**Yes Even If Were To Get Up There We Wouldn't Be Able To Hit Them. What If We Get Someone Else To Fight For Us? I'll Go Find Some Of The Wild Pokemon To Help**" The first ghost left.

"Um, excuse me"

"**What Is It? Wait A Second**" it disappeared.

"AHHH!" Red and I turned to see Green missing.

"**Hmhmhmhm** **Now You Two Must Help Get Rid Of Those Unwanted Intruders If You Want The Female Back**"

"That's not fair, you can teleport. You suck"

"**And Now I Make My Escape With My Fleshy Hostage Never To Be Seen Again! Unless I Want To Be Seen. In Which Case, If I See You Before You See Me, Look Out!**" With that, it left.

We were dumbfounded. I really didn't know how to respond to all of this.

"Um, so we continue heading upstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think" Red answered.

"You think we should've said something about us going up there anyways"

"Probably should of. Dammit it took Green. Were down a man"

"A woman"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Hey let me go!" a suspended Green commanded.

"**Sorry, But We Need Those Two Friends Of Yours To Get Rid Of That Ghost Pokemon. We Can't Get Up Stairs And Get Rid Of Those Intruders**", the first ghost explained.

"**And With You As Our Hostage, Those Two Will Now Have No Choice But To Go Up There And Get Rid Of That Other Spirit Hmhmhmhm**"

"You do know that we were going up there anyways and by going up there we were probably going to fight that ghost and the guys up top"

The ghost just floated there.

"**Well This Is A Bit Awkward**" the annoying ghost pointed out.

"How do you deal with him?"

"**I Really Don't Know**"

* * *

We have been running up stairs and through floors for a bit now and knowing me…

"Damn, how many *pant* stairs are we going *pant* to run up?" I panted.

"We haven't run that much yet. Man your out of shape…"

"Screw you; I'm a walking person, not running"

"Whatever, we have to be close now"

"**Be Gone …. Intruders**" a voice whispered near the next set of stairs. Another ghost had appeared.

Looking through his Silph. Scope. Red stated, "It's a Marowak"

"A what?"

The ghost began to take shape. It had a brown body that stood on both legs, had a tail, a skull-like head and was holding a bone in one hand.

"It's a ground type, so a grass or water pokemon would be best." Red advised me.

I released Rena and he released this big green dinosaur with a giant flower on its back.

'Venusaur' it roared. It looked at Rena. 'Am I fighting you?'

'No, we're fighting that pokemon over there' she explained.

"Are they seriously introducing themselves to each other right now?" Red asked.

"I don't know" I replied without a care. "_Although at times I wish I knew what my pokemon were saying_"

Marowak didn't hesitate to take the opening and leaped right at Venusaur.

"Stop it with Aqua Jet"

Before Marowak could strike, Rena intercepted, ramming the angered pokemon.

"Hey, distract it for a little, we'll take it out in one hit!"

"Okay." I replied.

Marowak threw its bone and it span in the air. Rena jumped out of the way, but the bone u-turned and hit.

"Use Absorb"

Rena faced where Marowak was, but it wasn't there. It appeared right behind and whacked her again, then vanished again. This time it reappeared above Venasaur and head butted it in the face.

"I said distract it", Red disappointedly sneered with a raised eyebrow.

"It kind of hard to distract a ghost"

Rena fired a Mud Shot at Marowak, only for it to fly upwards to dodge.

"Quick Aqua Jet" Rena again shot towards Marowak like a bullet but it countered Rena by hitting her like she was a baseball.

"Red, how long do we have to continue?"

"I'll tell you when we're ready since there isn't a lot of sunlight in here"

Our attention was brought back to the battle by a crash. Marowak had been knocked into some graves by Rena and she didn't look too happy.

'So you like to juggle people, eh'

Marowak just glared at her.

"Hey, do you feel some kind of dark aura?" Red asked.

'Saur' Venasaur seemed to be affected by it as well.

"Use Mud Shot"

Rena fired a Mud Shot, but instead of a straight shot, she spread it, causing Marowak to start scratching its eyes in a state of temporary blindness. Just as its sight had begun to return, Rena had already gotten under and used Aqua Jet to send it airborne. Then with a barrage of multiple Aqua Jets Marowak was sent juggling into the air.

'Saur'

"Hey we're ready here, just pin it down!"

"Rena pin it down with Mud Shot!"

Rena used her momentum to get above Marowak, before sending it flying into the ground and pinning it with a pile of mud. Marowak struggled to get out.

"Now fire Solar Beam"

Venasaur stood on its front legs, pointing its flower at Marowak and unleashed a large beam of blinding white light that engulfed Marowak. When the attack ended, Marowak was lying unconscious and there was a giant hole in the wall directly behind it.

"We're so in trouble for that."

"We'll fix it later. For now let's go up and take out the Rockets."

* * *

**Green was kidnapped by ghost, a ghost Marowak attacked us and we blew a hole in the wall of a grave tower.**

**Next time we fight the Rockets and someone new shows up.**

**Please review after reading.**


	22. Black Shadow

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

**Sorry for not updating for a while.**

* * *

"So I'll take the ones on the right side and you take the ones on the left"

"Agreed" "_There's more on that side anyways_"

After beating the ghost Marowak, we continued up the tower and made it to the top floor. Like Red had told me, there were a lot of Team Rocket members up here.

"Hey kid, you better leave before you get hurt." One of the members called.

"Ha, I've beaten you guys before and I'll do it again" I sent out Yoruichi, Firaga, and Rena.

The Rockets crowded together and released their pokemon.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!"

Their pokemon consisted of the usual Rattata's, Koffing's, a Raticate, and….

"Destroy those first and fast" and they were destroyed fast.

So now that the Zubat's were taken care of, the real fight can start.

"Use Flamethrower, Aqua Jet, and Quick Attack"

Firaga spewed a stream of fire, while Rena and Yoruichi rushed forward and struck before the enemies could notice. Yoruichi had just sent another Rattata spiraling when the Raticate tackled him from behind. He skidded to a stop and glared at his opponent.

'So you wanna play, eh?'

Both pokemon used Quick Attack and collided. They struggled against each other, trying to over power the other. They eventually jumped back and then charged forward again. Raticate's prepared to take a bite out of Yoruichi as soon as they meet, but just before the point of impact, Yoruichi had sped up and used Bite on Raticate's tail. Yoruichi threw Raticate over him and then finished the fight with a Quick Attack to Raticate's gut.

While that was going on, Firaga and Rena had finished off a large portion of the enemies.

"Man you guys are weak, I can't believe I had trouble with you before."

"Shut up!"

I just pulled the bottom of my right eye lid and stuck out my tongue in response.

"Tsk, immature brat…"

"Enough" a voiced boomed in the room. Everyone had stopped fighting to look. A man wearing all black had risen from the shadows. Along with a black cape and a black mask that covered his entire head except for his mouth.

"Black Shadow sir, we have everything under control here"

"I can clearly see that" he said sarcastically. "Looks like I'll have to step in" he released a Hitmonlee.

My pokemon got into a fighter stance, but failed to notice the few pokemon left attack from the rear. Lady luck was on my side though when a blast of water knocked them all away.

"You know you should watch your back" a feminine voiced scolded. I turned and saw Green standing there with her Blastoise out.

"Get her" the Rockets sent out some more pokemon at Green, but were intercepted by other pokemon thrown at them.

"Green! Are you okay?" Red showed up, having taken out the large group of Rockets he took on.

"Yeah I'm fine; those ghosts could've dropped me off where you guys were, but noooo. Put me back down stairs, leaving me to climb all those stairs" she complained.

"_Well she seems fine to me_" All of the sudden a vine from Venasaur pass by my head. I turned to see that Hitmonlee was forced back.

"I thought a sneak attack could work, guess not"

"Oh yeah, this guy"

He snapped his fingers and more Rockets came.

"Surround those two, I want to take on this one myself" he pointed to me.

A smirk crept along my face. "Sounds fun. Red, Green, take out the grunts"

Red hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Okay. Good luck" Red agreed.

"Red you think he'll be okay?" Green said with concern.

"Not sure, but we'll see what kind of trainer he is"

"Alright then"

* * *

"So shall we begin?"

"Let's, go Konata" I sent out psychic type.

In a second's notice, Hitmonlee had already appeared in front of Konata, ready to bring its foot down on her. Luckily she rolled to the side.

"Make some distance" she threw him back with Confusion.

"Now use Meditate" she got into the meditation stance and hovered just above the ground to power up.

"Quick use Mega Kick"

Once again Hitmonlee appeared in front of Konata, when all the sudden Hitmonlee dropped down.

"What?" Black Shadow yelled in alarm. Hitmonlee had fallen asleep from a Hypnosis that Konata had cast.

"Good job Konata! Now use Dream Eater, and Headbutt!"

A sinister aura surrounded Hitmonlee, as its face showed pain, while Konata replenished her energy and followed by head butting Hitmonlee. Konata went in for another Headbutt when Hitmonlee's eyes opened and she was kicked into the air.

"Now finish it with Mega Kick"

Hitmonlee jump up to the same level as Konata with its foot high above them and just as fast as Hitmonlee got up there, Konata was sent down back to the floor and crashed. When the smoked clear Konata was lying in a small crater in the floor.

"Darn" I returned her and sent out Yoruichi. "Let's fight speed with speed"

"Brick Break!"

Using its speed, Hitmonlee had again gotten in front on my pokemon. Its arm glowed and it raised, then it was brought down right on Yoruichi, sending dust in the air from the impact.

"That was easy" Black Shadow gloated. "Hmph."

I didn't bother trying to hide my smile. "Quick Attack!"

Demonstrating his great speed, Yoruichi surprised Hitmonlee with a hit from behind. Hitmonlee turned to counter, but Yoruichi had already change his position and struck from the rear again. He attacked from all different angles, with Hitmonlee unable to counter attack.

"That's enough of this. Hitmonlee get away and use Mind Reader" Hitmonlee back flipped away and focused.

"Now use Hi Jump Kick!"

"Don't let it hit you!"

Using his powerful legs, Hitmonlee jump high to the ceiling and then flew down with his leg out. Yoruichi ran from the spot Hitmonlee was coming down too, but he changed his angle during the fall and followed Yoruichi till he crashed his leg on top of him.

"How'd he do that?"

"Mind Reader guaranties that the next attack hits"

I returned my defeated pokemon and sent out Predator.

"Type advantages can't always save you" Black Shadow taunted.

"I know that. Use Air Cutter"

Predator sent an Air Cutter at Hitmonlee, who dodged it expertly. He leaped at Predator with his foot on fire, but Predator swooped around him and countered with Aerial Ace.

"Use Fury Attack and then Air Cutter"

While Hitmonlee was suspended in mid-air, Predator attacked furiously with his beak. All of the sudden Hitmonlee's foot set a blazed and he spun, kicking Predator upwards. Predator fixed himself and launched another Air Cutter at Hitmonlee, sending him into the floor.

"Finish him with Stone Edge!"

Pointy edge rocks were summoned and now floating around Hitmonlee. There were fired at Predator like a barrage of bullets. Predator flew around dodging what he could, but one stone struck and then the rest follow, when the attack ended, Predator fell to the floor.

"Damn, you think you can handle him?" I looked down at Firaga and asked. He nodded and walked forward.

'I can definitely finish you'

Firaga held out his claws and they both charged towards each other about to collide, when the Rockets came running a head.

"Sir we can't hold back those two. They're too powerful, we didn't even leave a scratch" a Rocket said with fear in his voice.

"Looks like you could use some help Eddy!"

Red and Green walked up beside with Venasaur and Blastoise. Black Shadow assessed the situation and then returned his Hitmonlee.

"I guess this is where we make our retreat." he then looked at me. "Boy, we shall meet again." he said before throwing this black ball at the floor and it caused the area to fill with smoke.

"*cough* Damn *cough* smokescreen"

The smoke cleared after a bit and then we heard this old voice.

"I'm getting too old for this…"

This old man came from the back of the room, not just any old man, the old man I meet on my first visit here.

"Thank you for saving me and claiming the spirit of the Marowak. Let us go down"

We went down the stairs and saw a crowd of priest and priestess.

"Mr. Fuji! Thank God you're safe! What about the bandits?"

"Their gone. These trainers drove them off."

"Good, that's one problem solved, now we need to find out who made this hole" the priest said pointing to a familiar giant hole.

"Looks like an attack made this" Green observed. "Red, Eddy did you see how-" we left before she even had time to finish.

"They must pay…"

The priest's and priestess's ran after us down the tower.

* * *

**We defeated Team Rocket again and we saved Mr. Fuji.**

**Once again, sorry for not updating in a while, hope you didn't forget about me.**

**Please Review.**


	23. Biker Gang Trouble

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

After the incident at the Pokemon Tower we stopped at Mr. Fuji's home. We discuss what happened and he also gave me this flute that can wake anything up when played. Too bad he didn't teach me how to play it...

Afterwards, I parted from Red and Green, and we went our separate ways; and now I am currently back in Celadon City. Walking side by side with Firaga, our stomachs growled.

"Man I am starving" I whined. Back in the tower the priest and priestess caught us and forced us pay for the damages to the wall and the top floor.

"Stupid tower, not being durable enough"

I heard a noise and I turned to see Firaga sniffing the air.

'There' he ran to the south side of town and I followed, not knowing where I was being leaded.

When we stopped we were in front of a café. Our mouths were moist as we looked at the foods through the window. I began to tear up as I looked at my empty wallet. Knowing we couldn't eat anything we walked away with our heads hung low.

* * *

Listening to the sound of water was pretty relaxing for me and apparently for Firaga too. It was a little too relaxing as we had fallen asleep on a bench beside the Celadon fountain in the town square. Obviously I was drawing attention to myself by doing this, but who cares. Being asleep I failed to notice what was going on within my surroundings. There was the sound of engines, the crowd of people turned in fear trying to get away, but were stopped when a few bikers had cut off their route.

"Alright folks, you know how it is," one of the bikers pulled out a bag and held it open. "Put the money in the bag."

The people pulled out what cash they had and placed it within the bag. One guy spoke out though.

"Why should we listen to you, Erika will stop you"

He was then punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground. The guy who punched him was this big bold fat guy in a leather jacket.

"You should listen because if ya don't, you're gonna get a beating. Also, your leaders place is at the other side of town, she ain't gonna get here in time to stop us. Now stop wastin' our time and give us your dough"

After a few minutes everyone in the area had paid up.

"That's everyone sir."

"Good, now lea—Hey, what about that guy?" he pointed at my sleeping form on the bench.

"Didn't see 'im"

The leader grabbed the bag and walked in my direction. "I'll get this one"

"HEY WAKE UP!" he yelled.

I stirred and sat up as the yelling had woken me up. I rubbed my eyes and shook Firaga awake as well.

"Sleep well buddy?" he responded with a grumble.

"Hey kid." I looked up and saw this fat guy.

"I ain't a kid"

"Whatever just give me all your money"

"I don't have any"

His face scowled. "Well then give me your valuables"

"Don't have any"

He was getting irritated. He noticed Firaga and my pokeballs.

"Then give me your pokemon. That should fetch some money"

"It's not a 'that', it's a 'he'."

"Don't care, give 'em to me."

"No."

"Don't you know who I am?" I pointed to himself.

"An eclipse." noted that he was blocking my sun. Firaga snickered at the comment.

His face became red and he was fuming now. "NO, I'm the leader of the Kanto Federation!"

"The what?"

"We're a biker gang that runs Kanto, everyone in Kanto fears us. I'm the leader Cue"

I stared at him with a dumbstruck face. "I though that was Team Rocket"

The wrinkles on his face showed that he had enough. "That's it, I'm not gonna let you make fun of us! Everyone, send out a pokemon!"

All the bikers threw their pokeballs out and revealed their teams. Some Koffings, this little pig monkey called Mankey, some Machop's, and this pile of purple slime called Grimer. I sent out Predator and Konata. I looked at the situation.

"Shouldn't be too hard. Aerial Ace, Confusion, Flamethrower"

"Attack!" the biker gang yelled.

Their pokemon leaped at mine, who grabbed onto Predator's legs and flew upwards. Firaga and Konata dropped to allow Predator to swoop around quickly and strike several Mankey's, Machop's, and Grimer's, knocking most of them out. Konata then used Confusion and mentally attack the rest. The one's who hadn't lost consciousness were held still to be hit by Flamethrower and then knocked out.

With my head held high, I proudly declared. "Yup, wasn't too hard"

'This was my prey, wasn't worth my time' Predator said with his eyes half closed in a bored expression.

'I hope there's some kind of leader we need to have showdown with' Konata said. 'Drow' she called to me and motion for a book.

'I wasn't even needed here' Firaga grumbled.

"You idiots! How'd ya lose to one guy?" the leader screamed, with his face completely red.

"Dude you look like a tomato" I laughed holding my gut.

What? He did look like one.

That completely threw him of the edge.

"I've had it. Everyone use your strongest and I'll join in too"

Six more pokeballs were thrown. The grunts sent out two Machoke's, a Weezing, and what looked like a bigger version of the pig monkey, but hairier, more angry, and with boxing gloves, Primeape. The leader sent out a Weezing of his own and a bigger pile of purple slime, a Muk.

Being the otaku that we are, Konata and I snickered at what we thought of.

"What's so funny now?" Cue asked.

"Muk spelled backwards is Kum" I couldn't hold it in any longer and dropped to the ground laughing. "Ow my gut"

Everyone just stared at me with the expression that said 'Is he serious?'

"Ima enjoy whoopin' you…" Cue was beyond mad now; he was so mad that he looked calm.

Their pokemon charged forward, but were held back by Konata's Confusion. Firaga was about to fire an attack when he was punched in the face by Primeape, who avoided Konata's attack. It charged again at Firaga with its fist glowing.

"Hit it with Flamethrower"

Firaga ducked under the punch and let out a Flamethrower. Primeape jumped back, patting the fire on its fur out.

'How Dare You Set Me On Fire. ARRG' Primeape shrieked and went to attack Firaga again, who retaliated with Slash. I turned back to Predator and Konata.

"Firaga will be fine on his own. Use Hypnosis and Air Cutter"

Konata sent a psychic wave from her eyes which put the biker's pokemon to sleep and as they were distracted Predator let loose a barrage of razor sharp wind at the sleeping pokemon. All the sudden one of the Machoke's ran and punched Konata, then flipped her over itself.

"He can't be put to sleep" a biker yelled at me.

"Damn, Predator use Aerial Ace"

Predator flew towards Machoke and pushed it off Konata.

"Reversal"

While being pushed by Predator's attack, Machoke glowed red and grabbed Predator's neck, throwing him at a tree.

"Konata help him out!"

"Muk, Weezing, use Sludge Bomb" Konata was stunned be the sudden attack, unable to defend herself. The force blew her back.

"Now Machoke use-" he was cut by a flying Primeape that crashed into said Machoke.

'I'm back'

Firaga ran towards Weezing and racked his claw across Weezing's body. He was then hit by boulders thrown by one of the Machoke's. Who was then picked up by Predator and dropped on his other teammates.

"Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Steel Wing!"

Muk again shot a ball of toxin, but deflected back at him by Predator's metallic wing. All of a sudden, Weezing charged and took down Predator.

"Regroup!" I ordered. My pokemon jumped back to my side. I was sweating and had a worried expression on my face. "_Man this is harder then I thought, these guys aren't as weak as Team Rocket, what should I do?_" While contemplating on my next move, I failed to notice one of the bikers had snuck behind me and swiped my bag.

"Let's see what you have in here"

The biker opened my bag a bit before I grabbed the other end. We pulled on it like a game of tug-o-war before he let go and I fell back. The manga I kept in there fell out and one of the books had flown and landed near Cue. He picked it up and examined it.

"This is what you keep with you? Worthless. I'm for sure gonna take your pokemon instead of this shit" he ripped the manga he held, dropped it on the ground and stomped on it.

I froze, I felt my blood boil. "_How dare he destroy one of my books…? He will PAY._"

Just as the anger in me stirred, it stirred within Konata as well. She was emitting a dangerous aura.

'You Are So Going To Pay For That'

She let out a battle cry from her trunk and then was enveloped by a bright light. All of a sudden the bikers and their pokemon were surrounded by a blue light and lifted off the ground. Konata grew then grew taller and she became skinnier. When the light faded, in place of Drowzee was something that was all yellow, had longer arms and legs then a Drowzee, had white fur around its neck, had a round head with pointy ears, and was also holding a medallion coin on a string. Konata had evolved into a Hypno.

"Bring them all together"

Konata, with her new stronger powers, brought them all in one place, floating in the air.

"Now use Psychic" she crushed them with her attack, but only enough to hurt them.

"Please put us down, we'll leave peacefully!" Cue begged.

"Hey those guys stole all our money, could you please get our stuff back?" someone from the crowd ask, pointing to the biker with the bag.

"Konata bring me the bag." I was astonished by how she could hold the whole gang up, while using that same power to bring me a bag. I turned to the crowd and threw the bag near them.

"Alright folks, take back what you gave" I turned back to the bikers.

"As for you Konata I, say a reward is well needed" money began to float out of their pants and to my hand.

"Okay, now you can put them down"

She slammed them into the ground and just as they were let go, they returned their pokemon, hopped on their bikes, and fled as fast as they could in a panic.

"Good job guys" I congratulated my pokemon, before returning Konata and Predator. I turned to see the civilians standing in front of me.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"You've done enough, you stopped the Kanto Federation from harassing us. We owe you."

Our stomach's growled at that moment.

"I know how we can pay you back" This happy looking man spoke up. "I own the café on the other side of town, how about all you can eat, no pay at all"

Our eyes sparkled and our mouths began to drool.

* * *

Waiters were all exhausted and sitting at the counter.

"Hey boss, is this all right"

"Yup I said all he could eat" he looked at my table, seeing me and my pokemon devouring the large amount of food they had made. "Even if he eats more than a Snorlax"

While I was eating, I didn't notice the figure coming up behind me and touched my shoulder.

"Hello Eddy, it's nice to see you again" this voice. I turned to see Erika.

"Waz up Eriko. Wha cam I do fo yo" like an idiot talking with my mouth full, but she understood me somehow.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to thank you for driving away those bikers and to give you this as a thank you." she handed me this black rock.

I gulped my food. "What's this?"

"It's charcoal; it raises the power of fire attacks. Anyways I must be off, there are trainers waiting"

As she left I looked back at the black rock.

"Raises fire power. Cool" I put the charcoal in my bag and returned to eating.

* * *

**Konata finally evolved and if you're ever at a park or somewhere that has a fountain, don't fall asleep there. People will think you are some kind of idiot or bum.**

**Also for those who face palm because of the Muk joke, I apologize for it. Why Erika gave me Charcoal, I don't know, she just did.**

**Please Review.**


	24. Birds of Prey

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

**Also, Gurren Lagann fan's, don't kill me. **

* * *

"Thank you for paying the fine. May this never happen again" a guard at the gate by the end of cycle road said.

I walked away, begrudged having to pay for some damage I had caused, but in my defense they should have put a warning sign on how steep it was.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Thank you for the loan" I said gratefully to the guards of cycle road for loaning me a bike since I didn't have one.

"Anytime, just return to the guards at the end of the road" the replied.

I left the gate and hopped onto the bike. It wobbled a bit as I peddled forward.

"_It's been a while since I've biked_" I thought.

Within a few moments I steadied the bike having readjusted to riding one. I began to pick up my pace and go faster. I enjoyed the feel of the wind going through my hair. Although I was enjoying the moment, a thought crossed my mind.

"I wonder why they only let you take bikes through here"

I got my answer when I started to speed up and had no control. I then realized that I was going down a hill and a steep one at that. I saw a pond up ahead of me, so I turned when I saw another trainer going up the hill. I swerved away, but only to realize that I turned back towards the pond.

"Oh cra-"

That was all I could say before the front of the bike entered the pond and with the angle of the bike and the pond, I flipped over and was skipping on top of the pond like a rock. Once I was out of the pond, I was still falling down the hill at a fast pace, with the bike close behind. I couldn't see a thing while rolling, but I caught a glimpse of what looked like a fence. Crashing through the fence, I finally stopped spinning to see that I was suspended above water, before falling into the water and the bike following afterwards.

"Hey are you okay?" a guard asks as he pulled me out of the water.

"Yeah I'm okay" I was trying to keep my balance, being still in a daze form the fall.

"Man you did a number here" the guard stated as he looked at the fence. "You're going to have to pay for this"

I tripped face first into the ground, before muttering. "Dammit"

_Flashback Over_

* * *

"Roooow" Predator screeched while flying through the air.

We were having lunch and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Konata was reading, Firaga, Rena, and I were taking a nap, and lastly Yoruichi was pawing a bottle I had emptied during lunch.

Predator was soaring through the air, practicing his aerial maneuvers, working off his meal. While enjoying his flight, he failed to notice another bird creature flying in the air and collided. I awoke to the sound of screeching, but was unable to react fast enough before two birds crashed into me.

"AHH"

I sat up scratching the back of my head, wondering what hit me, when I noticed Predator and another bird pokemon lying in front of me. The bird was tan colored, looked like it could carry few people, and had long hair. The pokedex called it a Pidgeot.

"Hey Pidgeot, where are you?"

A guy with a mo-hawk, a red tee-shirt, and blue suspenders appeared out from the trees. He noticed his Pidgeot lying on the ground next to Predator and ran over.

"What happened, dude why wasn't your pokemon paying attention to where it was going?"

'Yeah you should watch where you're flying'

'Hey you're the one who crashed into me' said Predator.

"Um, what happened?"

"Your bird there crashed into my Pidgeot! I demand an apology" he said, quite loudly while pointing at Predator.

"Dude chill out, look were sorry, I'm sure it was an accident"

"Accident my ass, your pokemon just doesn't know how'da fly"

Okay now I'm getting irritated. "Look we said sorry, don't go insulting my pokemon's abilities"

'You said sorry, I didn't'

"I'm just telling it as it is. Your bird needs to learn how to fly"

"_Alright that's it_"

"We challenge you. Tomorrow afternoon" I pointed at him.

He grinned. "Sounds good, my name is Josh. See ya tomorrow" and he left back into the forest.

I packed up my stuff and we headed into town.

* * *

While getting my pokemon healed I decided to get some info on Josh.

"Josh is well known around these parts's" Nurse Joy explained to me. "His Pidgeot is strong and they've defeated our Gym leader"

"Really, well I refuse to lose to this guy and when I beat him, I know I'll be ready to take on the next gym"

Chansey came out of the door with my pokeball's.

"Good luck with your battle" Nurse Joy said and I left out.

I released Predator when I got to the woods.

"Okay, Josh actually has a reputation around this area and even beat the gym leader, so we need to train hard" the response was a battle cry which was all I needed.

We spent the rest of the day battling other trainers in the area, which luckily were a bunch of bird keepers. We also practiced on trees and rocks, trying to make his beck and wings stronger.

Eventually night came, but we continued with our training.

"Use Peck on the tree and Steel Wing on that boulder"

Surrounded with broken trees and shattered boulders, Predator flew forward and punctured the tree, his beck going right through it. Then ripping it out, flew towards the only boulder left untouched with his wings glowing, smashing it completely, debris flying everywhere.

"Hey, good job man. I think were ready now" I patted him on the head.

'I ain't losing to him'

We called it a night there and headed back to the center.

* * *

Back in the forest we stood, prepared for the battle, but something there was also something else.

"Why is this crowd here?" I stared in confusion at the crowd around us.

"I don't know" Josh said, equally confused.

"Sorry that would be my fault" Nurse Joy walked up from the crowd. "I told some of the locals around and they spread the news. Josh is just as famous as Koga"

Like his ego needed more of a boost. "That's right, I've beaten every trainer that's crossed my way, I could take on the League with my skill if I wanted to." he said with a goofy grin. Pidgeot crowed beside him, looking just as cocky.

"Don't matter what skill you have, the fiery passion of our fighting spirits will win this" Predator responded with a screech.

"Okay, that sounded gay. Let's just start this."

Pidgeot was the first to take flight and was followed by Predator. They circled each other for a bit before we finally called out attacks.

"Aerial Ace"

"Wing Attack"

Predator flew forward and circled around to attack from the back, but Pidgeot blocked it with its wings, before pushing back.

"Now use Quick Attack"

Pidgeot plowed itself into Predators chest, but was unable to pull back before Predator peck at him furiously.

"Now Air Cutter"

He sent two waves of wind at Pidgeot, knocking Pidgeot further towards the ground, before he pulled up.

"Steel Wing" we both ordered.

Both birds clashed with their metallic wings, sparks flying everywhere. Predator slashed from the side, but Pidgeot deflected it before going for a downward slash with both wings. Predator retaliated by holding both his wings over head stopping Pidgeot's attack, then pushed back and went in for another hit. Predator managed a hit to the head, but Pidgeot was able to return.

"Use Quick Attack and then Hyper Beam"

My eyes widened. "Get out of there. Use Aerial Ace"

Predator was able to match Pidgeot's speed for a bit, but lost when Pidgeot sped up even more and u-turned to strike, sending Predator into a fall. Then Pidgeot charged up orange ball of energy in its beak, before firing a huge orange and red beam at Predator, completely engulfing him. When the attack ended Predator was in a crater, struggling to get up.

Josh laughed. "Heh, looks like we're too skilled for your spirit"

My response was a simple smirk.

"Eh, what's with the smile?" Josh said with his face twisted in confusion.

"Don't you know anything about a man's spirit?" I balled my fist and held it in front of me. "It means that we never give up, even when the odds are against us. If we ran into someone bigger then us, then we'll just knock him down"

Predator shot up from the crater.

'Just because you're bigger doesn't change a thing. I am the Predator and you are my prey' he screamed.

My pokedex started beeping and I was happy to see what it said. I snapped my goggles onto my eyes.

"Finish this"

'Finishing MOVE!' Predator sent a barrage of Air Cutter's which juggled Pidgeot around. The last two hit at once which stunned Pidgeot.

I pointed up. "GIGA…DRILL"

Predator began spinning around, with the wind circling along him.

"PEEEEECK" I screamed as Predator rocketed forward like a jet, the wind picking up around him and struck Pidgeot in the chest. Pidgeot screaming in pain while being pushed through the air before being knocked away and hitting the ground with a thud, lying there in defeat. Predator landed beside me, crowing in victory. The crowd around us was cheering and applauding pretty loudly.

"No way, we lost" Josh said astonished by what he just saw.

"Yup, you got skill, but your no match for us yet"

He returned his Pidgeot, dropped my winnings and left.

I turned to my pokemon, with a smile and patted his head. "Good job man, you are the terror of the Kanto skies"

He crowed again. 'Yup, there is no prey that can beat me'

I just noticed the crowd had dispersed, so we called it a day and headed back.

* * *

**Yo, Tamers here, I am a big Gurren Lagann fan and just had to do this. You were all thinking it.**

**Not much this chapter, a battle of the birds.**

**Next time an old friend, a new character and tentacles, hopefully not in the bad way.**

**Please Review.**


	25. Filler Beach

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.  
**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are** saying.

* * *

"Now this is awesome!" I yelled enthusiastically standing there in my red trunks. "The sun, the sand, the waves, and the BABES"

A blush crept along my face as I was looking at said babes. My pokemon were standing beside me, wondering why I'm yelling.

'What babes would want him?' Firaga asked.

'As long as they don't see it trying to poke out, I think he'll be good' Konata replied.

'It?' a curious Rena asked.

Konata's eyes shined.

"Alright guys, let's go find a spot" I took a step before hearing a shriek from behind me. I turned to see Rena fainted on the ground and Konata beside her smiling.

"What happened there?"

* * *

We found a spot not too close to the water, but that couldn't be helped.

"So your just gonna nap here all day?" I said slightly irritated.

Firaga just nodded and laid down.

"You could at least have fun with some of the other trainer's pokemon"

He grunted and waved me off.

"Whatever"

I ran to where Rena and Yoruichi were at, the only two actually swimming. Predator was flying around with a bunch of other bird pokemon, while Konata was making sand structures with other pokemon and children.

"Okay is everybody ready?" I asked excitedly. I got a few yups and pokemon cries, we were about to race a few other trainers. "So first one to that rock out there and back" I pointed to a huge rock not to far off, but still pretty far.

"Go" we cried as we swan forward trying to overtake each other. Surprisingly all the non-water type pokemon were keeping up. As we approached the rock, the tide shifted a bit and it became a little harder to move forward.

"Oh no" I heard this chick, one of the swimmers, say in distress. "Let's turn around"

"What are you, a wimp?" I said rather arrogantly.

"Wha- No way" she swam faster to catch up to us.

I finally reached, then turned to swim back. I saw that a few people and pokemon were ahead and that Yoruichi was ahead of me too and matching Rena and the other water types. I wasn't going to let myself lose, so I increased my pace, but then my body, started to feel like it was being lifted.

"Aw Crap! This Is What I Was Worried About!" I heard the same girl yell. I heard the other racers and pokemon scream, so I turned and I started to freak out when I saw that a huge wave had formed and I was being pulled in.

"Oh Shi-" was all I could manage before I was pulled inside the wave like the others, before it crashed onto the shore. We all groaned from the impact.

"Man, that hurt like a bitch" I pushed myself, but found some extra weight on me. I saw the same girl I was talking to before lying on top of me. She pushed herself up and looked at me. She had purple hair that reached to her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and looked around my age, probably a year or two younger. Also she was wearing a two piece purple swim suit. May I note that she looked angry.

"You idiot! This was all your fault" she yelled angrily in my face.

"And how is it my fault?"

"Because you're the one who came up with this"

"You didn't have to continue, you could've turned back"

"And let you get away with calling me a wimp, never"

"I still don't see how it was my fault, just because I called you a wimp doesn't mean it's my fault, you could've let it go and turned back if you notice something wrong"

She opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't think of one.

"So, how long are you gonna sit like that?" I asked. She looked at herself and noticed that her top had almost completely fallen off, while her bottom piece had been pulled down enough to get a small glimpse of what's there. Her face was all red now; it was mixed between anger and embarrassment.

"Like I'm flattered and all"

"PERVERT! *slap*"

I winced in pain as I tried to nurture my hand-printed cheek.

"What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything"

She fixed her swim suit and turned around with an irritated look.

"Shut up, it was your fault that this happened"

I was about to reply when we saw a blast of fire in the sky.

"What was that?"

"I bet I know" I ran off in the direction of the flame.

"Hey don't just run away, I'm not done with you" and she followed.

* * *

I saw a crowd of people around where my stuff was and knew I was right when I saw another blast of fire appear, this time actually burning somethings.

"Hey my camera!" I heard.

I pushed my way through the crowd and reached Firaga, who let loose another Flamethrower. "Alright folks nothing to see here, just leave"

"Don't tell us to leave, it's a shiny and I gotta have a picture"

"Did I say you could take a picture of my pokemon, leave before I have you arrested for harassing my pokemon"

"Make us"

Ok now I was mad.

"You know what, Firaga go ahead and burn shit"

He smiled wickedly.

'Sweet' he opened his mouth and let loose a stream a fire, incinerating the crowd's cameras and a few clothes. The crowd finally dispersed and I just noticed that the purple haired girl had followed me as she was walking up to me.

"Cool a shiny" she stared in awe.

"You know if your gonna follow me, you might as well tell me your name"

"You should introduce yourself first, be a man" she folded her arms across her chest and turned her head with a huff.

"Maybe you shouldn't act like a child"

She threw her arms done and started yelling. "I Am Not Acting Like A Child. Fine I'll Tell You My Name, It's Janine" (Who saw that coming, lets here it from any of you)

I unplugged my ears. "Ok you don't gotta yell, my name's Eddy"

She crossed her arms again. "So anyways I wasn't following you, I just wasn't finished yelling at you"

"Right, I believe you" obviously not.

"It's true"

"Rig…. Oh boy" I noticed Rena slowly making her way to me, helping a dizzy Yoruichi.

'Did someone get that waves number?'

'What number?' Rena questioned.

I picked the soaked pokemon and placed him on my towel. I dried him off and got him some water. "Poor guy, wave must've spun you silly"

"Awesome"

"What is?" I turned and saw Janine inspecting Rena.

"Not only do you have a shiny, but a fossil pokemon as well"

"Yeah, is it really that interesting?" she seemed slightly irritated with that comment.

"Yes it is" she said in a stern voice.

"Yesh, calm down a bit. Oh hey Konata" Konata walked up to my bag, pulled out two bottles and handed me one.

"Oh thanks, have you been having fun?" Completely ignoring Janine now, I got a nod while she opened the bottles with her powers.

"Hey don't ignore me" I heard her whine. "And another thing, you shouldn't be drinking, your underage and a pokemon shouldn't drink either" she scolded.

"Man your stiff, loosen up"

"I Am Not Stiff" she yelled. "Sorry if I seem that way, it was just the way I was raised, but I can be fun" I just laughed at her.

"Chill I'm joking around"

She seemed to calm down a bit. "I know tha-" interrupted by Yoruichi tackling her.

"Looks like your feeling better" she said lying on the ground with Yoruichi on her chest. She pushed herself up and held him up in front of her. "Playful little guy ain't he"

She played with Yoruichi while I dried in the sun until my stomach growled. So I grabbed my stuff and took myself and my pokemon to the beach restaurant, but there was one problem.

"Why are you still following me?" I questioned the purple haired girl.

"I'm not following you and I am also hungry and going in the same direction"

"Okay then"

I heard a cry and saw Predator flying down to us.

"Bout time you showed up"

'Whatever, let's eat'

We finally got to the shack and got to a table.

"I'll return soon with your order" the waitress said.

"Thank you" I turned back to Janine to see her with this purple fuzz ball with big red eyes. It was a Venonat.

"Um, is that yours?"

"Yeah she's mine"

"Um, where were you hiding the pokeball?" now this was awkward.

She just put on a smug face and replied. "A secret you'll never know"

I just left it with that as our food had come. We ate and talked a bit, until we noticed a few trainers walking by, some of them crying.

"Hey what happened?" I called out.

"There's this trainer that's been beating everybody that challenges him" one of them said.

"And your crying cause you lost"

"No, it's what his pokemon did to our pokemon"

"Yeah, I've heard rumors about that" Janine said.

"It's just so horrible, my pokemon are probably scarred for life" they continued on their way to the center.

"Sounds interesting, let's check it out" I finished the last of my food and got up.

"We shouldn't"

"Why?"

"Well, I heard that his pokemon-"

* * *

We were walking across rocks near the beach with Firaga and Venonat following close behind.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this" Janine whined.

I just smiled back. "It was either wash dishes or show me where he is" Janine had forgotten to bring money with her.

We heard a cry and ran towards it, when we got there we saw another trainer running away in distress, while holding his pokemon. We saw another pokemon on out. It was a blue jellyfish like thing, with two giant red orbs on the top blue part and a smaller orb just under the bigger ones. Its lower body was a small black round part with two eyes, had two beak like appendages and a couple of tentacles flailing around.

"Good job Tentacruel, Ah ha ha, ah ha ha ha ha" I heard someone laugh.

I groaned as I face-palm, walking into his sight.

"I should've known it was you, only you would let your pokemon defile other pokemon"

"Oh hey Eddy, how've you been?" Jon asked happily.

"Not bad, things have been a bit weird, but overall not bad" I replied, my expression changing to a happy one. Janine stood their confused.

"You know each other"

"Yup, we're friends and rivals"

"Saur" I noticed an Ivysaur standing beside him, trying to get Firaga's attention. He walked over and began chatting with Ivysaur and Tentacruel.

'Yo what's up?'

'Not much, we're training the new guy'

"Oh Salem's over there, doing some mental training with his pokemon" Jon pointed to two figures sitting down in front of each other. We walked over and I saw Salem sitting in front of this yellow humanoid looking pokemon. It looked a little like a fox, with two big spoons and a mustache. My pokedex called it an Alakazam.

"Yo Salem, where'd you get one of those?" I pointed to his Alakazam.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh I met this guy who wanted to a Golduck and traded me his Kadabra for Golduck"

"Nice"

"Yeah great thing is that it only evolves during a trade"

"Wait some pokemon evolve through trading, didn't know that" Jon said.

"Me too" I popped in.

We continued talking about recent things.

"Stop Ignoring Me!" Janine shouted.

"Hey haven't we met before?" Salem asked.

"Yeah you two beat my father the other day"

"Oh right"

I looked at them dumbfounded. "Your fath-" I was interrupted by a kunai landed in front of my foot.

"Janine! Your late" This guy with purple hair and dressed like a ninja appeared out of nowhere. We just noticed that the sun was about to set.

"Oh sorry father! Please forgive me" Janine panicked a bit.

"Its alright, who is this?" He pointed at me.

"Oh this is Eddy, I just met him today" she gave a quick explanation about what happened today. She then turned to me.

"Eddy, this is my father Koga, he's the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City"

My eyebrow rose in interest and a smile appeared on my face.

"Really, well then I challenge you to a fight!" I pointed at him in excitement.

"Right here?" I nodded and he began to laugh. "You are very impatient, but you seem interesting. We will fight tomorrow"

I groaned in disappointment. "Fine, but prepare to lose"

"We will see, Janine let's go home"

"Alright father, see you tomorrow Eddy" She waved and then they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So you guys fought him already" Salem and Jon nodded. "Alright help me prepare"

"Okay, but we wanna watch"

"Alright let's go"

We called it a day and went back to the center.

* * *

**This was a filler chapter, just to introduce some people and bring old ones back.**

**Anyways next time, we return to the plot and have another battle.**

**Please Review.**


	26. Poison Battle

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.

* * *

**

"Here we are" Jon stated.

We were standing in front of an old Japanese style mansion.

"So do we knock or what?" I asked.

Just then the door opened and Janine came out, wearing a ninja uniform.

"Um, what are you doing at the house, the gym is that way" she pointed left of the house, where another Japanese style building was at.

"Oh let's go"

We walked towards the building, Jon and Salem telling me what to expect and that I would have to go through some maze before battling Koga himself.

"Finally you have arrived" a voice from nowhere called. A cloud of smoke appeared out in front of us and Koga emerged from it.

"I'm sure that these two have told you what you must do before you can face me" I nodded. "Well then you may begin." The doors opened.

"Also one more thing" Koga faced Janine. "I want you to go with them, it will help improve your skills." She nodded and followed us in.

As the sounds of closing doors were heard, we knew that our journey had begun. We walked from room to room, encountering new obstacles, each area having pokemon to block our way. We walked for a while and Janine and the others started to complain about me leading them in circles.

"I swear we were just here" Salem said, Janine and Jon nodding in agreement.

"I don't think so" I said "And I would know, I have a pornographic memory"

"Don't you mean photographic?"

"No I don't" My face completely serious.

Nothing, but awkwardness fill the air, as we continued through the maze for what seemed to be hours, until we finally reached Koga.

"It took you quite a while to reach me" was how he greeted us.

"The maze was big"

"It really isn't, but that does not matter now. Now we may have our battle" he pulled out a pokeball. "Three pokemon each, go."

He released his pokemon, which was a giant pile of slime, Muk. Having talked this over with Jon and Salem the night before, I was prepared and sent out Konata. She didn't look too enthusiastic about it though.

'Another one of these…oh well a fight's a fight'

"Let's start"

Both pokemon charged towards each other, their fists raised to strike. Throwing their fists forward they collided, but Konata's fist looked more like it was absorbed into Muk's.

"Shit, pull out and get back"

Konata was able to her hand out and jump back in an attempt to make some distance, but Koga had other plans.

"Now Sludge Bomb"

Muk opened its mouth and fired a ball of purple ooze, hitting Konata in the chest and causing her to fall on her back. She slowly got back to her feet.

"Now Mud Shot"

"Psychic and throw it back" I quickly came up.

Muk opened its mouth again and fired a ball of mud. It flew close to Konata, but stopped before impact by Konata's Psychic.

'Return to sender' she said before throwing it back at Muk.

Koga seemed unaffected after seeing that.

"Not bad, now use Gunk Shot"

Muk made this sound like he was going to spit before firing garbage from his mouth.

"Quick dodge" but Konata was not fast enough and was hit and thrown back. She laid down for a bit, and then slowly pushed herself up, looking exhausted.

"Use Hypnosis" Her eyes shined and she sent waves of energy at Muk. Muk's eyes slowly began to close until it slumped onto the ground, asleep.

"Now Dream Eater"

A blue light surrounded Muk's body as its face distorted in pain, while Konata looked more rejuvenated.

"Now Psychic"

Finishing the last attack, the same blue light covered Muk's body and it was lifted in the air and then slammed back into the ground. Although the attack hit, the impact seemed to have awaken Muk as its eye's opened.

"Quick another Psychic" I ordered.

"Now Acid Armor"

Konata's attack missed as Muk's body dissolved into a puddle of slime. The puddle then began to move towards Konata.

"Quick try anything" I yelled in panic. My face was worried and confused, Konata's as well.

The puddle of slime stopped in front of Konata and reformed into Muk.

"Now Explosion" Koga ordered in a dead tone. My eye's widened in fear as Muk's body glowed.

"Oh Sh-" was all I could manage before Muk exploded and the sound of the attack covered my voice. I was almost blown back by the force of the explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, Muk was unconscious in the small crater it created, while Konata was on the other side of the field, bruised all over. Koga remained claim as he returned his pokemon and then pulled out another pokeball.

"Hey Koga" Jon called out. "I wouldn't use the pokemon your about to send out on him"

"And why not?" he questioned.

"It'd be best to trust us" Salem advised.

"Obviously a trick" he said in distrust. "Go" he tossed his pokeball and summoned a blue bat, with two legs and a big mouth.

"Now u-" he tried a command before being interrupted by his pokemon being thrown into the wall by an incredible force without a warning. Koga looked in awe at what had just happened, then at me, noticing the blank expression on my face, Konata standing back at my side.

"Hm, seemed I should have trusted your friends…oh well"

The smoked cleared and Golbat was struggling to get up.

"Another Psychic", I said in a monotone voice.

"Dodge and the Bite"

Golbat quickly took flight as the spot it had been was just compressed by the psychic force. It then flew behind Konata and sunk its fangs into her and then backed away just as Konata collapsed.

"You did well, go Yoruichi" I returned Konata and sent out the hyper Eevee. He bounced side to side.

"Wing Attack" "Quick Attack"

Golbat flew towards Yoruichi and tried to swipe him with its wing, only for Yoruichi to jump over the wing and struck Golbat in its face, if there's anywhere else to hit.

'Too slow' he taunted.

"Poison Fang"

Golbat flew forward again, fangs baring and seeping with poison.

"Dodge and Take Down"

Once again Yoruichi leapt over Golbat faster then it could strike and as soon as he landed he pushed back and charged at a quick pace at Golbat's back. The attack hit and Golbat tumbled forward, but Yoruichi seemed to recoil from the impact of his attack.

"Air Slash"

Golbat whirled around and fired a blade of air, which threw Yoruichi back.

"Tsk, was hoping for a no hit knock out" I said with a disappointed look. "Quick Attack and Bite"

Yoruichi tackled Golbat at a high speed, then he bit its wing and span around throwing Golbat to the floor, finishing it.

"You are good, but let's see how you fair against my next pokemon" he released his last pokemon, which was this pink, bug eyed moth: a Venomoth.

"Use Poison Powder"

Venomoth's wings flapped hard and a purple cloud fell from them. Yoruichi run away from the powder, but Koga ordered a Gust, which sent the powder all around the field, poisoning Yoruichi.

"_Damn need to work fast_" my face filled with concern hearing my pokemon cough. "Quick Attack"

"Blow it back with Gust"

Venomoth's wings began flapping quickly and pushed Yoruichi back before he could make contact.

"Now Bug Buzz"

Its wings seemed to flap again, but I couldn't tell. All of the sudden a loud ear piercing noise was going throughout the gym, I had no choice but to cover my ears in pain, same with everyone else.

"Take Down" I tried yelling, but I could barely hear my own voice. The next thing I knew was that Yoruichi had landed in front of me and the sound had stopped, thank god. I returned my pokemon and sent out my last, Rena.

"Interesting" Koga said, intrigued like everyone else. "Stun Spore"

"Aqua Jet"

Venomoth released another cloud of powder, but Rena blasted right through it, the water protecting her from it and striking Venomoth.

"Now Mud Shot"

Rena fired a stream of mud, propelling her towards the ground.

"Psychic"

Venomoth's eyes glowed as a familiar blue light surrounded Rena before she touched the ground, then she was slammed into it.

"Bug Buzz again"

I covered my ears again as that painful sound filled the room. "_Damn I can't even hear myself think, oh wait I can_" I noticed that it didn't bother Rena much. "_Probably cause she's part rock, wait what_" I thought as I saw rocks floating around Rena, before flying at Venomoth.

The attack stopped when the rocks made contact. I viewed my pokedex and noticed Rena had learned Ancient Power.

"Psychic"

"Counter with Ancient Power"

Rena was picked up into the air, but she was still able to summon a few boulders, which she hurled at Venomoth. Venomoth's hold on Rena was released as one of its wings was pinned by a boulder.

"Quick, remove it with Psychic"

"Finish it with Aqua Jet!" I yelled enthusiastically.

'You're finished'

Just as soon as Venomoth removed the boulder, it was rammed by a water coated Rena, knocking it out.

"Yeah, we won!"

"Congrats!" my friends on the side line yelled out.

"You have proven yourself worthy. Here is your badge."

I gratefully accepted.

"Well, we better get going" we turned to the exit.

"Wait!" Janine yelled. "Will you be back?"

"Yeah, we'll probably be back" I said.

"Good, cause I wanna battle you next, ya hear" she said enthusiastically.

"Wow you loosened up"

"Janine, why are you talking like that?" Koga questioned, with a slight hint of anger.

"Let her be man, they ain't no harm"

Wrong thing to say, as he pulled out a kunai.

"In one day you have undone what I have thought her" he walked towards me.

"Oh crap, well she's still a ninja"

"You have ten seconds"

"Shit"

We ran, ran away very fast.

* * *

**Okay I need to update faster, my apologies.**

**Anyways I got another gym badge and Rena finally learned a rock type attack.**

**Now it's time for another state the reference in the chapter, winner gets a shout out.**

**Please review.**


	27. Snorlax Bridge

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.

* * *

**

"Hey Rena, try not to scare away the fish."

Rena simply nodded at me and went back to swimming. I continued to fish, sitting on the bridge that traveled through Route 12. Rena and Yoruichi were playing in the water, Konata reading, finally Predator and Firaga sleeping.

This man in a shack nearby had offered me a fishing rod if I could catch the biggest Magikarp ever and I took the offer. Why? I'll never know. Yoruichi walked near me and shook himself dry.

"Just cause you're wet doesn't mean I wanna be wet"

He just smiled at me and laid beside me. The line then tugged and I was pulled forward.

"Alright, here's another one" I pulled back, fighting against whatever was pulling on the line. "Come …. To …. Daddy" I pulled in as hard as I could and a huge Magikarp came flying out of the water. As soon as it landed, I tossed a pokeball at it and heard the ball ping: the Magikarp wasn't putting up a fight.

I ran back to the shack, Yoruichi following close behind. I opened the door and saw the man sitting at his table, doing something.

"Hey, I caught a big one!" I said enthusiastically. He jumped out of his chair and came over to me.

"Let me see" he snatched the pokeball from my hand and released the Magikarp in a tank. He started to measure and weigh it.

"Yes!" he yelled. "This is the biggest Magikarp I have ever seen. Thank you very much"

"No problem" I scratched the back of my head. "_Do I get some kind a reward or is the rod just it_" I thought and then something caught my attention.

"Hey, why do you wear those rainbow suspenders?" I asked, pointing at the suspenders holding up his pants.

"I could tell you, but I'd rather show you, through interpretive dance" he began to dance interpretively to 70's music. I stared wide eyed, very confused at what I was watching, then spotted a way out. I stomped my heel onto Yoruichi's tail and he cried.

"Oh, crying pokemon, I'll take him outside" I picked him up and ran.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for that, I had to get out of there" I apologized to Yoruichi, who I was holding in my arms. He still wasn't too happy. I continued to apologize to the Eevee while walking along the bridge, not looking where I was going. Then I bumped into something big and bounced off it onto my butt.

"What the hell" I said. I looked at what was blocking my way and recognized it immediately. "It's Still Here!" I yelled. In front of me, was the same Snorlax that attacked me last time I set foot in this route.

"STUPID THING, MOVE OUTTA THE WAY SO I CAN PASS!" I yelled in its ear. That woke it up. It sat up, looking around for what disturbed its sleep. Then it noticed me and got angry.

'You again'

"You're gonna move from this spot now!" I ordered angrily.

Instead it stood up and took a battle pose. Yoruichi stood in front of me and crouched, preparing to pounce on the overweight pokemon. Snorlax curled up and rolled towards Yoruichi, who jumped out of the way. Snorlax somehow u-turned on the narrow path and sped up faster than before, but Yoruichi dodged again. He continued speeding up, but was unable to match Yoruichi's speed. Then it stopped.

"Now Quick Attack and then Bite"

Yoruichi ran forward quickly and hit Snorlax, but he bounced off its belly, leaving himself open. Snorlax raised its right arm and smacked the Eevee away.

"Damn. Everyone help out!"

I released my other pokemon. They tensed up, remembering last time we encountered Snorlax.

"Use Flamethrower, Air Cutter, Mud Shot, Psychic"

All of them sent forth their respective attacks, dealing a good amount of damage to the pokemon. Snorlax charged forward, quite quickly for something of that size, with a pink aura around it and when it hit, all of us were thrown backwards.

I slowly pushed myself up. "Okay, let's not get hit by that."

We all got back on our feet, but Snorlax had fallen asleep. He looked rejuvenated as its injuries were gone. Then somehow it ate a berry and woke up.

"Um, okay. Rena Aqua Jet" she propelled forward in a cloak of water, striking its head and causing Snorlax to topple back, but not for long.

"Predator Drill Peck" he flew like a drill, again pushing Snorlax back.

"Firaga, Flamethrower!" Snorlax was then engulfed by the flames. It looked worried, so it fell asleep again, its injuries started disappearing. It began snoring in its sleep really loudly and the noise somehow affected my pokemon.

"Konata, Dream Eater" the peaceful face of the sleeping pokemon looked disgruntled and looked pained. All the while Konata looked better.

"Yoruichi, Quick Attack and aim for its head!" The fox-like pokemon did just that, gathering enough speed, then jumping and making contact with the opponents head, but the attack had woken it up once more, looking even angrier than before.

Snorlax then did something unexpected. Somehow with all the body weight, it jumped up in the air and then came plummeting down, belly first.

"Shit, Move Now!" I yelled and we ran. While we barely avoided the attack, Snorlax crashed behind us, the brute impact of the force destroying part of the bridge. Snorlax emerged from the river, soaked entirely.

I smirked at the situation. "Now's our chance" I said pointing at the overweight pokemon. "Firaga Thunder Fang!"

He charged. 'Been awhile since I've used this' his fangs started sparking and he bit down on Snorlax, causing electricity to go surging throughout its body and the river.

"Yoruichi finish it with Take Down!"

Yoruichi recklessly ran at his opponent and collided with its head. Snorlax then fell backwards into the water, laying there and floating on the river, the current taking it down the river.

I watched it wash away and chuckled. "That's oughta be funny to people"

I returned my pokemon and turned to leave, but I heard a voice.

"What's going on here?" I heard someone yell from the other side of the destroyed bridge. I turned to see Officer Jenny.

"Why did you destroy the bridge?" she accused me.

"I didn't, it was the Snorlax" I said slightly irritated from the accusation.

She looked at me with an unbelieving face. "And just where is this Snorlax?"

I pointed down the river. "It's floating down"

"Oh really?" she said in a sarcastic voice. She looked at me slightly confused. "Haven't I seen you before? Wait, you're the boy with the pokemon that was stealing books and alcohol!"

"What, no that wasn't me" I waved my hands in front of me in defense, slowly backing away.

"In the name of the Viridian City police, your com- Hey Get Back Here!" she yelled at me running away.

"I Said It Wasn't Me, Leave Me Alone!" I yelled back while running.

* * *

**Double Update today, Poison Battle and Snorlax Bridge.**

**Well I finally got revenge on that Snorlax, but now I'm in more trouble with Viridian City.**

**Another game for my readers, first one to state the reference in the chapter gets a shout out.**

**Please Review.**


	28. Weird Days

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.

* * *

**

"Here are your pokemon and have a nice day" Nurse Joy said in her usual cheery tone. I'm starting to grow suspicious about them. "_They're everywhere! Why are there so many? It's not natural. I got it, they're all clones…the real one died out long ago and they cloned her. That's gotta be it, I'm so smart_" I stood there with an evil grin on my face.

"Um, are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Why yes I am, see you _later_" I walked out confidently.

"Um, Okay" I heard her say before the doors closed behind me.

I decided to get out of town fast, mainly due to past experiences with the ghost tower. Once again entering Route 7, I ran, so that I could get to the next area before sundown, but something got in my way.

"*pant**pant* Running *pant* is hard *pant*" I stopped half way into the Route to catch my breath. "I really should have *pant* ran more when I was little *pant*"

I continued on to the gate and thankfully made it mid-day.

"NONE SHALL PASS!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Still, why can't I pass?"

"NONE SHALL-" I slammed the door before he could finish and took my chances with the underground path, again.

* * *

Finally exiting the underground path, I walked into the gate nearby.

"Hey may I get by?"

"NONE SHALL PASS!" the same guard yelled.

I jumped back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled back in surprise.

"I WORK IN THIS GATE DURING THE NIGHT, NOW LEAVE!"

I left begrudgingly, wondering "W_hy does he talk in capitals?_" I walked a bit forward and stopped.

"*sigh* Why am I in this city again?" I questioned myself. I stared at the city in front, filled with lights to brighten the night sky. I entered the center, spotting the clone. "Room for one"

"Here you go" Nurse Joy handed me the key and room number. _Man it's been exhausting today_. I locked my door and then dropped onto my bed.

* * *

Walking out of the center, I stretched, deciding to stop by the PokeMart, largest in the region. While heading towards the mart, I was called out by this girl with blonde hair; she looked a few years younger than me.

"Hey you, I challenge you to a battle" she declared.

"Heh, alright I accept" I sent out Firaga. He surveyed his surroundings.

'Here again, something bad is gonna happen'

"Go Big" she sent out this fat purple cat that wasn't native in this region, my pokedex called it a Purugly.

"Um why's it called Big?" the name confused me.

She smiled and explained. "Oh, I named him after one of my favorite character's, Big-" my mind blanked out when I heard the name, bringing back awful and extremely irritating memories that would anger me just from the sound of his idiotic voice. 'I Must Save Froggy!' 'Something's biting' 'Aw, now what am I gonna do?' 'Feels niiiice' 'My turn' 'The cute rabbit can do it' 'Kinda Super Duper Happy'. My face twitched like crazy.

"Um, Are You Okay?" she called to me.

I grabbed my head with both hands. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I repeated over and over, the girl standing in front of me angry and waiting for her pokemon to heal. So yeah, I may have just a _bit_ crazy and had Firaga go a _little_ over board in beating her Purugly.

"I'll make it up to you" I offered. Her eyebrow raised in interest.

"Really, well I need to get some items at the mart, so you are going to buy them for me" she smiled deviously.

* * *

"Here is your cost" the cashier said. I reluctantly handed the money over.

"Thank you, see ya around" the girl said _sweetly_ before leaving with her bags. This city is full of suffering.

"Oh well, might as well buy some more things" I sighed heavily.

After purchasing supplies, I returned to my room in the center. _Why is it that every time I come to this city, something always happens?_ I released my pokemon and used some of the items I bought at the store on them. Then we just watched some television.

"When I've caught them all. Pokemon Apokelypse" we stared at the screen in disappointment from the trailer that was just shown.

"That's it, I'm outta here"

I packed my stuff and left.

"Leaving already? Well please come back soon" Nurse Joy said before I left.

_Oh you'd like me to come back here wouldn't you, Clone? Every time I come to this city, weird things happen to me_.

I walked back to the gate outside Saffron City.

"Hey may I get by?" I said unenthusiastically. Thankfully it was a different guard.

"Sorry, no one is allowed to enter" he told me, his voice sounding dry. Hearing that, I got an idea. I pulled a bottle from my bag.

"Hey would you like a drink" I waved the bottle.

His mouth hung opened. "Could I?"

"For a price"

He didn't seem too surprised by my response.

"I should have known. Alright then" he pulled his pants and unbuttoned his shirt.

I leapt back, waving my hands in shock.

"Dude! What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing?" I screamed.

"Um, isn't this what you wanted?"

"NO, that's not what I wanted! Let me into the city" I said pointing to the doors.

"Oh" he sounded disappointed. "Okay then" I handed him the bottle and ran out of there.

"Way too close for comfort" I said out loud. I looked around the city and saw people all around, walking and smiling.

"Do they have any idea that the guards are not letting anyone in?" I decided not to care and get to the center, being it was night time.

"Welcome" Nurse Joy said.

"_They're everywhere…No way they just look alike, definitely clones_" "One room please"

She handed me the key and room number. "Here you go and have a nice night"

Way too much has happened in the past few days, so I dropped onto the new bed and just passed out.

* * *

**I'm a Sonic fan, my first game ever was Sonic 2 and most their games I love to play, but I HATE BIG THE CAT. I don't mean any offense to anyone who likes Big, but I want to kill him, the only character I hate more than Big is Elise. I don't hate Sonic 06, but it's really not one of my favorite games.**

**Anyways back to the story, not much happened in this chapter, couldn't really think of much, but in the next chapter the main plot will be continued.**

**Anyways Please Review.**


	29. Dojo Fun

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.

* * *

**

I looked up at the sign on top of a building. "So this is it, huh?" I stood in front of the Saffron fighting dojo. I opened the door and saw a giant room where all these martial artist and fighting pokemon were training. A fighter came up to me.

"Hello, are you here to train?" he asked.

"No, I just wanna test my skills against your best fighter"

He laughed. "Well the Karate King is a little busy now, training students and pokemon, maybe you can wait in our waiting room"

"Um, why does a dojo need a waiting room?"

"Sometimes students bring in friends or relatives, they sometimes get bored and so we had some rooms made"

"Huh, makes sense" I headed to the nearest room. Jackpot, the room I picked had games inside. I clasped my hands together and smiled. "_I haven't seen a video game since I left home; I should've brought some of my handheld games_"

I looked around to see what I wanted to play and who I was going to play. One place intrigued me…well it wasn't the game, it was who was playing it. As I approached I noticed that this person wasn't a person. It was a brown humanoid looking pokemon with a purple like tunic and shoes with boxing gloves it wasn't just playing the game, it was winning.

"Aw man, you're too good at these Hitmonchan, you should be a pro gamer instead of a battler" one of the kids, a few years younger than me, said.

"Mind if I play?" I asked. They all turned their heads to me; the kid who was talking nodded and moved out of the way. I plopped down onto the spot and picked up the controller.

"Careful, Hitmonchan is really good" he warned me.

"No worries, I think I'll be just fine" I looked up at the game. "Brawl, eh. Been awhile"

Hitmonchan looked at me. 'Don't cry when you lose'

The match started, in about two minutes the other two were defeated and it was just me and Hitmonchan, neither of us letting up, until I landed a hit, not letting him recover and finished the match.

'Channnn!' he said in shock.

"No way, Hitmonchan lost" the boys stared in awe.

"Oh yeah, still got game"

Hitmonchan started going on a rant with Chan's, Hit's, and Mon's, pointing towards another game, probably saying that I got lucky.

"Alright you're on"

The game was Mario Kart Wii.

'Mon!' Hitmonchan said.

"No way, I lost" he nodded with a smug expression. "Another game" I pointed to a different console, an Xbox with Halo and he accepted. This continued on for a few hours, constantly changing games, consoles, and victories. It was fun until we were called.

"Hitmonchan, I think you have been on a break for long enough" Hitmonchan froze, his face embarrassed from being caught and slightly nervous about what he was going to happen.

"And you must be the guest that came here to challenge us. I'm sorry, but the Karate King is still busy"

I looked up at the man and then remembered the other reason I came to the dojo.

"Yo Mark, long time no see. You're done helping guide people in Mount Moon"

Mark, the man that defeated me in Mount Moon, looked at me curiously before realizing who I was, he had a suspicious look, before it turned into a happy one.

"Oh Eddy, how have you been?"

"Not bad"

"I'd like to stay and catch up with you, but I must get Hitmonchan back to training" they turned and walked out of the room.

"Wait, I wanna come and watch" I jogged after them.

* * *

Hitmonchan blocked an incoming kick with his arm and went in for a punch. Hitmonlee jumped back to dodge and went in for another kick, this one connecting.

"He's improved greatly, but he still hasn't won any matches" Mark commented beside me.

"What do you mean?"

"We have the pokemon face off against each other, with or without a trainer. Hitmonchan has become stronger, but he hasn't won a match against any other pokemon, even with a trainer, he and whom ever we partner him up with can not work together" he explained.

"Hm" I looked around the room and say all different kinds of fighting pokemon; they seemed to focus on strength and agility.

'Chan!' I heard Hitmonchan cry, I turned to see that he lost his sparring match with Mark's Hitmonlee. I turned back to Mark.

"So are you like the strongest here?" For a quick second, his face distorted into an angry one, but quickly changed back.

"No, the Karate King is, we once fought, but I slipped up for a split second and that was the end, so now I am just a sensei" He walked up to Hitmonchan. "You're getting better, but you need to put more effort in to it, you need more training" he said with a stern voice.

'Didn't I do enough training already' Hitmonchan rubbed the back of his head.

"What am I going to do with you? Doesn't look like you're going to become a good fighter anytime soon" Mark said sadly with a sigh.

"Well that was pretty mean, maybe I can train with him?" I offered.

Mark stared for a bit. "That could work, having to battle something other than a fighting pokemon. Follow me"

We entered a separate room, with no one else around. Mark told Hitmonchan to go to the other side of the field in the middle.

"He's ready"

I thought about who to use. "Yoruichi, time to play" I called out the little fox, who bounced side to side when he landed on the ground.

"Fight speed with speed"

'So you think you can keep up' Yoruichi taunted.

'Shouldn't be too hard'

Mark raised his hand and then brought it down. "Go"

Before we knew it, Hitmonchan was in front of Yoruichi, fist glowing and then struck, sending him flying.

'Game set and match'

Hitmonchan was then caught off guard by Yoruichi plowing into his gut with Quick Attack. The boxer grunted as he raised his fist and it sparked with electricity, then tried to hit the evolutionary pokemon, who dodged.

"Now Take Down"

The reckless charge of my pokemon was taken full force by Hitmonchan, who threw another punch afterwards, only this time the fist was covered in ice and made contact with Yoruichi, slamming him into the ground.

"Get up quick and retreat"

Yoruichi was able to get up, but was then caught by Hitmonchan, who attacked with lightning fast punches, hitting Yoruichi multiple times. Yoruichi landed in front of me after one final punch from the boxer, who then pounded his fists together and had a smug look.

"You haven't won yet" I said, Yoruichi getting back up. Hitmonchan flew forward quickly with his glove glowing again.

"Quick Attack and Take Down combo"

Just before Hitmonchan reached Yoruichi, the little brown fox disappeared and reappeared behind his opponent, using the momentum from its previous attack to strengthen the power of Take Down, leaping into the air and hitting Hitmonchan in the back of his head. Falling forward and slamming into the ground, he struggled to get up, but got up he did. The look in his eyes, refusing to lose.

"Okay, match over" I said. "You win"

"What are you saying, your pokemon is still capable of fighting" Mark completely oblivious to my pokemon.

"So what, he's on his last leg" Yoruichi was barely standing, the recoil from the last Take Down and the beating he took earlier was taking its toll. "Plus I think Hitmonchan proved himself a capable pokemon"

"What do you mean?"

"He's got the fighting spirit" they looked at me confused. "He refused to give up, even though he was gonna lose. When he really has to, he'll kick logic to the curb and do the impossible"

I noticed Mark had another weird look in his eyes, like there was something dangerous near by. Hitmonchan just stared at me in awe after hearing what I said, while a laugh was heard from the door. There was a muscular man with spiky black hair and in a black belt karate uniform.

"HAHAHA, you know your stuff" Mark and Hitmonchan bowed. "Boy, you're a good battler, but you will need to train more. Even so, you know that it is not only strength, but will, I can not wait to battle yo … um are you okay?"

"Wow, you're huuuuge" I awed in amazement.

A cough was heard from Mark.

"Eddy this is the Karate King" he explained. "And this is the challenger that wanted to battle you"

"I can see, well let's have that battle now" he offered.

I raised my hand up. "Nah, we'll fight tomorrow, it's a little late and I gotta get my Eevee to the center"

"Alright then, tomorrow I will wait for our battle"

"Good, anyways I'll see ya tomorrow" I left the room and headed towards the exit.

"Oh, sorry bout that" I said as I accidentally bumped into a person.

"Why don't you watch where you're going" I heard a female voice say to me. I turned to face.

"I said I was sor-" I froze at who I saw, she did too. She too was from Pallet Town and we have not seen each other since before leaving town. In front of me was a red haired, green eyed girl. She wore a pink short sleeve shirt with an unzipped black hoodie that had the sleeves ripped off, blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. Her name was Emily and at that moment I had forgotten something about her.

"You!" we both said in shock. We stood there, lost in the moment until she kicked me in the shin. Oh yeah.

"Ow, the hell was that for?" I asked holding my shin in pain.

"I thought I was dreaming"

"You're supposed to pinch yourself" I said with an angry look.

She smiled sweetly. "More fun this way"

"Bitch"

"Ass-face"

"Sl-" I was interrupted by a spray of water. "*cough cough* what the hell"

"Tortle" I looked down to see a dark blue skinned turtle with weird fluffy like ears, a Wartortle.

"So you took Squirtle"

"Nooooo, I took Charmander" her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I can't believe that Oak let you have a pokemon, let alone leave town. Which one did you take anyways?"

"I picked Charmander" I said with a smug expression.

"I thought Salem took Charmander" she said with a confused expression.

"He had another, but this one was a shiny"

"WHAT! So instead of showing off a shiny Charmander, he shows off a regular one!" her face filled with surprise and jealousy, but she fixed herself up and put on a cocky look.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, I chose the best out of all of them anyways. He must have had a reason for not letting anyone know about it, it's probably as big of a failure as you. Let's see this so called shiny"

I released Firaga, who stood proud and strong. Although letting him out was probably a mistake.

'YOU!' both Firaga and Wartortle yelled as they jumped at each other, clawing, biting, and punching, whatever they could do. Definitely a mistake, we both held our pokemon back.

"Control your pokemon"

"If yours was train properly this wouldn't be happening" she replied back. "Calm down girl" her Wartortle stopped struggling.

"Firaga, you calm down too" thankfully he listened.

'So the old man let you off his leash'

'I can see that being with a human hasn't made you any less a bitch' he smirked.

Wartortle started struggling to get out of Emily's hold again.

'At least the old man didn't treat me like a lab rat'

"Wow calm down, what's gotten into you, you've never been this mad" Emily having trouble holding Wartortle down. She pulled out a pokeball. "Return"

I called Firaga back into his pokeball as well.

"What was that, oh well, better head back to the center"

"Oh did you lose to the Karate King? Ha" she mocked.

"I'm gonna fight him tomorrow, so I'm going back to rest"

"Well, I'll be winning my battle here and then I'd like to battle you" I turned my head hearing the challenge. "I wouldn't like to miss a chance at kicking your ass again"

She's been training for a long time, so she knows how to fight, which sucks for me. I mean hand to hand combat, not pokemon battling.

"Whatever, I'll see ya whenever" I exited the building.

* * *

"Okay, we're gonna have to train a little" I told Yoruichi who was sitting in front of me on the bed. I pulled something out of my bag. He looked at the object. It was a stone with an elemental symbol on it.

"I think it's time for you to upgrade your class"

He smiled. 'Sounds good, should be fun'

* * *

**Well we meet somebody else I know from pallet. To bad she's the last person I want to see. Also can any of you guess what Yoruichi is going to become and Mark seems to be acting a little weird.**

**Next time we battle the king of the dojo, the Karate King, whose name was never said in the games. Prove me wrong if you can.  
**

**Please Review.**


	30. King of Karate

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.

* * *

**

There I stood, on one end of the room and on the other was the Karate King. I noticed there was a crowd of students, sensei's, and pokemon. Looking around, I spotted Mark, who once again had a weird look in his eye, like he was plotting something. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee were on both sides of him; Hitmonchan was playing some hand held console. "_Good, now they're gonna see my true power_"

"Loooooseeerrrrrr" I heard a voice call from the side. My face showed disappointment. "_Oh great, just who I need here_"

"The match will begin when both trainers choose their pokemon" a judge explained on the sides.

"Go" I released my pokemon.

"Hoo Hah!" The Karate King yelled, throwing his pokeball.

Predator and his own Hitmonchan were brought forth.

"Begin!" the judge called.

"Drill Peck" Predator span, drilling through the air.

"Wait for it" Hitmonchan stood there, preparing for something. "Now Counter"

Right before the attack hit, Hitmonchan moved slightly to the side, grabbing Predator's neck, flipping him over and smashing the long-beaked pokemon into the ground. The boxer than raised its fist, electricity surrounding it.

"Thunder Punch" The Karate King called.

"Roll outta the way Now!"

Luckily Predator was able to move himself away from the incoming attack.

"Get back and use Air Cutter"

Predator jumped into the air and slashed his wings in the air several times, sending a few waves of sharp wind at his opponent, hitting him and the ground around him, causing a dust cloud to surround the boxer pokemon.

"Sky Uppercut" Hitmonchan leaped out of the dust cloud into the air, swinging his fist from under and striking Predator's jaw. The impact sent Predator upwards and into the ceiling.

"Tsk" I was a bit worried, but that last attack left Hitmonchan open. "Heh, Aerial Ace"

Predator fixed himself and flew downwards at a quick pace. The vulnerable Hitmonchan was swatted by Predator's wing, propelling him down back to earth and crash landing. Although the attack hit hard, Hitmonchan stood back up, but luckily he was exhausted.

"Drill Peck" I called.

"Ice Punch"

Both pokemon charged at each other, Predator's beak meeting Hitmonchan's fist, both trying to overpower each other. The tornado around Predator, created by his attack, was sucking up the icy mist that surrounded Hitmonchan's fist, dispatching the attack. Hitmonchan, unable to hold off Drill Peck any longer, took the attack full force and landed onto the floor with a thud, unconscious.

"Not bad, but can you handle this one. Hoo Hah!" he yelled again, releasing his own Hitmonlee.

A little bit a sweat formed on my face. "_I've lost to every Hitmonlee I've fought, but, this time it'll be different_"

"Think you can go for more"

'Of course!' Predator crowed.

"Aerial Ace"

Predator flew around the field and hit Hitmonlee in the back.

"Mind Reader and Mega Kick"

Hitmonlee's eyes glowed and he span around.

"Oh Shit!" I cried seeing the mistake I made and watching Predator being sent flying by the force of the kick. He struggled to get up, but then just dropped.

"*sigh* You did good" I returned the bird pokemon to his ball. "Go Yoruichi"

Those who were expecting my Eevee were surprised. What materialized instead was a spiky yellow dog with white fur around its neck.

'Jolteon' he cried upon entry, bouncing side to side.

"Double Kick"

Yoruichi stopped for a second and then bolted forward without warning, appearing in front of Hitmonlee in no time, both pokemon and its trainer unable to react to its speed. Kicking him in the face with his hind legs, he then jumped off his opponent into the air.

"Now Pin Missle"

Angling himself, the spiky hair on Yoruichi pointed itself downwards as he let loose a hail of needles that rained all over and around Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee use Hi Jump Kick" Karate ordered, having enough of being attacked.

Hitmonlee jumped high above Yoruichi, then propelled itself towards Yoruichi with his foot out. Getting caught under Hitmonlee's foot, Yoruichi and I could only watch as he crashed into the ground with kicking pokemon's foot on top.

"Mega Kick!"

The kicking pokemon raised its foot high above itself.

"Thunderbolt Quick!" I yelled.

Electricity sparked around Yoruichi as he released a thunderbolt at Hitmonlee, stopping his attack and forcing him back.

"Now Quick Attack"

Yoruichi jumped back up, then vanished from everyone's sight. He reappeared behind Hitmonlee and struck hard.

"So fast" I smirked, hearing someone from the crowd compliment my pokemon.

"Attack with Rolling Kick"

The fighting pokemon turned around to strike back at Yoruichi, but the yellow dog pokemon had already moved out of the way and was now running around the field.

"Mind Reader and Hi Jump Kick"

Hitmonlee eyes glowed again, then once again leaped high above the floor and then fell forward with his foot out; aiming for the spot Yoruichi was going to be at.

"Finish with Thunderbolt"

'You're Finished!'

The yellow dog pokemon stopped and charged for a split second before firing off another bolt of lighting, hitting Hitmonlee. The electricity surging through its body threw it off course and the kicking pokemon crashed into the ground, knocked out.

"Yeah!" I said with joy before Yoruichi tackled me to the ground without any warning and licked my face.

"Excellent fight there" I heard the Karate King say, standing in front of me.

I sat up and smiled at him. "Thanks"

"As proof of your victory here, you may either take an emblem or one of our prized fighting pokemon"

I thought it over and then pointed to what I wanted.

"You want him?" The Karate King said confused. Everyone else looked pretty shocked, except for the students and kids that played with him.

"Yeah I want that Hitmonchan, you said I could take a pokemon" I re-explained his rules. The Karate King's expression changed from confused to happy.

"Alright, Hitmonchan is now your pokemon. Hitmonchan, come over here"

Hitmonchan ran over and the Karate King handed me a pokeball. Then put his hand on Hitmonchan's shoulder.

"He's seen what I've seen in you, so listen well" he turned to me.

I stood up and tapped his head with the ball. He went in without any trouble. I scanned the room, everyone seemed quite impressed with my victory, everyone except Mark, he was nowhere in sight. "_Huh, I wonder were he went?_"

"Do you know where Mark went?" I asked, but he shook his head. Everyone else also shook their heads. "I guess he was busy, oh well I won the match, that's all that matters"

"You just got lucky" I heard a voice from behind me say. "_Oh yeah, she's here_"

"You actually had trouble fighting a pokemon you had an advantage over, just terrible"

I didn't turn around to acknowledge her. "_Just ignore her and walk away_" I turned back to the Karate King.

"Anyways, thanks for the match and I'll see ya around" I left the room and headed for the exit when I was stopped by some of the students. They were holding a bag towards me.

"Please have these, we know Hitmonchan is going to want them"

I took the bag and thanked them for it. Leaving the dojo I took a quick look inside the bag.

"Jack Pot!" I cried happily. Inside the bag were handheld games. I continued walking looking into the bag, not watching where I was going until I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry bout that"

"It's alright, I myself was not paying attention either" the person explained. It was a lady; I'd say early twenties, with shoulder length dark green hair. She was wearing a purple tank top, with white pants, purple shoes, and had bracelets around her wrists. She looked around like she heard something.

"Um, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing" she answered. "I thought I heard something. I must be going now, I will see you again when you come to challenge me, Eddy" she said, walking past me.

I stood there confused a bit. "Wait, what do you mean by challenge? How'd you know my name?"

She stopped. "I scanned your mind and found that you sought a battle with the gym leader of this town. I am Sabrina, the gym leader and I will be looking forward to our battle" she said before walking off again.

I stared at her, trying to understand what had just happened there.

"Oh well, back to the center"

* * *

**Don't you hate it when you run into someone who knows who you are, but you haven't got the slightest clue who they are, I know I do. **

**Anyways we defeated the Karate King, whose name is never actually found out, Yoruichi has evolved and we now have our final party member.**

**Please Review.**


	31. City Takeover

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.

* * *

**

"Get Up!" a voiced yelled into my ear, waking me up. I opened my eyes, only for them to be burned by the light.

"Who the hell do you think you ar-" I stopped, noticing two Team Rocket members, with Koffing and a Grimer standing in front of me. "Aw crap"

"Come on, your not the only hostage we gotta take, so Move It!" one said, loudly at the last part.

"Screw you" I jumped for my bag, but was stopped by the Koffing. "Nice try" I heard the Rockets mock.

I looked at the Koffing, then at the Rockets. "_How do I get outta this?_"

A noise was then heard from the bathroom. The door swung open and Konata came out. We stared at her for a bit.

I smiled. "That'll work"

* * *

I peered over the wall's corner. "_No one in sight_"

I continued down the empty hall way, reaching the end and having to take another turn. I took one step around the corner before seeing something big fly past me; I turned to see an unconscious Rocket member, brutally beaten, on the ground. I quickly turned around; just too narrowly avoid an incoming kick, a loud crack made by the foot hitting the wall.

Dropping onto my bottom I raised my hands in defense. "Don't hurt me!" I cried in fear.

"Eddy?" a female voice said, a familiar female voice.

Looking up, there stood Emily and on the wall was a hole made by the impact of her foot.

"Man you are such a wimp" she said.

"Shut up"

"Oh nice come back. So any idea what's going on? All these guys showed up and took people hostage, but I took care of them" she said smugly.

I looked back at the beaten man. "I see... Anyways, I don't know what's going on, but it must be big if Team Rocket is taking hostages"

She turned and walked back the way she came.

"Yo wait up!" I followed after her.

* * *

Walking through the empty streets of Saffron City, the only thing ever in sight were the few Rockets patrolling, but they were not much trouble.

"Stop following me." she told me.

"We're heading the same way, so why not go together?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Same."

"I'm going towards the gym to ask the gym leader to help." she explained.

"I'm going to the dojo to get the people there to help."

"Then go around the other way."

"I don't know another way."

"Maybe if you spent less time messing around, you would know your way around."

"Of course you know about getting _around._"

Next thing I know I was punched into a wall.

"Jackass!" She yelled.

"Bitch!" I retaliated.

Before another word was said, two sharp blades were held in front of our necks. We looked at our attacker and saw it was a green mantis with scythes for hands. Scyther.

"Wow there, let's not get hasty" I said, scared. Emily on the other hand only tensed up, ready to fight.

"Scyther stand down" a familiar voice was heard. The Scyther withdrew his arms and jumped back to his trainer, Salem. I held my neck.

"Damn Salem, scared the crap outta me"

"Oh you're here too, well at least you're more tolerable" she said slightly disappointed.

Salem's brow rose, finally noticing her. "I see you're doing well." he said dryly. "So it looks like Team Rockets has taken over the city."

"So how'd you get in then?" I asked.

"Oh I had Alakazam teleported me in"

_'Wish Konata knew teleport'_ a jealous thought went through my head. Leaving that aside we continued to the dojo. "Well, I'm gonna go round up people and then stop them then before they get what they want. I've had to deal with them too many times." recalling Mount Moon, the Power Plant, and the Pokemon Tower just angered me.

While walking, we got closer to one of the city gates, but something was wrong. Screaming was heard from inside the gate.

"N-N-No, Please Don't, I-I-I'll D-Do Anything, Ple-" the cries were stopped by some sort of muffling and some sort of grunting. I didn't really know. The noise soon stopped and someone came out the door, holding a pokeball. He looked at us and waved.

"Hey guys" Jon greeted. Emily groaned.

"Great, another one of you weaklings"

Jon looked at her confused. "Um, why's she here?"

I shrugged. "We're probably gonna need all the help we can get"

"Help for what?"

"Team Rockets taken over Saffron City, so we're going to stop them, I guess." Salem explained. "So I suggest we send out fast pokemon to survey the area before proceeding to the dojo for help"

"I say we should take the alleys around town, instead of having our pokemon run around and get spotted" Emily replied.

Our responses to her were sending out our pokemon. What came out were three spiky yellow dogs, which looked at each other.

Emily just stared before hitting her forehead with her palm. "Of course you three would have the same pokemon. Well they say birds of a feather flock together"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that people that have the same interest usually stick together" Jon explained.

"Okay, but there aren't any birds here" I was still confused. They all glared at me.

"That's it, I work better alone" with that said, the female left into an alley way.

'Is he normally this stupid?' one of the Jolteon's asked Yoruichi.

He smiled at him. 'Yup!'

"Well, we don't need her, so anyways you guys need to scout the area, tell us if it's safe" I explained to the three Eeveeloutions.

They nodded and sped off. Within in a minute or two, they returned, signaling us that it was safe. We followed the Jolteons, who were running through the safe areas of the city, until we reached the dojo.

"Why did we stop here?" Salem questioned.

"To get back-up. As long as they weren't caught, then we're good." I opened the front doors and saw that the Jolteons hadbeen caught, and all the Team Rocket members turned their their attention to us.

"We're good, eh?" Jon repeated sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's a little embarrassing." I said scratching the back of my head. "Um, You're All Grunts Right?" I yelled to them. Surprisingly, I got a yes. I sighed in relief.

"Then we're good"

"Don't Underestimate Us!" they yelled back, releasing their pokemon. The usual Rattatas, Raticates, Grimers, Zubats, Golbats, Machops, and some Magnemites.

"Huh, they have something new on their side" I said admiring the Magnemites. I tossed a pokeball out front, calling out my new party member. "Go Little Mac"

Hitmonchan came out, pounding its gloves together. Jon and Salem called out their pokemon, sending out a yellow fox with nine tails and this spiky ghost thing that had two creepy eyes and a mouth, with two hands floating in front. The first was a Ninetales and the latter was a Haunter.

I quickly looked over my pokedex for Little Mac's attacks.

"Mach Punch"

"Flamethrower"

"Shadow Ball"

Before anything could happen, Little Mac's smashed his fist into a Rattata, sending it flying into some of the other pokemon. The Magnemites flew behind him, charging an attack, but were engulfed by a stream of fire. The Magnemites dropped as dark crackling spheres flew over head, striking the air born enemies.

"Bullet Punch and then switch into a Fire Punch!"

Once again Little Mac struck with incredible speed, knocking a Raticate back and then his fist was covered in flames, swinging it around and punching a Machop. A few of the Rocket's pokemon took the opportunity the strike with boxer's back turned.

"Extrasensory!" Jon called.

The pokemon were frozen in place, their faces cringing as their bodies distorted slightly.

"Dark Pulse"

Salem's ghost pokemon released a dark wave of energy, knocking down the frozen pokemon. All that the Rockets had left was a single Golbat.

"Thunder Punch and Ice Punch"

Little Mac's right hand sparked with electricity, while his left was covered in an icy mist. He jumped over the bat pokemon, bringing his right fist down on top of Golbat, smashing it into the floor; he then quickly landed and brought his other fist down on his foe, knocking it out.

"Told ya we're good."

"Well what do you know, you were right."

The Rocket's returned the last of their pokemon and ran out of the building.

"Thank you for saving us" we turned and saw all the martial artists were bowing to us.

"No problem." Jon replied.

Something was missing. "Um, where's the King?" their leader was nowhere to be seen.

"He is in another room, battling their leader"

"We better go check it out." Salem said, going ahead of us.

"Since when was he the leader?"

"I don't know"

Jon and I walked after him.

* * *

As we entered the room, we were shocked to see the Karate King being punched and beaten in a fight, his pokemon both lying on the ground and next to them was a Hitmonlee. The man winning the fight was wearing black tights, with a black cape and mask. It was the man who attacked me back in the Pokemon Tower. The leader of the Rocket squad. He finally noticed us and greeted us.

"Hello again, it's been a while."

"You know this guy?" Jon asked.

"Sort of."

"So what's his name?" Salem then questioned.

"Well, it's pretty stupid, I don't wanna say it."

"My name is Black Shadow, remember it well!" he proudly said.

"Huh, it is pretty stupid..." my two friends said.

"Told ya."

A grunt was heard. Black Shadow had kicked the Karate King in the ribs.

"Silence or else this fool's injuries shall get worse!" he grinned. "And if you do not like to call me by this name" he grabbed his mask with his hand. "Then you may call me by my other"

He pulled off his mask and I gasped.

* * *

**Yo it's been awhile and I say things are starting to work up. We've seen what everyone is capable of and I'm trying cliffhanging; let's see how long I last.**

**Anyways, can you guess who that man is? If you can't then you need to pay more attention or I have to work more on my writing skills, either way.**

**Please Review.**


	32. SilphCo Part 1

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.

* * *

**

He pulled off his mask and I gasped.

"Hello Eddy" Mark greeted.

"Mark, what is going on? How could you betray us?" the Karate King questioned him.

"Simple, I want power, control, and revenge. That loss I suffered against you was impossible, I should have won, but that does not matter anymore, I have won now and there is nothing that can stop me" he grinned evilly. "And once Team Rocket's take over of Silph. Cooperation is complete, I will take over Team Rocket, I dare anyone to try and stop me! Ahahahahaha" he laughed maniacally before throwing a black ball to the floor and created a smokescreen. When it cleared, Mark had vanished.

* * *

"Thank you for helping us" one of the sensei's at the dojo thanked us.

"Yeah no problem" Jon answered for us

"So why would Team Rocket want Silph. Co?"

"I don't know" I replied.

"Probably because Silph. Co is the leading manufacturer of pokemon technology." another of the sensei's explained. "Rumor has it that they have been working on a new type of pokeball that will catch any pokemon without fail. I'm assuming that is what they are after."

"Make's sense. After the things they have been doing, I'm not too surprised by that." Salem mused.

"What've they been doin'?" I asked.

He gave me a confused stare. "You haven't heard anything about what they've been doing? You've been dealing with them the longest..."

"I just know they're evil, what else is there?"

"Well, they have been capturing and stealing pokemon for experiments. Forcing trainers to join them or getting rid of them and what you see here, taking over cities" he explained.

Every word he said angered me. I stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" the sensei asked.

I turned my head back to them. "I'm gonna take back that tower and this city." I said. "Plus _Mark_ owes me a rematch."

"Okay, we're in." I heard Jon say as he and Salem walked towards the door.

"Anyone that wants to fight should hurry up." I said before exiting the dojo.

"So which way do we enter?" I asked.

"We should split up and find our own ways in." Salem suggested.

"And then we just wreck stuff." Jon threw in.

* * *

"Man, patrolling is boring" a grunt complained. I hid in an alley, waiting for the right time to strike. He yawned. "_Now_" I ran and threw a punch at him. He fell back from the impact, his head hitting the wall behind him, knocking him out. I looked at the unconscious Rocket and then at the building I need to get into. A thought just hit me; I realized what it was going to take to get to the top.

"Yeah, no way I'm gonna fight my way to the top"

* * *

"_Yup this is a whole lot easier_"

I walked through the city in the uniform I just stole, none of the Rockets I pasted by really noticed me, although a few stop to look at my goggles which I hanging around my neck, but they didn't think much of it. Finally at the front of Silph. Co and the only thing there was a sleeping guard. A smiled crept along my face as I pulled a marker from my bag.

* * *

Entering the second floor of the building, I expected to see a good amount of Team Rocket members on guard, ready to attack anything that would interfere with their plan, but instead they were all knock out onto the floor, with their pokemon beside them. I heard footsteps from one the corridors approaching me. I sent out Firaga, prepared for a fight.

"Oh thank you, we are sav - Ahhhh" a woman in a lab coat screamed. More screams were heard from other people who came running after the woman.

"What's wrong is there another Rocket there. Move aside please" a calm male voice was heard. The crowd opened up and Jon came up. He stared at me.

"Wow, what kind of Team Rocket member wears a backpack" I left my bag on incase I would need something. "And what's with those goggles. They look so stupid" he mocked.

"Wh-What did you say?" my eyes flared. "No One Makes Fun Of My Goggles!" I yelled.

"Oh you want to fight, fine" he released his pokemon. All the sudden the room got smaller and I was crushed against the wall. The scales of his Gyarados were poking into me, but thankfully for me, I wasn't the only one being crushed.

"Dammit Jon call back your Gyarados" I barely yelled.

"How do you know my name?" I hardly heard him yell back.

"It's me Eddy, now call it Back!"

Gyarados was enveloped in a red light and I was able to breathe again. Jon walked up to me a bit nervously.

"So you got in?" he said a little unevenly.

"Yeah, me and my stupid goggles got in."

"Um, sorry bout that..."

"Sure you are."

"It's actually 'my stupid goggles and I'" one of the workers corrected me.

"I don't Care!" I snapped.

"Hey wouldn't your disguise work better without the goggles?"

I looked at him angrily. "I'm not taking them off," I quickly calmed down after that. "Anyways I'm heading up."

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

We entered the next floor and a Rocket yelled to us. "Hey You!"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing with him" he pointed to Jon.

"Um, I don't know where we're supposed to take hostages."

"Are you stupid or something?" he wasn't pleased.

"I'm new here."

"I can tell," he stared at my goggles and bag. He sighed "anyways, follow me. We'll put him with the hostages we have here"

We followed him through the corridors of the floor.

"Do you have a plan?" Jon whispered.

"Um, maybe."

"Maybe? What is maybe supposed to mean?" he whispered back loudly.

"Stop talking to the hostage." the Rocket ordered.

"Yes, sorry."

"Anyways we're here."

We were standing in front of a wall.

"Um, this is a wall."

"I know, it's on the other side." he pulled out a card and walked over to a panel on the wall. He swiped the card through it and the wall opened up. Inside were several more workers who looked terrified.

"So that's what those are for, interesting..." I mused. "Anyways Hypnosis!"

The Rocket turned to me. "Wha…" but before he could finish, Konata had put him to sleep.

"Okay, you people need to run to exit this place as fast as possible!" Jon ordered.

"Thank you!" one said before they stormed past us.

"Well that was good." I said before picking up the card the Rocket had.

"So lets continue up."

"HEY!" someone yelled at us.

We turned to run, but the group of Rockets that occupied the floor surrounded us, with the usual Rocket pokemon. Rattata's, Machop's, Zubat's, Grimer's, and Magnemites.

"Don't you guys got anything new?" I said disappointed.

"Well this could be a problem." Jon said as he released his pokemon.

"Lets just plow through'em." Konata walked forward, ready to fight. "What is that?" I asked finally noticing what Jon sent out. Taller than both of us, its mostly red in coloration, yellow at the bottom of its legs and the abdomen, and gray wristband markings on it wrist. It had long, beige-colored, hair like feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. It face was red and for its mouth was a hooked beak, its hands and feet resemble talons.

"It's my Blaziken!"

"Dude that thing is some kind of kung-fu chicken."

"Awesome isn't it? Anyways, use Blaze Kick"

Using its powerful legs, it leaped towards our opponents with its foot a blazed. Swinging its foot, it knocked backed several Zubats, Magnemites, and Machop.

"Damn, nice power!" I was impressed, but now I had to keep up. "Lets show'em what we're made of: Psychic!" enveloping a few of the enemies within a blue light, she crushed them with her psychic ability.

"Use Slash" Jon ordered. With that, it ran forward with its claws held out, ready for attack. It then slashed the Rocket pokemon one by one, forcing them back. A few tried attacking Blaziken while it was distracted, but were caught by Konata.

"They're too strong!"

"Don't worry, I called for reinforcements."

"I don't think that'll help them~!" I said cockily.

"Hey Eddy!"

"Yeah?"

"You go on ahead; I'll take care of these guys and their reinforcements."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me" he pulled out another pokeball. "Go" What materialized form the ball was a big green dinosaur like thing that stood on all four legs. On its back was a large flower with a palm tree like trunk connected to four leafs sprouting in all four directions.

"Blazekin, jump!" the large humanoid bird pokemon leaped above the crowd. "Venusaur use Earthquake"

'Right' with a roar, it raised its front two legs and then brought them down, causing a shockwave throughout the whole floor. The floor, walls and ceiling cracked and everybody fell to the floor, unable to stand still with the powerful attack.

"Jon! Not the best attack to use inside a building!"

He looked at me for a bit before realizing his mistake. "Whoops, oh well. Now's your chance to go"

I returned Konata and then ran towards the stairs.

"Good luck" I yelled before entering the stair case.

* * *

**Double Update, Chapter's 32 and 33.**

**Well now, we've seen some more of Jon's power and he has indeed become stronger.**

**Next time we continue going up Silph. Co.**

**Also have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

**Please Review**


	33. SilphCo Part 2

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.

* * *

**

"_Alright, here's another staircase._"

My disguise seemed to be working pretty well, being that I had just gone up a floor without any of the Rockets looking at me suspiciously.

"_What's that?_" A sound was heard ahead of me, probably someone else going up the floors. I ran up to see who it was and not very surprisingly it was-

"Hey Salem"

He turned to look who had called him, but he also continued to walk and tripped up the flank of stairs. "_Yup that's Salem. Him and his clumsiness._"

He pushed himself up and went on guard.

"Who are you and how do you kno- Eddy, is that you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well first of all, you called my name, secondly, your shouldn't be wearing your goggles and bag, it completely gives you away"

"I just tell'em that I'm a rookie, so they let me go."

"Well, if that works, then okay."

We continued walking up to the next floor.

"So, any idea how many floors there are?"

"There are eleven floors"

I stopped. "I gotta go up six more floors? I can barely run up _three_ floors! Way too many stairs." I sadly said.

"Well you could always take the elevator."

"What elevator?"

"The building's elevator. You didn't notice it?"

I walked ahead and opened the door. "Let's just go."

A long wall was the first thing we saw, one end lead to a corridor, the other had a closed door that was guarded by a Rocket, and crying was heard from the other side.

"So what now?" Salem whispered.

"Follow my lead." I told him.

I took the end with the Rocket. "Hey, I've got a prisoner here."

"Where did you find him?"

"In the staircase."

"And you were there because?"

"Um, I … was told to come to this floor to help with anything."

He turned and opened the door. "Put him in there and get that man to shut up."

Upon turning around, he noticed Salem's Alakazam out. "Disable!"

The Rocket twitched and then fell over. "Well that was easy."

Inside was a conference table and a few people, one was a man, well into his thirties, crying his eyes out.

"Alright people, Get up and go before anymore Rockets so up"

"Thank you."

"Get a hold of yourself!" a woman scolded the man. They all ran out as quickly as possible.

"Well let's go before we run into trouble." Salem suggested. I liked the idea.

"Trouble's already here," but of course we couldn't just leave. Behind us was some guy in a cape, he looked like a Juggler. "I've already contacted the rest of Team Rocket on this floor and their on they're way."

"Eddy you take this guy and I'll take the group coming here. Catch up when you're done."

I called out Yoruichi, while the Juggler brought out a pokemon that had a round, white body with a red spot in the middle. It had light-pink arms and legs which were connected to its body by red spheres, five-fingered hands and black feet that curl upward at the end, and a pink head with red cheeks and blue, frizzy hair.

"Mr. Mime, use Psychic!"

"Dodge!"

Mr. Mime's eyes glowed and it stretched out its arms, but Yoruichi had already run around him.

"Now Bite!"

He lunged forward, fangs bearing, but a blue barrier appeared around the mime pokemon.

"Dude," I called to the Juggler. "you should be entertaining children, why are you with Team Rocket?"

"They pay well. Plus I got fired from any job involving working with children. Double Slap!"

The mime pokemon ran towards Yoruichi, with its hand in the hand.

"Well what'd you do? Quick Attack and Bite!"

Yoruichi sped behind Mr. Mime and bit him in the arm. It waved its arm until he was able to shake Yoruichi off. "Now, Pin Missle!"

Yoruichi let loose a hail of needles, but they were repelled by a yellow screen.

"I used to be a mall Santa. A kid asked me for a fire truck, so I had drop one on the kids house. Magical Leaf!"

I was shocked. "That's terrible!"

Rainbow colored leaves appeared out of no where in front of Mr. Mime and then shot forward at Yoruichi. He ran to another location, but the leaves homed in on the little dog.

"Tsk, Thunder Bolt."

"Light Screen!"

Yoruichi sent a bolt of lighting towards Mr. Mime, but once again the attack was blocked by a yellow screen of light.

"Now Psychic!"

"Use Quick Attack and run around him."

The speedy dog ran circles around the mime pokemon, not giving an opportunity to attack, but he was stopped by a table being dropped in his path.

"Now throw it at him!"

The table propelled and slammed into Yoruichi, squishing him into the wall.

"Well that was fun, what else you got?"

"_Damn!_"

A crack was heard, it came from the table, which was sparking and then broke into pieces which scattered throughout the room. A blur was seen and then something rammed into Mr. Mime.

"Yes, were still in. Now use Pin Missle"

Yoruichi let out another barrage of needles, which impaled Mr. Mime and stuck him onto the wall.

"Yeah, good guys win another."

The Juggler returned his pokemon and sent out another. This time it was what looked like an upside-down pokeball, with eyes and a mouth.

"You know, you remind me of another kid that sat on my lap, a cancer patient, asked me to get rid of his cancer." he said

"I don't like where this is going..."

"So I blew him up with Electrode, no more cancer"

"My god you are one of the worst mall Santa's ever, right after the ones who molest small kids."

"So I'm the worst."

"Um, well, Shut up!" I yelled embarrassed.

"Electrode, Explosion!" it glowed.

"Oh Shit! Run!" I cried, but we were unable to get out of the blast radius. "Damn, that hurt." I slowly pushed myself up. I turned to look at the damage and what was there was a giant hole in the ceiling and the floor, the Juggler nowhere to be found.

"Damn, better go check on Salem." I returned Yoruichi to his ball and made my way to the sound of battle.

* * *

"Slash, Flamethrower, Psychic!"

I found Salem and in front of him was a horde of Rockets and their pokemon, but they were being held back by his Scyhther, Alakazam, and an orange dragon with a long neck and two horns on the back of its head, two wings which were blue in front and a large tail with a flame on the end.

"You holding up?" I asked. Without turning around.

"Yeah, what was that sound?" Finally turning around. "What happened to you?"

"There was an explosion."

"Alright I think I figured out what happened. Night Slash."

His Scyther ran towards the army in front, its blades covered in dark energy. He slashed at every single one, a Golbat had tried to strike while Scyther's back was turned, but he ducked and countered it. He dodged and countered everything they threw at him.

"_Damn, fast and strong._"

"Psychic and Energy Ball!"

Nothing could get close to Alakazam at all; all pokemon that tried to attack it was caught and levitated around. While they were suspended, they were stricken with a green orb of energy.

"Flamethrower!"

The rest of the Rockets pokemon focused on attacking Salem's dragon, but they were unable to withstand the force of the flames that engulfed them.

"Hey Eddy, I got everything under control here, so you go on ahead."

"You sure?" I questioned.

We looked at the Rockets and their pokemon failing to take down Salem's pokemon.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. You need to rest up, taking an explosion can't be good."

"Alright thanks. Catch up later."

I ran as fast as I could in my current state and headed up another set of stairs, continuing up the building. Half way through I realized something.

"Dammit there's an elevator."

* * *

**Double Update, Chapter's 32 and 33.**

**Well we've seen how much stronger Salem has become, too bad Firaga isn't fully evolved, but that will come when it does.**

**Anyways next time we continue beating the Rockets that have taken over Silph. Co.**

**Also have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone.**

**Please Review.**


	34. SilphCo Part 3

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

Arms crossed, foot tapping, my patience's running thin and I still continued to stand there.

"Damn elevator taking so long"

Not only irritated about waiting, there was still some pain from the explosion earlier. Ding. "_Finally_" That was the sound that ended my wait. Although something unexpected happened when the doors opened, I was propelled backwards into the wall and held there by an unknown force.

"_That's it; I'm getting rid of this disguise_"

"You're not a very good Rocket if you lose pieces of your uniform" someone said while waving the Team Rocket hat in front of me. It was a female voice.

"That person is disguising himself, very clever" another female voice spoke quietly from behind.

"Really?" with surprise in her voice, the hat was pulled away from my face. Not really much of a surprise that the person who mocked me was Emily. She did not seem too thrilled with meeting up with me again. "Oh it's you"

"Yes it's me, now can you let me go?"

"Kadabra release him" the other voice ordered. "Sadly our battle must be postponed until this problem is dealt with" with Emily was the lady I met the other day, Sabrina. Beside her was another pokemon with a yellow-hued skin human-fox like appearance, two large ears, a large mustache, its arms and legs are fairly thin and on both of its arms, there are brown sections that are located on the shoulder region of its body, a small spoon held by one of its three fingered hands, and attached to its insect like abdomen is a huge thick tail which is mostly yellow with a band of brown around it.

"Huh?" I said looking the pokemon over. "Looks like a smaller Alakazam"

"It is the pre-evolved form Alakazam, but even not evolved, he is more than efficient enough to deal with the likes of these individuals"

"_She's a little over confident_" "Well I think I'm goin- Ah!" I screamed as I barely dodged an electric shock. On the other side of the room was a lone Rocket with a Magnemite.

"This shouldn't be too hard" I said.

"He has already called for reinforcements" Sabrina warned, causing me to groan.

"Oh good, I was hoping for some fun" Emily said as she called a pokemon out. It was a small feline like pokemon, covered in red fur, but has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head, which are all yellow.

"Flareon get in with a Quick Attack and switch into a Fire Fang"

It dashed quickly at the Magnemite and jumped, opening its mouth, filled with flames, it bit down on the magnet ball, which beeped in pain.

"Pull back and use Ember"

With its hind legs, Flareon pushed off the magnet ball and unleashed a barrage of little fire balls, finishing off the Magnemite.

"Too easy"

"But you have taken too much time, the other have arrived"

Giving us little warning, the Rocket members from the floor arrived in a crowd behind the one Emily had just beaten.

"Crap, I really don't wanna deal with this" I whined.

They all pulled out pokeballs, ready to attack, but a voice stopped them all.

"Halt, we will deal with this"

Four Rockets walked up from the crowd, the uniforms were slightly different from the others, they each had a scarf.

"You think you four can take us?" I asked.

"Don't get overconfident" Sabrina stepped up. "These four are dangerous. If I re-call you four are the four Rocket Brothers"

They laughed. "Well, well, I'm surprised our ex-commander remembered us"

"Ex-commander" Emily repeated.

"Yes, I was once a commander of Team Rocket, but almost three years ago, after our defeat and the disappearance of Giovanni, I turned over a new leaf" her Kadabra walked forward and a pokeball levitated from her belt. "Now I fight to protect this city. You four were my strongest men" she looked straight at the Rocket on the right. "And I re-call that you are the strongest out of all of them"

Three of them seemed rather angry about what she said, but the fourth…

He pulled out two pokeballs. "I've actually been promoted to your position, but thank you for remembering me. I'm Soooo Flattered!" he yelled excitedly. Both trainers calling out their pokemon. Beside Sabrina's Kadabra came the mime pokemon Mr. Mime. The Rocket admin called out the big mouthed bat, Golbat, and a pokemon I'm all too familiar with, a Hypno.

"Psychic" the rocket called. His Hypno attack, while Sabrina said nothing, but her pokemon moved on its own.

The space between Kadabra and Hypno twisted and distorted as both pokemon tried to over power each other. As the two struggled, Golbat flew over head and towards Kadabra, fangs bearing, but it was stopped by a blue barrier, created by Mr. Mime.

"Brick Break" the Rocket called. His Hypno stopped its attack and avoided the psychic attack, which hit the group of Rockets behind. It ran forward with its arm glowing and punched the barrier, shattering it.

"Now Shadow Ball and Bite"

Raising its hand, Hypno formed a ball of dark energy and sent it at Mr. Mime, throwing him back, while Golbat bit down on Kadabra's abdomen. Raising his hand, a blue mist formed around it, and then the psychic pokemon brought it down upon the bat pokemon, knocking it to the ground. Golbat slowly push itself up, but was instead lifted into the air, then thrown into Hypno.

"Shadow Ball and Air Cutter"

Again the Rocket's Hypno fired another Shadow Ball, while Golbat flapped its wings and sent an air cutter forward. Mr. Mime jumped in front and stopped the attacks with a yellow wall.

Kadabra then held his spoon out in front and it extended into a purple blade of energy. He then vanished and reappeared behind Golbat, blade held above before being brought down on the unsuspecting bat, finishing it off. Looking at its teammate, Hypno failed to notice Sabrina's advancing mime, with his hand straighten out. He then swung, slapping Hypno multiple times with the front and back of his hand, leaving the hypnosis pokemon dazed.

"_How is she fighting without saying anything?_" I thought_  
_

The mime pokemon's hand sparked up as he punched the Rocket's pokemon between the eyes, knocking it out.

"Tsk, thought I had you. Doesn't matter, everyone attack" he ordered.

The entire surrounding Rocket's pulled out their pokeballs.

I smirked. "Heh, thought I wouldn't get any fun"

"Don't give yourself too much credit, your not that great" Emily said.

"Could ya stop being a bitch for a few minutes, I needa kick some ass"

"The way you speak seems to get worse every time we meet"

"Can't you-"

"Can You Both Be Quiet And Let Me Concentrate!" Sabrina yelled, startling us, her face scrunched up in irritation. Around us was a mix between a blue and yellow barrier that her Mr. Mime had created.

"Most of their pokemon consist of poison and fighting types, so if you have a pokemon that will have an advantage over them, please use them"

I nodded and released Firaga and Konata, while Emily's Flareon jumped in front and she called out another pokemon. It was a brown bird, with long legs, a round abdomen, no wings, and two heads.

"Use Agility and Ember" Emily called.

Her two-headed bird stood straight, took a deep breath, and seemed to relax for a second, while her Flareon fired a barrage of embers towards the crowds of Rockets.

"Use Flamethrower and Psychic" I ordered.

Konata levitated the Rockets pokemon into the air, leaving them open to be hit with Firaga's attack.

"Use Peck on the Machop's"

Emily's bird pokemon sped across the room and through the crowd quickly, pecking at every single Machop and avoiding everything that was thrown at it.

"Use Hypnosis"

Konata began to wave her pendulum, sending several waves of energy at the enemy' putting a few asleep, unfortunately, Emily's pokemon happened to look into the attack as well and fell under its affect.

"Watch where your attacking idiot, you put my Doduo to sleep!" she complained.

"Not my fault your pokemon looked into my attack"

"And it isn't my fault that you're stupid enough to attack your teammate"

"Oh, you mean Sabrina, I haven't attacked her, she's over there" I pointed to the gym leader, holding off a large portion of the Rockets.

Emily pulled out another pokeball. "Oh, so I'm an enemy?"

"So ya wanna fight with m - OW" I pulled my hand out of Firaga's mouth and then cradled my now bleeding hand.

"HAHA – OW" she too pulled her hand from her Flareon's mouth, although her injury was not as bad as mine.

They glared at us and then pointed at the horde of Rockets, being held suspended by Konata's Psychic.

"We'll do this another time"

"Fine" she agreed.

'Do!' her Doduo awoke, confused why she had just woken up.

'Hey' her Flareon called to Firaga.

'Yeah?'

'Hit me with your Flamethrower'

'Won't that hurt?'

He smirked. 'Don't worry about it'

Firaga let loose another Flamethrower at Flareon, but instead of being damaged, the flames dance around him and were absorbed.

"Good idea Flareon. Now use Ember"

Her Flareon let loose another barrage of embers, only this time they were bigger and stronger. The Rockets pokemon unable to dodge, being suspended in the air by Konata.

"Konata hold them up a little longer and crush them a little"

"Doduo use Fury Attack"

The two-head bird nodded and ran around, pecking furiously at all around.

"Flamethrower"

Firaga unleashed a stream of flames, engulfing all the Rockets pokemon and a few of the Rockets themselves. When the attack ended, few were left conscious.

"Konata, drop them" she slammed them into the ground, finishing the few left. I looked back at Sabrina. "Hey do you need some help?"

"No" she said quietly and calmly. Her pokemon were holding off the horde with ease. "You two may go on ahead. Help is on the way"

"You sure?"

She simply nodded.

"Um, ok then. Good luck" I replied. I returned my pokemon and made my way towards the elevator. Once again I stood there waiting for my lift.

"We don't have time to wait for an elevator, let's use the stairs" Emily said from behind.

"Shut up. I'm waiting and that's it"

Ding.

The door slowly opened and a figured slowly appeared inside. The figured was shocked to see me, as I was with her.

"Green?" I stared at her.

She went on guard and pulled out a pokeball. "And you are?"

"Oh right, the uniform" I threw my bag into the elevator and pulled off the top part. She gave a light gasp, realizing who I was.

"Eddy! How've you been?" she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the elevator. The door closed and I pushed the button to the next floor.

"Not bad, you?"

"Ok, for the most part. Who's this?" she pointed to Emily.

"My name's Emily"

"Friend of yours?" Green asked me. I glared at her, which she returned.

"Nope" I said.

"Huh, um, ok then" she said confused.

"So how was it that you were able to get in?" Emily questioned her.

Green giggled a bit. "The guard at the door was asleep and someone wrote something on his forehead" she giggled some more.

"And what was written?"

"I have a small dick"

I snorted. She looked at me. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You can't keep a straight face" And right she was, as I too giggled a bit. "I can not believe how childish you are"

Ding.

"We'll finished this later" I told her.

The door opened, revealing an extremely open room for a building such as this one. I felt something wrap around my arm and pull me into the room, of course it was Green.

"Wait Green, how bout we just ride to the top?" I was in no mood to fight another crowd.

She turned and gave me a puppy dog look. "Oh come on, I just wanna look around, see if there's anything for me to take"

"I don't know"

"Pleeeeeease" she drew closer and pouted.

"_Crap_" I thought. "Fine, I guess we can look around"

"Yay" she cheered and continued to drag me around the room.

"Green let's not make noise, I don't wanna fight anymore Rockets" I suggested.

"Oh but you're here. I know you're strong enough to defeat any Rockets that show UP!" she yelled the last word.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!"

I noticed Green smirking and her eyes glinted with satisfaction. "_Aw crap_" Within seconds, Rockets begin to approach us. They glared at us.

"How did you get in?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but "This big boy beat up all the other Rockets from the other floors and he's going to do the same here, so all you losers better run now" Green answered, sticking her tongue out.

"What'd you say?" a Rocket snarled.

"Eep" she hid behind me. "You'll keep me safe, won't you?" she asked, acting scared.

I stared at the crowd. "Could you help a little?"

"Oh, all right" she said dryly, her face showing some boredom.

I turned back to the crowd, only to see a few being sent flying to the sides.

"What the hell!" Someone yelled. A figured jumped into the air and hit the front Rocket with a flying kick.

"Wow, couldn't you be quite, so we would not have to deal with another crowd" Emily scolded.

"Your still here?" Green asked. She grabbed my arm again. "I was hoping for some alone time with Eddy" she winked. "_Why me?_"

"You can have him" she replied.

"DUCK!" I yelled. We dropped to the floor, avoiding several Sludge attacks. I released Firaga and Predator, being that the room was so open. Emily called out her Wartortle and Doduo.

"Aren't you going to send out a pokemon?" Emily asked Green.

"Wiggly"

"Where The Hell Did She Go!" she yelled.

I turned to see Green missing and in her place was a pokemon. It looked like a pink blob with a fluffy tuft of fur on its head and long rabbit-like ears and a white belly, with large blue eyes and stubby arms and legs.

"Wait until I get my hands on her, I'm going to-"

"I Could Use Some Help!" I called. Firaga and I ducked under an oncoming Thundershock, while Predator flew upwards.

"Flamethrower and Air Cutter"

Firaga and Predator released their attacks, which unexpectedly mixed together, sending blades of fire at the enemy.

I whistled. "Awesome"

"Water Gun and Agility"

Emily's Wartortle fired a stream of water, holding back the opposing Rockets, while her Doduo increased her speed, then dashed every where, pecking at everything. The pink rabbit like pokemon ran towards the crowd, ramming into their pokemon, but the Rockets pushed back.

"This Day Sucks!" I cried.

* * *

**Sweet Semen of Baby Jesus!**

**It's been a while and I apologize for not updating for months, for those who remember me. I've been busy, with life and what not. **

**Also I was lazy -_-', sorry. And yes I know that the last few chapters are pretty much just running into rockets and people to help fight the rockets, but that's a generic video game and anime situation.  
**

**Anyways super update today, a package deal! Chapters 34 – 38.**

**I'll try to update more within the next two weeks.**

**Please Review.**


	35. SilphCo Part 4

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"Drill Peck" we both yelled.

With a cry, Predator and Doduo span quickly, catching and drilling several pokemon into the wall. Firaga ran towards the crowd with his claws held out, slashing at everything near him, while a spinning shell flew in the air, bouncing off of every enemy it hit. The pink rabbit pokemon, Wigglytuff, which Green left us with, continued to ram into and slap all Rocket pokemon and the Rockets themselves.

"I thought those things were only good for singing" a Rocket complained.

Wiggytuff inhaled deeply. "TUFFFFF!" she yelled, releasing a large wave of sound knocking back the Rockets, while breaking the walls and floors.

'How's that for singing' she mocked.

Although we had taken out a large number of Team Rocket members, we still had the problem that more of them continued to come and push us back. This was the same as the other floors, only there were a lot more. What made the situation even worse was their pokemon, every time they sent out one of theirs, it looked tired and worn out. That was what was angering me the most.

'DO!' I heard Emily's Doduo cry. I turned to see it lying on the ground and Emily next to it. Even worse was that Rockets were coming up behind us.

"Firaga Flamethrower"

He spewed out another stream of fire, which forced the Rockets back. Wigglytuff let loose another sound wave that knocked the enemy off their feet.

I felt the sweat stream down my face. "_This is bad, they just keep coming and where the hell did Green go!"_

"Why did we leave Sabrina" Emily complained. "If we just stayed with her things would be going a lot better"

"Obviously"

She gave me an annoyed glare. I deserved that. My pokemon both cried, as they were hit hard and fell. Firaga struggled to get up.

'Damn, this is annoying'

"_Think Eddy, think, how do I get outta this, they're on both sides of us and we don't have enough pokemon to take them all on. We're screwed_"

A sound was heard. Luckily the Rockets heard it as well and paused to figure out what it was. Again it was heard, it sounded like something cracked. The floor from under the Rocket members in front of us cracked and then created a cloud of dust. From within the cloud, the sound of concrete falling and screams of Rockets same. I then felt of wave of energy pass by me. I turned and saw that what ever passed by me had damaged the front line of the Rocket crowd. I turned back to the cloud of dust and saw it dispersed, in it was Sabrina and her two pokemon floating. She gave a small smirk and a cocky look at me.

"I felt that you two were in need of assistance" she said softly, yet confidently.

"Um, thanks"

Firaga stood up, ready for more, Wartortle standing beside him.

"Wait" someone yelled. From the crowd, a lone Rocket member holding a brown bag over his shoulder walked towards us, as soon as he reached Wigglytuff, he turned and pulled out a pokeball. He released a large tortoise-like Pokémon with a brown shell. The head and other limbs that stuck out from the shell were blue.

"Blasty use Hydro Pump"

It leaned forward a bit; the part of its shell above both its arms opened out and two large cannons appeared. A burst of water was fired from the cannons which completely engulfed the crowd. When the attack ended, they all were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Why'd you help us?" I asked; my guard still up. He turned and began to peel his face off. Not just his face, but his whole body.

"Why wouldn't I help you" the person answered, her tone jumpy and happy.

"Green, what the hell?" I said confusingly.

The skin she peeled off turned into a purplish blob with eyes and a mouth. She smiled and pointed to the blob. "I just had Ditty here disguise me as a Team Rocket member, so that I could go around and help myself to everything they had around here" she held up her bag triumphantly, a grin plastered on her face. That soon disappeared when Emily grabbed her collar and pulled Green up to her face.

"You Left Us To Loot The Area!" she yelled. "What Is Wrong With You!"

A light blue glow surrounded Emily's body and she was pulled off Green.

"That's just who Green is" Sabrina spoke, with a hint of irritation in her voice. "She will not only deceive her opponents, but her allies as well, just to gain what she is after"

I sighed. "_I can't believe she used me_" I thought sadly "_Again_". I returned my pokemon and walked back to the elevator. "_Could've just gone up, but no. Had to be nice and help her steal_" I mentally complained. "_And worst of all, I didn't get anything out of it_"

Waiting for the elevator, the other three made their way to where I was.

"So let's just head to the top" I suggested.

Ding.

Sadly that wasn't the only sound heard. The sound of foot steps came from the stair case. I let out another sigh. "_Why is there another batch of them?_" I wondered.

"Go on. We will stay here and fight" Sabrina said calmly.

"What?"

"Us three shall stay and fight the crowd that is coming. Most of Team Rocket within the building has heard the ruckus and are now on their way. Do not worry about us, help for us is on the way as well. Now go" she told.

"If you find anything worth stealing, could you pick it up for me? Please" Green asked with a wink.

Emily just took a stance ready to fight anyone that would attack her head on.

I was a bit hesitant; I mean who would leave three girls to a large group of minions from an evil organization.

"Alright see ya" I guess I would. The door closed and I waited, listening to the music elevator music playing.

Ding.

"_Well, might as well look around. Most of them are down there_"

Exploring the new floor, I noticed there were not a lot of people, thankfully. I also noticed that there were a lot of computers on this floor. "_This must be tech area_"

"He…"

"_Huh_" I paused.

"…lp"

I walked towards the sound and reached another sealed door. "_More prisoners_" I pulled out the card and unlocked it. The relieved faces of scientist were seen when they saw the one who opened the door was not an enemy.

"Thank you so much. Here's a reward" One of the scientist gave me a colored disk, another TM.

"Take the elevator" I told them and without a second thought, they ran. I looked at the TM and pulled out my TM case. I placed it with the large collection already inside and I looked over them for a second. "_What the hell are these things for?_" I gave up trying to figure them out and decided to continue up the building.

Just before I reached the stairs, a scientist came out from another hall.

He spotted me. "You were the one who released the hostages correct?"

"Yeah, you're welcome"

He looked at me angrily. "I was not going to thank you" he pulled out a pokeball. "You have interrupted our plan and lower the work efficiency to completely conquer this cooperation by a large percentage" he threw his pokeball forward.

"_I really don't wanna fight another person yet. This whole day is just pissing me off_"

Out of his pokeball came something weird. It was three Magnemites that seemed stuck together in the form of a triangle.

"Magneton Thunder Bolt!" he ordered. Magneton charged for a second, before releasing a thunder bolt aimed at me. Fortunately I dodged in time.

"Little Mac" I called out my boxer pokemon.

'This shouldn't be too hard'

"Get in there quick and hit it with Fire Punch"

His glove glowed and he struck Magenton to the ground before they could react. Then without giving them a chance to counter, he raised his fist which lit on fire, then punched the magnet pokemon on the ground, causing some dust to fly up. A small flash of light was seen, which quickly turned into a beam that shot forward into Little Mac's chest.

"Now Zap Cannon"

Magneton rose from the ground and pointed its magnets in front. It formed a ball of electricity.

"Now Fire!" the scientist cried.

It fired the attack, which flew to quickly for us to see. Little Mac grunted from the attack, knocking him back into the wall. He slowly rose, but he looked badly weakened. Small sparks emitted from his body.

"_Damn he's paralyzed_"

"Fire another"

Magenton formed another Zap Cannon and fired it. As it came closer to Little Mac, it curved, completely missing the boxer pokemon.

"Tsk, I should not have tried it again. That attack is too unreliable, just use Thunder Bolt" the magnet pokemon charged up again.

"Stop it with Mach Punch"

Little Mac's hand glowed once again and he rushed towards Magneton.

"Split up Now!"

Little Mac trusted his fist forward, but he only punched the air.

'Where'd they g - gah'

Little Mac grunted from being shocked again. Flying around him were three Magnemites. "_When did he call out more pokemon?_"

"Magneton Mirror Shot"

The three Magnemites pointed their magnets upwards and a ball of light formed above Little Mac, then shot down onto the boxer pokemon, sending more dust into the air.

"Dammit. How'd they do that?"

"Simple" the scientist said. Apparently I asked that louder than I thought. "Magenton is formed by three Magnemites pulled together by a magnetic force, although it is not really necessary for there to be three of them, one is efficient enough. They are able to separate themselves, but they can not stray too far from eachother" The Magnemites re-attached themselves after its trainer's explanation.

"Well that was a boring explanation"

"Well then do not ask questions!" he snapped. A figured rose behind Magneton and raised its flaming hand. The hit knocked the magnet pokemon out and Little Mac walked out from the dust cloud.

"Good, your okay" I sighed in relief. Unfortunately he was battered and exhausted. The scientist and I returned our pokemon and he released another, a Muk.

I smiled. "Oh good, this one should be easy" I called out Konata. The scientist looked nervous.

"Mud Bomb" he ordered.

"Dodge and use Psychic"

Muk fired a ball of mud, but Konata rolled out of the way. Then Muk was enveloped by a blue aura and was slowly levitated. It struggled to get free, but was unable to.

"Now slam him into the ground and use Hypnosis"

Muk was brought back down to the floor, rather hard, and then Konata sent psychic waves towards him, which caught it off guard. It quickly fell into a slumber, which gave us more than enough time to finish it off.

"Dream Eater"

A red aura surrounded Muk and its face distorted in pain, while Konata looked rejuvenated from all the battling we've gone through.

"Yup, that was easy" I gloated. I looked over at the scientist, who was smiling.

"You called for back up?"

He nodded and I face-palmed. "Of course you did"

Within a few seconds I could hear foot steps. "_Alright, so like almost everything I've ever watched, read, and played, I should get some help right now_" Unfortunately help didn't come. So I ran, but eventually I got blocked off by them.

"Your times up" the scientist told me, with few of the Rockets snickering.

"_I really hate this day_" I pulled out a pokeball, ready to fight, but a flash of light caught my attention. When the light faded, there was a figure, male and he seemed older than me, standing on a weird floor tile. He wore a black t-shirt, with a pendent hanging from his neck, purple pants and purple wristbands, and black shoes. He has long spiky brown hair and angry looking eyes. He surveyed the area and then looked at me. "_I think my help just came_"

"You with them?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, you go on ahead"

"Um, we're surrounded"

He threw a pokeball forward and released something I haven't seen in a while, a Golduck.

"Which way leads to the stairs"

I pointed to the right of me, toward one of the crowds.

"Hyper Beam"

His Golduck opened its mouth and a small whitish-orange orb formed, before it fired an enormous beam of energy at the Rockets. The guy lightly chuckled.

"There's your exit. Now go"

"Um, thanks"

I once again ran, continuing up the building. Running up the stairs I realized something again.

"_Damn, there's an elevator_"

* * *

**Super update today, a package deal! Chapters 34 – 38.**

**Please Review.**


	36. Boss Battle 1

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"How are you beating me?" a lone Rocket asked, returning his fallen pokemon and calling out another. A Raticate. The poor thing looked like it was already in a few fights and that made my blood boil.

"Firaga finish it with Thunder Fang"

He snarled at the rat and ran forward with his teeth sparking. The Raticate tried to move, but wasn't quick enough to avoid being bitten by Firaga and fainted.

"Just move so I can get to your boss, it's been a _very_ long day"

"Um"

"What" I snapped, my temper rising.

"You took the wrong way"

"What?" I looked around the long corridor and there was no where else to continue. "Ain't this the last floor?"

"Yes, but you took the wrong way. You need to take a teleport pad to get to the right eleventh floor area"

"You're kidding me?" I was now completely irritated. Firaga looked quite unhappy as well.

"I-I'm not" the lone Rocket was scared now.

"So your telling me that I got to the last floor, but I took the wrong way" he nodded. "And the right way is to take some teleport pad" he nodded again. "And what do these pads look like?"

"T-They are tiles that look different from the rest of the floor"

I turned around; pissed off having to now go down the building I had just fought my way up to look for some weird teleport pad. Taking the elevator to the tenth floor, I re-entered to see the fight between the stranger who helped me and the Rockets. With his Golduck now was a pokemon I didn't recognize. It had thick red armor, crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them, a pair of retractable, two-lobed wings, and was mainly red, except for the black on its neck, chest, and abdomen, and yellow eyes. The stranger noticed me.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Well it turns out that I gotta take some stupid teleport pad to get to where their boss is"

"Think you can handle him?"

"Um, I don't know, but someone's gotta try and stop him"

He nodded and pointed to the weird tile he appeared on earlier.

"That is a teleport pad; we'll finish up h – where are you going?"

"You seem to be fine"

"It would go a lot faster with your help"

"Yeah, probably, but I'm gonna leave anyways"

"You wimp, don't leave me to do all this work!" he yelled angrily.

"He's retreating. Get him before he gets away" a Rocket yelled.

"I'm not retreating; I'm advancing towards future victory" I claimed.

I ran to the pad and stepped on it, barely hearing the stranger calling me to wait, but I was already being blinded by a light. When it faded, I noticed I was in a different room; around me were tables, some computers, and more pads. I overheard voices on the other side of the door in front of me.

"Run he's too strong"

"Ahahahaha. That's right, runaway, I'm too powerful for you all" a familiar voice bragged about his power.

"_Well, glad to hear Jon doing perfectly fine. Now which one should I take_" I looked over at the two other pads and I decided to go with the one on the right of me. After another blinding light, I entered another area, once again hearing more voices.

"YOU ATTACK THE PEOPLE OF THE CITY AND WORSE OF ALL YOU ATTACK OUR DOJO!" sounded like a student of the Saffron Dojo.

"You guys got guts to take us had on"

From my safe spot on the other side of the wall, all I heard was what sounded like a battle field, with people and pokemon all attacking each other.

"_Sounds like I don't have to be here_"

Turning around, I was lucky with not having to choose between multiple pads, being there was only one. I teleported to another floor, hearing another set of Rockets complaining how strong who ever they were facing was.

"Thank for the help, they were actually giving me some trouble" the voice of Salem was heard.

"No to thank me, you helped me out, its only natural that I helped you out"

"_Well glad the King is back on his feet_"

"Damn, these guys are too strong" a Rocket whined.

"Believe me, we'd rather be here. On the other floor we were called too, there the Gym Leader and two other chicks"

"Besides the Gym Leader, that doesn't sound too bad"

"It worse than here, one of the others is ridiculously stronger than the Gym Leader and the other girl is kicking everyone's ass herself"

Their conversation just continued like that so I stepped onto another pad. This time I appeared in a box room, with two doors and no other pads.

"_I hate choices_"

I unlocked a door, prepared to fight, but luckily there were no Rockets. It was a room with beds.

"Hello, anyone here"

"W-W-Who Are Y-You!" a frightened female voice was heard.

"Don't worry, I'm not a Rocket"

A head appeared from one the beds. On top of the head was a nurse hat, which covered the top of the pink hair the woman had.

"_Crap, even here_" In front of me was another Nurse Joy.

"Oh thank god, what are you doing here?"

"Stopping the Rockets"

She took a quick glance all over me. "You look rather tired; you need to take a quick rest"

"Um, could you heal my pokemon instead?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, but you should take a break while I heal them"

I guess she had a point, even though this really wasn't the time. I lied down for a few minutes, waiting for her to finish. I felt something else lie down next to me. Turning my head, I saw the Nurse lying there.

"Shouldn't you be healing my pokemon?"

"I healed them, but I'm scared and lonely" she looked at me with weird eyes. "How about you keep me company"

I rolled off the bed. "Now's not the time, just gimme my balls, so that I can get going" seriously, any other time I might of considered, but not now. I spotted my pokeballs on the trey she brought by.

"Oh come on, being with pokemon gets boring after a while" the looked in her eyes now terrified me.

"Um, what did you mean by that?"

She drew closer. "I think you know what that meant"

"_Alert, Alert, run now_"

"I'm Leaving! Good Bye!" I ran to the locked door in the room and unlocked it as quickly as I could.

"Wait!" she chased after me.

"No!"

"What's all this noise" a lone Rocket came around the corner I was running to. "Stop right now"

I ran right past him. "You can deal with her"

"Deal with wh – Ahhh"

There was a teleport pad at the end of the hall and my sights were on it.

"WAIT!" she yelled.

"HELP!" the Rocket yelled.

But I jumped into the pad and exited onto another floor.

I let out a deep breath of relief. "Too close for comfort. Scared the crap outta me"

After taking a quick break, I stood up and notice the room I was in was rather small and right on the other side was another pad. Entering it, I exited into a long corridor. I could hear faint sounds coming from the other side of the wall. Not a battle, it was a conversation of some sort. Although it sounded like one side wanted to get out as quickly as possible. Making my way quickly to the end of the hall, my final obstacle was a door. Luckily it was unlocked by the card I had.

"What in the world" a male voice was heard. "Oh Eddy, how have you been"

I was shocked. "You're that man I helped through Diglett cave" He stood there, in his black business suit, and sleet black hair. "You're the leader of Team Rocket?" Giovanni. Beside him was a large pale tan feline creature, with rounded ears that are a darker tan color and a small red jewel on its forehead.

He chuckled. "Why yes and at the moment, the president of Silph. Co and I are in a meeting, now if you would please excuse us"

"Help us" the old man in the back asked, with a woman next to him, frightened.

"_Huh, this looks like a final boss situation, so I should say something like this!_" "Giovanni!" I yelled, pulling out a pokeball. "I am here to defeat you, the leader of Team Rocket, by all cost and nothing will stop me!"

He laughed. "Do you really believe that you can defeat. I would like to see you try. Persian"

With a growl, his cat pokemon walked in front of him. Throwing my pokeball forward, Yoruichi appear. He crouched and growled, feeling the seriousness of the situation.

"Double Kick" wasting no time, Yoruichi rushed and kicked Persian with its hind legs.

"Bite" the cat pokemon quickly bit down on Yoruichi's abdomen, not allowing him to get loose.

"Thunder Bolt"

"Let go now"

Persian threw Yoruichi before he could fire the attack, unable to adjust his aim; he hit the ceiling above Persian.

"Now Power Gem"

The jewel on its head glowed for a second, than released several gemstones of light and firing them upon Yoruichi and around.

"_Damn, I need to play it safe with this guy_"

"Get in with Quick Attack"

"Prepare another Bite"

Yoruichi struck from the side, and then quickly avoided the oncoming bite from the cat pokemon.

"Pin Missile"

He fired a barrage of needles into the felines face, causing it to jump back and try to remove the needles with its paws.

"Now Bite and then Thunder Bolt"

He charged quickly again, biting down the cats tail, then jumped back charging his attack.

"Faint Attack"

Yoruichi fired the bolt, but it missed as Persian faded away. It re-appeared from behind Yoruichi, slashing him to the ground.

"Now Night Slash"

Dark energy surrounded its paw and slashed the spiky dog pokemon away.

"Now Slash"

The Persian walked over to Yoruichi and pressed its paw down on him, pinning him, raised its other paw and brought it down. Just before it could strike, it was electrocuted by a Thunder Bolt from my pokemon.

"Now Double Kick and finish it with Thunder Bolt"

Jumping up, Yoruichi kicked his opponent in its face and flipped in the air, letting loose another Thunder Bolt. It let out one last growl before toppling to its side.

"Impressive, but lets see how you handle this next one and a word of advice, you should be more careful when battling us" Giovanni congratulated and warned, returning his Persian and letting out another his other pokemon. This one was mainly purple, its ears had small pointed extensions on the tips, and the insides of its round ears were green-colored. Its jaw looked tough and had five teeth on each side of its lower jaw; a fifth protruding out of the jaw, its eyes was shaped like scalene triangles and had a large horn on its forehead. The spines growing down its back were extremely large, as is its tail, which was decorated with several thin stripes. Its chest and abdomen, gray in coloration, seem to be quite muscular, with white-colored ridges on its three-clawed arms and a single, large, hoof-like toe.

Now I was sweating. "_This thing looks strong_" Looking it over a bit more, it looked like an evolved version of a Nidorino.

"You wanna take a break" I asked my pokemon. He looked exhausted, he knew it, but he shook his head, ready to fight more. "Alright, Thunder Bolt!"

Yoruichi released his attack and struck Giovanni's pokemon, who did not make any attempt to dodge; it just stood there.

"Nidoking, Earth Power"

With a roar, it raised its leg and stomped on the ground. The ground from under Yoruichi erupted and sent him flying, hitting the ceiling and then landing on the ground. He did not get up.

"How" I asked, returning my pokemon.

"Nidoking I part ground type. You should really study up on your pokemon boy"

I called out Rena, putting us both at an advantage and disadvantage.

"Ancient Power"

Parts of the floor around Rena floated into the air, before being shot at Nidoking. As they closed in, Nidoking just shattered the rocks with its bare fist.

"Aqua Jet"

Rena shot forward, surrounded by water and plowed Nidoking in its chest.

"Mega Horn" Giovanni called.

Nidoking's horn glowed green and he rammed it into Rena, sending her back to me.

"Rena, don't give up" I encouraged my pokemon.

"You know, I'm still impressed that you have an ancient pokemon with you, but that does not matter"

"I don't care. Why are you doing this?"

"Why" he laughed. "Silph Cooperation has developed a pokeball that can not fail and I require that pokeball to catch a certain pokemon"

"A legendary?"

"You could call it that, but not exactly. The pokemon I want to capture is a clone of a legendary, but it was too powerful and escaped"

"You cloned a legendary?"

"Yes, it took quite some time to acquire it, but we captured it. Cloning it was troublesome as well, but we made the money, whether it was stealing or selling. Pokemon are henchmen, they follow orders by any mean and if they don't, we force their stubbornness out. They are only tools for humans"

"Bastard"

He looked intrigued. "Oh you look angry"

"Of course I'm pissed off" Rena looked just as angry. "Aqua Jet"

"Earth Power again"

The ground rose in front of Rena, canceling her attack and sending her upwards. She landed near me and struggled to get up. She coated herself in water again and shot forward.

While Rena flew towards Nidoking, Giovanni laughed again. "I warned you about battling me. Sucker Punch him"

Nidoking's fist glowed black and he vanished.

"Where'd he g-"

Everything went black.

* * *

**Super update today, a package deal! Chapters 34 – 38.**

**Please Review.**


	37. Boss Battle 2

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"T_hey have been capturing and stealing pokemon for experiments_" "_Forcing trainers to join them or getting rid of them_" "_Pokemon are henchmen, they follow orders by any mean_" "_They are only tools for humans_"

Beep. Beep.

"_I warned you about battling me. Sucker Punch him_"

Beep. Beep.

One thought went through my head after the memories. "_I'm going to kill Team Rocket_"

The sound of my pokedex beeping woke me. My eyes snapped open, but everything was blurry. There was a pain within the back of me head, I touched it with my hand, only to recoil from the stinging sensation. The back of my head not only hurt, it felt warm, touching it again to try and feel what it was, I flinched sharply. "_What the hell?_" My vision came back and I was shocked to see blood on my hand. A screech was heard and afterwards a roar of pain and a thud. I looked within the direction and was blinded by a cloud of smoke.

"H-How is this possible?" Giovanni asked his voice shaky. A little of the smoke dispersed, but enough to reveal that his Nidoking was unconscious in a puddle of blood; there were a few gashes on its body. I slowly pushed myself up and he noticed me. "Boy, control your pokemon"

"_Rena did that?_" I thought, but the beeping of my pokedex caught my attention more. Pulling it out and checking it over, I grinned. "_Perfect_"

"KekekekekeAhahahahahahahahaha" I laughed, this was perfect.

"What do you have to laugh about, this is not over. Not be a long shot" he returned his pokemon and called out another. It was a small rhinoceros-like creature with a body of gray, rocky plates, a ridge on its back, and visible fangs protruding from its upper jaw, four short legs with two claws and a triangle-shaped head with a single, and a short horn.

"Rock Blast" his yelled, the rhinoceros opened its mouth and fired a barrage of rocks into the cloud of smoke, but it was unclear if it hit anything. "Use Horn Drill to clear to smoke" the air around its horn began to spin quickly like a drill. The smoke in the area was sucked in and cleared the area, but they were surprised to see nothing there.

"Where is it? Where is your pokemon boy?"

"Hehehe. I win"

"What do you mean? Make sense boy!" he was frustrated and angry, unable to comprehend what's happened.

"Drop in with Slash"

A blood curling screech was heard from above. 'I'll Kill You!'

They looked to see a dangerous creature holding itself to the ceiling and then dropped down on the Rhyhorn, slashing at it, cutting its rock armor.

"I-It evolved" Giovanni noted. He was sweating. It stood on two legs; several plates close the opening to its exoskeleton, six hard spikes going down from the back of its neck, three on each side that lead down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head is covered in a rock-hard, semicircle-shaped armor. A tail protrudes from its back, bearing the same color as about three-fourths of its body, but the most distinctive and most dangerous part of its body was the two long sickles that extended from its exoskeleton. The pokedex referred to it as a Kabutops.

"Aqua Jet"

Rena coated herself in water and shot forward much quicker than she could before. Striking the Rhyhorn, using the momentum from her previous attack, she span around with her sickles extended and slashed it, leaving large cut on its rock armor. Rena then summoned boulders and launched them at its prey.

"Rena!" I called. She turned to me and the look in her eyes was deadly. She turned back to her opponent and let out another screech, but before she could attack, the ceiling collapse in front of her.

"You two look like you're having fun" a deep voice said. There standing on the roof was the other reason I came to stop the invasion, Mark or as he likes to be called, Black Shadow. "Giovanni, you looked like you needed assistance"

Giovanni's face calmed and looked at me. "I no longer need it Black Shadow, as his pokemon seems to have finished its fit" I turned to Rena, who had fainted, probably exhausted from the fight before she went berserk. "Now Eddy, let us continue"

A blast of water flew past me and knocked out Giovanni's Rhyhorn. "Who did that?"

"Hey Giovanni, it's been awhile"

I turned to the voice. Standing there was a familiar boy in red, whose name was also Red. Beside him was a round muscular blue pokemon, standing strong on two legs, with two eyes, but no visible mouth and the middle of its abdomen was white with a hypnotic swirl within it.

"Red, it has been a rather long time" Giovanni replied.

"Eddy, you okay" he asked.

"Yeah, can you take this guy?" Red nodded. "Alright then I'm heading up to take that guy on. See ya" At the back of the room, was a stair case. I ran past Giovanni, who made no attempt to stop me. Up the stairs and opening the end door, I was now on the roof of Siplh Co. Across the roof, near the edge, stood Mark. "_This really looks like something out of a video game or an anime_"

"Well, I'm actually quite surprised you were able to fight all the way up the building. I'm even more surprised that you held your own against Giovanni"

"So why are you doing this?"

"Simple, I plan on becoming the most powerful in all of Kanto and in order to accomplice that, I need Giovanni to obtain the Master Ball, then I, take it from him and capture that creature, with it, I'll take complete control over Team Rocket and than, the entire Kanto Region!"

"_Of course, typical_" "So your gonna betray Giovanni?"

"Why yes, when he obtains it from the corporation head, I'll snatch it and leave him within the building with a bang" he pulled out a pokeball.

"_There's only one pokemon that he'll use_" "What do you mean a bang?" I pulled out four pokeballs.

"Defeat me and you won't have to find out" he released his only pokemon, Hitmonlee.

I called out my four remaining pokemon, Firaga, Predator, Konata, and Little Mac; I pulled my goggles in front of my eyes and snapped it into place. Hearing the snapped, my pokemon tensed up.

'Four on one; now that seems a little unfair' Hitmonlee stated. 'You're going to need more'

In response Firaga snarled, Predator screeched, Little Mac pounded his gloves, while Konata seemed a little uneasy.

'Um, can I sit this one out?' she asked.

'No' Firaga answered.

"Let's finish this one quickly" Mark said. "Stone Edge"

Hitmonlee stomped its foot and a barrage of pointed stones were flew into the sky and shot down all around my pokemon. When the attack ended my pokemon charged forward, fortunately unharmed.

'Charge'

'Get him'

'We're Gonna Die!'

"Do you believe you are able to command four pokemon effectively?" Mark asked.

"We'll see, Flamethrower, Air Cutter, and Psychic"

The attacks closed in on Hitmonlee. "Protect"

Hitmonlee held his hands in front and formed a green bubble around him, repelling the incoming attacks.

'Too easy'

'Think again'

Just as the shield dispersed, Little Mac appeared behind Hitmonlee with his fist glowing, punching him from behind and pushing him towards his other opponents.

"Slash, Headbutt, Drill Peck"

Hitmonlee moved slightly back, avoiding the slash from Firaga, then grabbed his tail and spun him around, tossing him into Predator, canceling his attack. The kicking pokemon then leaped over Konata and kicked her away.

"Ice Punch"

"Blaze Kick"

Little Mac's icy fist connected with Hitmonlee's blazing foot, both struggling before Hitmonlee's attack broke through the punch. Then, quickly spinning brought his kick into Little Mac's side, sending the boxer pokemon across the roof.

"Flamethrower"

The attack was easily avoided by Hitmonlee, but then he was struck by an Aerial Ace from Predator. He turned around and grabbed Predator, throwing him away, but distracted by Predator, he failed to notice Little Mac appearing above him, ready with a Mach Punch, but someone else noticed.

"Protect!"

The surprise attack was stopped by Hitmonlee forming his protective bubble, although the attack pushed him to the ground.

"Protect Again!"

The kicking pokemon quickly formed another bubble, it looked slightly weaker than the previous one, but it did what it was meant to do, dispelling Firaga's surprise Flamethrower.

"Psychic"

"Protect Again!" Mark panicked.

Another bubble was formed, but it shattered under Konata's Psychic.

"Hold'em and use Thunder Fang"

His opponent held in place, Firaga bit into Hitmonlee, shocking him all over.

"Break free, now!"

Hitmonlee struggled, slowly bringing crossing its arms together. Konata seemed to have trouble holding the kicking pokemon.

"Come on, you can do it" I encouraged my pokemon, but that proved to be worthless. Hitmonlee broke free from Konata's hold and quickly knocked away Firaga.

"Use Mega Kick on the Hypno"

"Dodge it"

Hitmonlee wasted no time rushing to Konata, delivering a powerful kick sending Konata flying to the edge of the roof. She barely stayed on the roof, but hung over it.

"Oh Crap!" I ran to Konata, grabbing her before she fell off. She was unconscious. Returning her to her pokeball, I focused back on my other pokemon who were battling. Luckily for us, Mark's Hitmonlee was starting to tire out.

"Rush Him!"

"Rolling Kick"

They ran towards, but Hitmonlee stretched out his leg as he span, deflecting them all back.

"Now Stone Edge"

Jagged rocks showered down on us. The dust cleared up and Predator was out, while my other two pushed themselves up.

"Just forfeit, it was four against one and I've defeated two of your pokemon already. It's only a matter of time before the other two fall" Mark gloated.

I slightly twitched. "Give up? This whole day has been a pain in my ass. I ran all around the place, I was punched in my gut into a wall, slammed into another wall by psychic energy, battled hordes of enemy's all day, climbed a sky scraper building, WAS CAUGHT IN AN EXPLOSION, AND A POKEMON TWICE MY SIZE PUNCH ME IN THE HEAD, SMASHING MY SKULL INTO A WALL AND POSSIBLY GIVEN A CONSUSION. MY WHOLE BODY KILLS AND I'M PISSED OFF MORE THAN I HAVE EVER BEEN! YOU THINK I'M GONNA GIVE UP NOW, HELL NO, I'M FINISHING THIS AND GETTING MY REVENGE!" I screamed.

Firaga snarled and fired another Flamethrower at Hitmonlee, engulfing him in the flame and burning him. When the flames died out, Hitmonlee hadn't expected Little Mac to be in front of him, prepared with a Thunder Punch. He blocked the punch, but was unable to avoid being shocked.

Mark frowned. "Alright, now this is beginning to annoy me. Use Mega Kick on the Charmeleon"

Jumping over Little Mac, Hitmonlee leaped towards Firaga and twisted its body, delivering the powerful kick, but Firaga stood his ground and grabbed his opponent's leg. The flame on his tail grew and a red aura surrounded his body.

'I'm not going down without one last hit' He released one last Flamethrower, much larger than the previous ones. When the attack died, Firaga collapsed and Hitmonlee stood there panting, its body charred.

"You did good buddy" I re-called my fainted pokemon. "Let's finish this Little Mac"

'Yeah!'

"What an amusing twist of events, a student now must defeat his former master. Who could have foreseen this?" Mark commented.

"Oh yes, it's like this has _never_ happened before" I remarked sarcastically.

"Mach Punch and switch into an Ice Punch"

"Counter it"

As Little Mac closed in with another speedy punch, he was blocked by Hitmonlee's Protect; he then spun around with his foot ablazed, breaking through Little Mac's Ice Punch. He spun again, ready with another kick, but Little Mac held up his arm to defend and retaliated. Hitmoelee skid back a bit and quickly jumped back to his opponent, delivering another fast kick, my pokemon unable to dodge. Before the boxer pokemon could regain his stance, his was hit again, sending back and sliding across the roof, stopping in front of me.

"_Need to think, how can we beat him?_" I contemplated. "_What's that sound_" a soft humming was heard and it grew louder. The sound turned out to be a helicopter; it lowered itself just under the roof.

"Well, time's up. Seems that I won't be obtaining the Master Ball, oh well. I'll be going now" Mark and his Hitmonlee turned to their ride. The sound of glass breaking was just barely heard over the noise of the helicopter. It pulled up and a ladder was extended out of it. Holding on to it was Giovanni.

"What's the meaning of this!" Mark yelled.

"The driver was kind enough to tell me your plan, for a small price" Giovanni mocked. "Did you really think you could get away with blowing up the building with me inside? Well I too have planted some surprises inside as well. This is good bye, Black Shadow" He pulled out a small device with a button.

"You can't be serious!" I panicked. "Shit gotta get outta here!"

"Oh Eddy, I owe you a thank you for distracting him and a farewell as well. Farewell"

The helicopter flew further away. I ran towards the stairs, only to be knocked back by Mark. He face was full of anger.

"This is your entire fault. If you had not interfered my plan would have been a success!" he yelled. An explosion was heard, then another and several more. They were not big, but there were plenty.

"I'll finish you off first before escaping. Hitmonlee! Finish this fool"

I turned my head to see Hitmonlee behind me; his leg raised high, but was knocked by Little Mac. I quickly stood and we made some distance between us.

"You are annoyingly beyond belief, too think you cause us this much trouble is unbelievable!"

Mark and his pokemon walked towards us, ready to finish us off, but lucky for us another explosion was heard and the floor under them collapsed. Unlucky for us, though, the building itself was starting to collapse too, but I was too preoccupied with looking down the hole. Pieces of all the other floors were falling and to my shock, Hitmonlee was jumping of each piece, making its way to us. Little Mac did something unexpected; he leaped toward the ascending pokemon, his fist ablazed.

'I Will Not Die, Nor Will Our Dream' he decleared.

'You're Finished!' Little Mac yelled, as his flaming fist collided with Hitmonlee's head, between the eyes, sending him falling back to his master.

"Little Mac!" I yelled in panic, thankfully I was able to return him to his pokeball. I felt the need to lean forward, as it made it easier for me to balance, at that moment I realized the building was collapsing onto its side. "Shit, need to move now!" I ran up to the edge of the roof, but my footing gave way and I began my plummet.

* * *

**Jesus, never again will I do another four vs. one battle. It probably did not turn out like I had hoped, but oh well.**

**So how are these cliffhangers working?  
**

**First person to guess the reference in the chapter gets a shout out, not like its hard to figure it out.  
**

**Super update today, a package deal! Chapters 34 – 38.**

**Please Review.**


	38. Psychic Battle

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

My eyes opened and laid upon a white ceiling, my head was aching.

"Oh you're awake. Thank goodness" a female voice said.

I turned my head to the voice and was surprised at what I saw.

"You have sustained some injuries, they were not too serious, but it was still necessary for us to use some medication as we fixed you up" she said.

"Did I break anything?"

"You have cracked two ribs, suffered some burns and a concussion, but you should be fine by tomorrow or the day after"

"Um … alright"

"Anyways, I must be off to attend to other patients. Goodbye for now" it got up to leave, but stopped right in front of the door. "Also your pokemon have been fully healed and are on the tray right next to you" It left.

"_I need to remember to thank the pink poke dot elephant when I leave_" With that thought, I went back sleep.

* * *

"You shouldn't do that" a voice scolded. "He'll probably be angry about it"

"Oh don't worry, I doubt he'll notice for a while" another responded.

My eyes opened and I saw a hand holding a marker above me.

"Good, your awake, how are you feeling?" I turned and saw Salem sitting near the table.

"Better then I was before" I sat up. "You doing ok?"

He shrugged. "A got a few scratches here and there, but overall, I'm good"

"Has anybody else come by while I was out?"

"Some girl with brown hair was here before us, but besides us and the nurses, no one else has stopped by"

"_Us?_" I turned my head, noticing Jon on the other side, not even trying to hide the marker he was holding. "Did you doodle on me?"

"I tried too, but you woke up" he smiled. "So yeah, you got banged up pretty good. Did you get your revenge?"

"Yeah, I beat him, but how'd I get here?"

"You got lucky" Salem spoke. "While you were falling Sabrina's pokemon was able to teleport you to where we were and you past out from exhaustion"

"Was anybody else hurt?"

"They were a few casualties, but all were Rockets. All the civilians were moved to the center, so there was no one near by when the Siplh Co collapsed"

"I guess that's good, it's not really anyone's fault except Giovanni. So pretty much all went well" I stated. "So where are my pokemon?"

"You're Kabutops, Jolteon, and Hypno are sleeping in the corner" Jon pointed to said corner. "You're Hitmonchan and Fearow are in their pokeballs right there" he pointed to the table beside my bed, with six pokeballs on it. "And your Charmeleon went off somewhere"

"Alright then"

"You don't seem worried"

"He's probably getting food or something, as long as he doesn't cause trouble without me"

"Don't you mean 'cause trouble at all'?"

"Nope"

"Also your cloths have been fixed and cleaned" Salem said, motioning to the clothing the table he was near. "We would've thrown them out, but you don't have any other clothing with you, why is that?"

"Your saying you brought more then one shirt and pants"

"Yup" both responded. "The nurses even had to clean your boxers"

"WHAT!" I yelled in embarrassment. "WHY?"

"Your soiled yourself from the fall"

"Huh?"

"You crapped your pants"

"Ain't that just great" I moaned.

The door opened at that moment and in came Red and Firaga, carrying food. Firaga placed the tray right beside me and gave me a nod. I briefly noticed he had a few scratches on him before he tapped his pokeball and disappeared into it. On Red's shoulder was a small rodent like creature, with short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, red cheeks, black-tipped ears, and a tail shaped like a lighting bolt. It was well known pokemon, you would be a bigger idiot than I am not to know this pokemon.

"I found him outside training" Red spoke. "Seems like something made him realize that he isn't as strong as he'd like to be. Anyways, he being a shiny drew too much attention and he started freaking out on the people crowding him, so I brought him here"

"Thanks" I looked at the pokeball. "He's probably upset about the fight against Mark, it was four on one and we barely won, but that explains the small scratches on him"

"Oh that was from me, I had to beat him, sorry. Anyways, I need to get going"

"Wait" Red stopped in front of the door. "How strong are you?" he gave me a confused look. "You easily climbed up the building with all those Team Rocket members around and you took out Giovanni's pokemon in one move"

He gave a slight smirk. "I already defeated Giovanni a good while ago and won the pokemon league"

"So I got no chance against you at the moment" he chuckled.

"Let's see if you'll ever have one and just one more thing, that wasn't Giovanni" he waved and left us be.

"Wonder what he meant by that?" I shrugged. "Anyways he sounds strong; you really think you can get that strong" Jon asked.

"I don't know, but there's some motivation for me"

* * *

Two days had gone by quickly and I was ready to move on. "_Guess I'll take the day off and challenge the gym tomorrow_"

I opened my bag for some refreshments, only to find something else instead of what I wanted. A note "_Thanks for the drinks Eddy, I left you a little something as payment, Love Green_" beside her name was a winking smiley face and attached to the note were a few TM's. I sighed in disappointment "_She couldn't have left me any_" I looked at her payment "_Or at least left a note explaining how to use these things. Guess I'll challenge the gym today_" I would just get some more another time.

* * *

I walked across town, the area looked a little more run down, older, then the rest of the city did, but they were still plenty of citizens around. I pushed open the doors of the gym and shouted.

"I'm here for a battle"

A women dress in a kimono walked up. "Down the hall"

I ventured down the hallway and entered a large room, the battle field.

"Hello Eddy, I have been expecting you. I am glad to see you have recovered" a soft voice spoke. On the other side of the field was Sabrina. Sleeping beside her was a small fox like pokemon, looked like it was wearing armor of some sort with two pauldron-shaped pieces on its shoulders and a fauld-like piece around its chest. Most of its body was gold except for its upper torso and a ring around its long tail.

"Thanks for saving me the other day"

"My pleasure, thank you for stopping Team Rocket"

"No problem, um … I don't wanna sound rude, but can we start the battle"

"Of course, this shall be a two against two battle" two pokeballs levitated in front of her. One opened and out appeared Mr. Mime.

"Yoruichi, Quick Attack" I wasted no time attacking.

Yoruichi rushed to Mr. Mime, but before he could hit, he was blocked by a blue wall. Yoruichi managed to push threw, but his attack seemed weaker than usual.

"To be able to break through the barrier with pure speed, your Jolteon is quite quick" Sabrina complemented. Mr. Mime raised its hand and Yoruichi was thrown back by an invisible force. The electric pokemon fired a Thunder Bolt without warning, striking the mime pokemon.

"My pokemon tend to attack without me saying anything too" I gloated.

"You are mistaken" she softly spoke. "I have been giving my pokemon instructions the entire time"

"Huh?"

"Being able to read your thoughts, I am also capable of communicating with my pokemon through the mind"

"_Now that's a little unfair, I have no idea what she gonna use_"

"Although it may seem unfair, this is just another obstacle that must be overcome to enter the league, others have overcome this"

"_It's still unfair; I think this shouldn't be allowed_"

"Anyways the Pokemon League approves of this" she looked at me with a serious cocky smile.

"_Oh yeah, well read this_" I thought of something that she _might_ enjoy.

Her eyes opened wide and her face turned completely red. "H-h-how could y-you think of s-s-such vulgarity, something so d-disgusting. E-e-especially something l-like that w-with me in mind!" she stuttered out, embarrassed. "I-I can not believe y-you w-watch things like that!"

"Pin Missile" I called, Yoruichi let loose a barrage of needles, showering her Mr. Mime.

"That's completely unfair" she shouted, breaking her character.

"All trainers should keep focus; it's just another obstacle to overcome. Thunder Bolt" Yoruichi fired his attack, which was blocked by another barrier.

"Don't mock me" she said in anger. Her Mr. Mime's eyes glowed blue. .

"Get in close with Quick Attack" Yoruichi ran, just avoiding the Psychic energy about to grab him. "Plus I don't watch stuff like that, I just know about it. Now Bite" Yoruichi circled around Mr. Mime and locked its jaw around its arm.

"How would you know about anything like that" Mr. Mime raised its hand, it covered in a blue mist. He gave a strong punch, sending Yoruichi across the field.

"I'm not an Otaku for no reason. Pin Missile" Yoruichi fired another barrage of needles towards Mr. Mime, who blocked them with another barrier. Yoruichi gave a small yelp; I noticed he was suspended in mid air, with a pained look.

"Try a Thunder Bolt" Yoruichi looked like he was unable to do anything, but fortunately he was able to use the attack. Mr. Mime's attack broke as it was being shocked. "Get in close and use Bite"

Mr. Mime raised its hands as Yoruichi approach, but stopped, its body sparking from paralyzes, unable to prevent the electric pokemon from biting down on its arm.

"Now Thunder Bolt" Yoruichi quickly charged and fired the attack, finishing Mr. Mime.

Sabrina silently returned her pokemon and the second floating ball opened, revealing her Kadabra.

"Quick Attack" Yoruichi charged again, wasting no time getting to where Kadabra was, but before he could land the attack, the psychic pokemon vanished. It reappeared behind Yoruichi, holding some kind a purple blade.

"Behind you" I warned, but I was too slow. Yoruichi struggled to get up after being slashed by Kadabra, whose blade's energy dispersed, revealing its spoon in hand.

"Thunder Bolt"

Another Thunder Bolt was fired, but Kadabra just disappeared and reappeared behind Yoruichi.

"Move Now!" Fortunately, Yoruichi moved just before Kadabra could catch him. "If you can, just keep moving so he can't hit you"

The electric pokemon gave slight nod and took off, running around the field, avoiding every attack from his opponent. "_Need to think of something quic - That's It!_"

"Stop" my pokemon skid across a few meters before fully halting. Kadabra appeared just then. "Jump and Thunder Bolt below" Yoruichi jumped, narrowly avoiding Kadabra's attack and fired another Thunder Bolt down at his opponent. "_It hit_" I mentally cheered at the success of my plan.

'Jol!' I heard my pokemon yelp. Yoruichi was surrounded in a blue light. "Crap" I looked at Kadabra, who slowly stood, holding its spoon upwards, its body emitting small sparks. It slammed Yoruichi into the ground, finishing him.

"Good job" I recalled my fallen pokemon. "Go Rena" I sent out my fossil pokemon. I looked at her for a bit, she turned noticing me and gave me a smile. "_Looks like she still the same_" I as worried about her turning violent like she did with Giovanni. "_Guess I was worried for nothing_"

"A fossil pokemon, those are rare. Let us see if you have trained it well" Sabrina spoke. Her Kadabra's eyes glowed blue.

"Aqua Jet quick" Rena bolted forward, surrounded in water.

She shot forward, dodging the psychic attack and slamming into Kadabra.

"Now Slash" she brought her sickles down, but Kadabra had already vanished. "Behind I warned" Rena turned in time to see Kadabra and countered its attack. They struggled for a bit, trying to overpower the others blade, until Kadabra's energy blade dispersed, leaving him open to Rena's attack. "_It looks like its having trouble moving, why is that?_" I noticed, wondering if Kadabra was just tired.

"Rena keep moving" sadly I warned her too late, as she was caught in another psychic attack and crushed slightly before being thrown backwards.

"Ancient Power" chunks of the ground rose and fired towards Kadabra, who only teleported away. "Fire more" a barrage was fired, I hoped it would hit, but it only obstructed my view of Kadabra. "_Damn, where'd it go?_"

Rena screeched in pain. "_Of course it's behind her_" I stated my stupidity. Although that was not the only cry of pain I heard. I finally spotted Kadabra, who had been struck and thrown away. As it stood, its body sparked. "_Yes, got lucky twice_"

"Get in there quick and finish it with another Slash" She ran, much more quickly than usual, but she did something different, rather than slash, Rena just hit Kadabra with the back of her sickle, although it had enough force to finish it off.

"Guess that works too" I said, understanding that Rena did not want to cause more damage than needed. Sabrina returned her pokemon and walked towards me, a badge floating by her side. It floated into hand.

"Congratulations, you have earned it" she said calmly. "Although you used quite a cheap tactic" a faint blush appeared on her face.

"I used a cheap tactic? What about you?" I asked.

"What of me?"

"You read the minds of trainers, so you know what to do"

"It was permitted by the league and other trainers have defeated me, so it does not really affect the match, it just means that the trainer must overcome it" she said slightly irritated. "And what you did worked, although it was quite uncalled for"

"You liked the idea"

"No, Never, You Perverted Idiot!" she yelled, her face reddening again.

"Alright calm down, anyways thanks for the battle, I'm off"

Rena followed closely by. 'I wonder what he did?'

* * *

**Finally another badge, I'm going to try and get Eddy to Cinnabar Island within the next few chapters, but we'll see how that goes. And yes I know **

**this was rushed.  
**

**Super update today, a package deal! Chapters 34 – 38.**

**Please Review.**


	39. Seafoam Islands

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"Ah, this is nice" I said, opening two bottles, one for me and the other for Konata, we were fishing in the safari zone. I was relaxing for the afternoon after traveling from Saffron to Fuchsia and missing the boat to Cinnabar Island. Going down cycle road was exhausting, but it's currently the only road to Fuchsia, since somebody destroyed the bridge in route 12.

I felt a tug from my rod. "Oh, a bite" I pulled, reeling up my catch. It was a small blue serpent like creature, with fins on the side of its head and a big round silver nose.

"Awesome!" I said excitedly. "A Dratini" I threw a safari ball, hitting the pokemon and sucking it in. Sadly it broke free and fled. "Aw" I cast the line again and waited, enjoying my drink when my line was tugged again. I reeled it in and another Dratini appeared. I tossed some bait and threw another ball while it was eating. Unfortunately it noticed and smacked the ball away with its tail and then dove.

"Well, they said these things were hard to catch" I said disappointedly. Casting the line again, it was immediately tugged on and another Dratini was reeled in. I tossed another ball, only for the pokemon to avoid it, laugh at me and dive back underwater. "Well it didn't have to laugh at me" I stated. Before I could cast the line again, two more appeared.

Konata stood up, but I stopped her. "Sorry, were not allowed to use pokemon to catch others" I just tossed some more balls and which were swatted away. The two serpents laugh and swam away. "Ok, this is starting to get annoying, it's like they're trying to piss me off" I thought for a second. "Nah, that can't be it" I calmed myself down and continued to fish. "_Can't let things get to me so easily, just need to enjoy the day and not bring attention to myself_"

* * *

_Third person P.O.V._

Pallet town has been quite peaceful for the past few weeks. Professor Oak was sitting at his desk, taking a small break after tending to the pokemon in the field.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" he asked himself. "Ah, to be young and travel around the world, I just hope none of them have gotten into too much trouble" he sipped his tea.

"Um professor" one of the lab worker called. "You may want to come see this"

"Is it important?"

"Yes"

The professor stood and followed his assistant. He led him towards the living room and motioned the professor to the television.

"_-d to be restrained. Luckily they safari workers called security before any pokemon were severely harmed and the safari zone was too damage. The trainer claimed that the pokemon were plotting against him. Here is the live footage from the scene two hours ago_"

Oak and his assistant watched closely. "Um, isn't that?"

"Yes, yes it is" the professor rubbed his forehead. He walked over to the phone and began to dial.

* * *

_Eddy's P.O.V._

"_This place isn't too bad_" I thought as I scanned my surroundings. It was almost like my place when I start gaming, dark. The difference's were that my seat wasn't that comfortable, there was light getting in, and bars to cage me in, so my place was better. I had been here for about two hours and I was bored. I heard the sound of foot steps approaching. A guard unlocked the cage.

"Your free" he said in a gruff voice. I followed him out and he pointed to a phone. "You can thank him"

I sat in front of the screen and picked up the receiver. It was the professor, but he did not seem that happy. "Um, hey professor, um, thank you bailing me out"

"Your very welcome, now could you explain to me what happened"

"Yeah, sure, I was in the safari zone, trying to catch some more pokemon for the pokedex, when the Dratini's in the area started making fun of me and annoying me for their fun"

"And instead of ignoring them and moving to another area, you retaliated in a barbaric matter"

"Well, I was just relaxing when that happened and I went on a rampage" I explained. "So, I'm not trying to be rude, but why did you bail me out"

"Because I know you are a good trainer and would not do something like that without a good reason or at least a reasonable reason" he answered. "That and I am rewarding you for assisting with the prevention of another Team Rocket takeover"

"How do you know about that and there was one before?"

"Yes, Salem informed me after the incident and there was a previous attack on Silph. Co by Team Rocket not too long ago, how is it that you are uninformed about that"

"I don't pay attention to the news"

"I figured, well anyways, I must be off, try to avoid getting arrested again. Good bye for now" he hung up. I walked up to the receptionist and picked up my things and left the station. I looked up at the night sky and set up camp by the forest. Tomorrow I would catch the boat to Cinnabar without any problems.

* * *

"I don't know" an older trainer said, that I had just beaten in a battle.

"Well those are your two options, either pay the full trainer fee or buy my some drinks, which would cost less" I told him.

"Alright, it'll save me some money. I'll be right back" he said, heading to the store.

"Yay, I get my drinks" Afterwards I would head to the boat.

* * *

"_Heh_" I mentally laugh at the line behind me. I arrived at the port early, so I would get a good room. The boat stopped and a large crowd exited the boat, then a sailor allowed us to board the boat. The boat was big and looked like there were a lot of activities to been done on board. I entered my room, dropped onto my bed and fell asleep.

I awoke several hours later and scanned the area, remembering where I was. "_I'm hungry_"

Room service came a few minutes later and I ate. "_Yum, this is good, now just to wash it down_" I opened one of my drinks and finished it. "_One more couldn't hurt_"

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" I faintly heard someone ask. My eyes opened, only for the light to force them shut again. I sat up, my head was killing. I looked at the person beside me, it was a young camper girl and I think they are called picnickers.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't really know" she said, rather loudly. Damn headache.

"Um, could you talk a bit quieter?"

"Okay, so what I saw, the boat you were on stopped here and evacuated the passengers, then I saw you being escorted, you were barely standing, and spouting nonsense. Apparently you made some mess"

"Oh, I remember that. It wasn't my fault, their boating terms are misleading"

"Anyways, they boarded all the other passengers back on and left you here, then you past out"

"Aw crap" I looked around and saw my things were with me. "Well, at least they were nice enough to let me keep my things" I noticed we were on a small island. "So where are we?"

"We are on the Seafoam Islands" she said. "The islands between Fuchsia City" she pointed in one direction. "And Cinnabar Island" she pointed in the opposite direction.

"So how do I get to Cinnabar?"

"By going through the cave" she pointed to a cave entrance.

"Great, another cave" I sighed and gathered my things. "Um, why are you here alone?"

"I'm not alone, my friends and I are camping here. Our scout master will pick us up tomorrow" she explained.

"Alright then" I walked into the cave. "_What kind of scout master leaves kids on an island?_" I thought.

Inside the cave, it was frozen all over; I slipped a few times while walking, but it was not too bad. I could hear the sound of running water, but could not see any. Wondering around for what seemed like hours, I grew tired. I became frustrated when I reached a dead end, my path being blocked by a giant piece of ice.

"Firaga" I called my shiny pokemon. "Try melting this thing with Flamethrower"

He grumbled a bit, but did as he was told. The ice was slowing melting, but I was getting impatience.

"Little Mac" my fighting pokemon came out. I pointed to the ice. "The spots that Flamethrower isn't near, hit them with Fire Punch"

He seemed more eager than Firaga, his fists went a blazed and he began pounding on the ice. "_What is that?_" as the ice melted, I noticed a big round figure within it. The ice cracked.

"Stop" my two pokemon looked at me confused. I pointed to the figure. The ice began breaking some more and then it shattered, the figure from inside stretched and yawned.

"It can't be?" I stepped back. The shaped looked familiar.

'Lax?'

The thing in the ice turned out to be a Snorlax. "_It couldn't be the same one, could it?_" It turned and looked at me. "_Of course it's the same Snorlax from the bridge_" The creature roared.

It raised it fist, glowing, and tried attacking me. Fortunately I dodged and ran behind it.

"Mach Punch and Slash"

Both attacks hit, pushing Snorlax back. It jumped and landed on my pokemon.

"Oh crap" It was slowly rising, not by itself. Underneath Little Mac was lifting it, catching it before it completely crashed them. He tossed it to the side and then collapsed onto his knees, breathing heavily.

'Nice save' Firaga thanked.

'Ye-ah… no problem'

"Guys pull back; let's just get out of here"

They nodded and we ran down the path that was just blocked. A sound was heard following us, I looked behind to see a giant ball chasing us.

"Shit, run faster" I yelled, but my two pokemon were way ahead of me. "Wait for me!" They sharply turned and I followed, the ball crashed into the wall. It groaned and uncurled, revealing Snorlax. Firaga and Little Mac ran to my sides.

"Forget it and run" I said. We ran hard, but it continued to chase us. I looked behind once again and my eyes widened.

"Jump to the side now!" we narrowly avoided the beam that past us. I looked at Snorlax, who was trying to catch its breath. It took a step forward, each step caused a tremble.

"_Damn, what now?_"

It took another step, charging up a second Hyper Beam.

Crack.

We all froze; I looked at the ground, which had been damaged by the previous attack. Another crack was heard; I glanced back up at Snorlax who did the same. The floor broke and we screamed. Thankfully I fell onto something soft and bounced off that onto the ground. I spotted Firaga and Little Mac; they hadn't been hurt by the fall either. I noticed Snorlax too had not been hurt. We were surrounding by rivers of water, the currents moving fast.

"This sucks"

Snorlax rose and my pokemon ran in front of me. "Let's finish this"

They charged all ready with an attack when suddenly a beam appeared within their path, the beam froze the ground. A screech filled the cave. Several more beams were fired, fortunately we dodged them. I noticed a shadow of a figure approaching, what looked like wings were spread out. It screeched again and took flight, sending wind that chilled the bones within me.

"Flamethrower" I called.

The attack hit and the bird cried in pain, but didn't slow down. It fired more beams, freezing the area around us. Snorlax jumped at it, its fist glowing, but was hit by one of the beams, sending it crashing into the ground, covered in ice. Little Mac jumped at the bird as well, but was blown back by a gust of wind, he barely stood back up. Snorlax shattered the ice on its body.

"Hey Snorlax" it looked at me. "I think we're gonna have to work together to beat this thing"

It thought for a bit and then reluctantly nodded.

"Ok, so try to fire a Hyper Beam in front of it. Firaga, Flamethrower when it stops"

'Can't believe I'm taking orders from him' Snorlax fired his attack, stopping the bird in place. The bird cried from the fire attack, causing it to plummet to the ground. Being able to see it clearer, I noticed that it had a small beak, long cyan tail feathers and a cyan head crest. Its body was covered in icy-blue feathers, thin grey legs. It stood again effortlessly, but was uppercut by Little Mac.

"Yes" I cheered. Then he was blown back by a gust of wind, depleting what little energy he had left. I sighed as I returned my fallen pokemon "Good work"

"Snorlax, get up close" it ran forward, grabbing the bird by its legs, before it could take off, slamming it back into the ground. The bird fired another beam, forcing Snorlax back as it stood.

"Now Thunder Fang" Firaga bit down on the bird's wing, shocking it. "Good job" I said. "Huh?" it suddenly felt colder, like the temperature of the area was dropping. I rubbed my arms together, trying to warm myself. The bird screeched again, spreading its wings as ice emitted from its body, freezing the entire area and Firaga. It smacked Firaga's frozen body away, shattered the ice, revealing that my pokemon had fallen unconscious. I returned him and ran towards Snorlax.

"Things don't look good" I said to it. It looked at me and shook its head. Then I felt an icy wind hit us, trying to push us back. I grabbed onto the nearest rock, holding on for dear life, whereas Snorlax held its ground until it slipped on the ice, being sent into the water. I grew tiresome from all the cold and my hands gave way, I flew back, joining Snorlax in the water.

* * *

My eyes opened as I awoke, only for me to close them again, the bright light of the sun burning them too much. I was wet, but I felt something soft under me.

I grumbled a bit. "What happened?" I asked softly to no one. My body hurt and my throat was sore, I was exhausted. I sat up; noticing the thing I was on was Snorlax, whom was asleep and floating on water.

I turned my head to see a land and a town. As we approached I jumped off Snorlax onto land, but the force of my jump caused Snorlax's body to move away from the shore, drifting away with the current of the ocean. I shrugged it off and wondered around, but I grew wearier. Without notice, I collapsed.

* * *

**I had originally planed to make another filler chapter involving Eddy returning to Celadon city and getting into an eating contest with a certain pink haired girl, but it didn't turn out well, so I wrote this up instead. I feel that I rushed the plot of the chapter a bit, but what do you guys think?**

**Anyways what was the bird creature and where is this island. If you don't know, go play pokemon.**

**Please Review.**

**P.S. I will not be able to post anything for a while, my apologies to those who enjoy my story. Next chapter should be out in September. Once again, sorry for another hiatus, it's a small one this time.**


	40. Island of Cinnabar

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

My eyes opened to an unfamiliar room, it looked like a hospital room. I slowly sat up, my body aching and stiff. "Where am I?" I asked no one. My voice was dry and raspy. I touched my face and felt a lot of hair. "_A beard, how long was I out for?_"

The sound of the door opened and a familiar nurse came in with a tray of medicine. She noticed me sitting upwards and smiled.

"Oh good, your awake" Nurse Joy said. "We were worried that you would be asleep for a long time. Your fever is completely gone, but you will probably be feeling numb for some time"

I stared at her. "Um, how long was I asleep for?"

"You were asleep for two days" she said as she approached me. "Let me remove you face warmer" She pulled off my 'beard'.

"So what happened?"

"Blaine found you outside near the center. You were nearly frozen and collapsed of exhaustion. You were also running a high fever, but we were able to bring it down. Well now that you have awoken, I'll go call him" She turned to leave, but stopped. "Also you need to take the medication" With that she left.

"_Guess I have to thank Blai… wait, did she say Blaine. Sweet I get to see Blaine again. Man I haven't seen him in a while_" I thought excitedly about seeing my old acquaintance.

* * *

About 2 hours passed when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened revealing a bald old man, with a white mustache and black tinted glasses. He wore a black collar shirt under a white lab coat and yellow pants. "Hello Eddy, it's been a while" he greeted.

"Yo teach, how's it going?" I asked my old teacher. Blaine would occasionally visit the pallet town schools to teach and he was definitely one of the fun teachers and even encouraged me to do some of the 'fun' things I did around town. He taught me how to be a man, although we've gotten into a lot of trouble for it.

"It's been going pretty good, just repaired my gym from the last battle I had" he said with a smile, but then his expression changed. "So tell me what happened. Why were you collapsed out on the street, soaked from head to toe and cold as ice?"

"I don't really remember. I was in the Seafoam Islands cave and being chased by a Snorlax, when the floor broke and we fell. Then this giant shadow bird thing attacked me and I got blown away into the water. Next thing I know I wake up here"

"Really" he mused. "Well it doesn't matter now, your awake and alive. So tell me how your journey is coming along and whether or not you've gotten lucky"

We talked for about an hour or so, well I talked. I told him about my pokemon, the things that happened on my journey, not everything, but he doesn't need to know everything.

"Hohohohoho, it sounds like you've had a lot going on. I know Red, he is extremely powerful and if you ever face him, you're going to have a rough time"

"Sounds like it"

"So tell me about that Kabutops of yours" he asked.

"Um, there's really nothing to say about Rena, she's kinda shy for a pokemon that has blades for arms, but she is really strong"

"Does she ever act out in battle?" I looked at him, confused at his question. "I mean does she ever go berserk, become vicious"

"Yeah sometimes she into this weird berserker mode or something, is that bad thing?"

"It could be. See, the one problem with revived prehistoric pokemon is that even though they now live in these simpler times, they still harbor the instincts that kept them alive during the hostile prehistoric age. Back then it was kill or be killed, so the pokemon were more violent"

"So when she goes into her berserker mode, it's just her old killer instincts. So what should I do about it?"

"As long as she listens to you there shouldn't be any problems, but just in case, call her back. Also never let her fight another prehistoric pokemon. Their instincts are more likely to emerge when battling another fossil pokemon"

"Ok, I'll remember that"

He grinned. "Now that we've settled this, I suggest you go take a dip in the hot springs, to warm yourself up, since you almost froze to death" A grin appeared on his face. "Plus there's something else there that should warm up. Some real nice things"

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, I've set it up for all men; now go"

I saluted my old teacher. "Yes sir!"

* * *

"_Oh man, this is awesome_" I thought as I relaxed in the hot water. Definitely feeling better than when I woke up earlier today. "_Too bad I can't let the pokemon in here, they'd probably enjoy it_" I thought, but then I realized something. "_They would probably destroy this place_" Oh well, luckily I was alone. Everybody was busy during the daytime, so rarely anyone comes, which makes it perfect for travelers.

"Stop it" a voice from the other side of the spring's bamboo wall brought me at of my relaxation, a female voice. "_Almost forgot the other reason I came here_" I grinned. I moved to the wall at the corner of the spring. "_It should be around here. Aha!_" Bingo, found what Blaine had set up. I looked through the small hole in the wall; it seemed that the presence of it was covered up by the steam.

"_Hello_" On the other side was a girl with pink hair. It looked like she was being groped by another girl. "_Aw yeah_" Sadly it was hard to see through the steam.

The girl then swam to another, she looked familiar. "_It couldn't be, damn stupid steam is covering them up too much_" The girl began groping the other girl.

"Oh Erika, why is your skin so soft" "_It is her!_"

Erika struggled out of the girls grip. "Now stop that. That is no way for a proper lady to act, now is it Green?"

The steam moved and allowed a slightly clearer view of both girls. "_Oh My God, this is prefect_" I felt something drip of my nose, but I was too pre-occupied with the view. "_Come on, steam just go away_"

"Oh fine, I'll leave you alone" Green pouted. She lowered back into the water and moved to another target. "_Come on, just stand up a little_"

"Well if I can't play you, then I'll play with Whitney"

"Nooo!" the pink haired girl, Whitney, yelled, her face going completely red. Green again groped her. "I can't believe how big yours are" Green giggled.

"Will you just cut it out!" someone yelled.

My eyes widened. "It couldn't be?" I carelessly said out loud. I covered up my mouth. "_Oh crap_" Nobody from the other side said anything so I assumed they didn't hear me. I looked through the hole and saw Green looking in this direction. I noticed a small smirk on her face. "_Oh no_" She slightly turned her head.

"Would you like if I played with you?"

"Touch me and I'll kick your butt"

"_Oh crap, it is her_"

Realizing who the voice belonged to. "Oh come on Emily, you know you want it" Green then turned her head back in the direction of the hole and winked.

"Who are you winking at?" Emily's angry voice asked.

"No-bo-dy"

"_Run!_" I screamed in my head. I dove under the water and made my way to the other corner of the spring, in front of the wall. "_I think I'm safe_" A noise was heard and pieces of the bamboo wall were falling into the spring. "_As soon as I think it_" I thought sadly.

"So it's you Eddy. Did you not do this enough back home? How many times until you stop?" I looked up to see an angry Emily, covering herself with a towel and a fist, ready to beat the crap out of me.

"Oh, you're that boy that had an argument with my assistant" I heard Erika say. "So you were peeping" her voice sounding disappointed.

"So, who is he?" I assumed that was the pink hair girl.

"Oh Eddy, since when were you here?" Green asked innocently.

"So how could you make a hole in the hot spring?" Emily asked.

"It wasn't me" I cried.

"Then who was it?"

"Um … It was some perverted old man"

"It was Blaine, wasn't it" Erika asked.

"_How'd she know?_"

"I do not understand how a genius like him could do such horrific things"

"Well I'm going to deal with Eddy here and then I'll go pay my old teacher a visit"

* * *

"So how did you hurt yourself at the hot springs?" Nurse Joy asked as she gave me an ice pack for my eye.

"I-I- I fell down"

* * *

I walked around town, Firaga beside me, to see what there was to do, when we came upon a large building. There was construction workers renovating the outside and people entering and exiting the building.

"Wonder what they working on?" I asked out loud.

"Well I bought this old manor" I jumped, surprised by the sudden voice. I turned to see Blaine with a grin. "It was once used as a lab for experiments, but now I hope to rebuild this place to use as a research lab" He fixed his glasses, which were sliding down his face, and looked down at Firaga. "Hmmm, quite the interesting pokemon you've got there. And a shiny none the less"

A smug grin appeared on Firaga's face. "But is he as strong as he looks?" That made the fire pokemon become angry.

"Yeah, he's as strong as he looks" I said.

"We will have to see"

"Yup, so anyways, I'm gonna go. Good luck with your lab"

"Good bye Eddy" I began walking. "Eddy"

"Yeah"

"What happened to your eye?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

* * *

Cinnabar Island was a really big town and it was quite nice. It surprisingly had a huge forest for an island, near a mountain. Firaga and I were sitting at the island's beach café, both enjoying a burger and a drink, him water and me a shake, waiting for my sundae. I stared off at the horizon; the sound of people having fun at the beach filled the air, very peaceful. Better than the past few days have been, besides getting a black eye.

"Well that not something you see everyday" a female voice said behind me. I bent my head upwards to see behind me, it was an older woman with brown hair, glasses and a lab coat, holding some drink.

"What? You've never seen someone sitting with their pokemon?"

"No" she said irritated. "I meant a pokemon eating a hamburger. Most people pokemon food to their pokemon"

"Meh, they seem to enjoy it, so I let them eat it. I still fed them pokemon food"

"What about drinks? Do you let them drink anything else?"

I pointed to Firaga. "He wanted water, but yes, they drink other things, whatever they want, I let them. Juice, milk, pop, beer-"

"Pardon" she said surprisingly. "I did not know pokemon could drink alcohol. Although I think that's a terrible think to let your pokemon drink"

"It's not my fault, my Hypno was drinking before I caught her"

She sat down next to me. "Really, that's quite interesting. Is there anything else unusual that your pokemon do?"

"My Hypno is into anime, my Kabutops is shy, and my Hitmonchan is a gamer"

"That is odd for a fighting pokemon and where did you get a Kabutops?"

"From the gym leader Brock"

"Oh yes, Brock made a request at the research lab months ago to revive a fossil he found"

"Research lab? I thought Blaine was building one right now"

She frowned. "That's right; he's building another research lab. I don't understand why that idiot is spending money to rebuild that destroyed lab instead of funding the research lab that is already built"

"Here's your sundae, sorry for the wait" the waiter came up and placed the sundae on the table.

I grabbed a spoonful of it and ate. "So how was the place destroyed?"

"By an experiment goon deadly wrong"

She had my full attention after that. "What kind of experiment?"

"Around fifteen years ago, I was just a little girl at the time"

"And I was a little boy, you could've left that out" Yes that was rude, I was just more interested in the story.

"Shut Up! Anyways researchers discovered a pokemon; nobody had ever heard of it, they dubbed it Mew. They brought it back to that lab and ran experiments on it. Horrible experiments that caused an uproar, the media was all over it and people formed riots to try and stop them. I don't exactly know all the details, but apparently they were trying to clone it"

"That's terrible, who would do something like that?"

"Team Rocket, they were just formed back then. Luckily a group of trainers broke in to save the pokemon, but they were too late"

"It died?"

"Thankfully no, it was freed, but they cloned it. One night it went on a rampage and destroyed the lab. Almost everyone inside died. You thought the outside looked bad, you should have gone inside. You know what the worst part is; no one knows whether or not the clone is still out there" she looked at her watch. "Oh wow its getting late. Thank you for the conversation. Good bye kid" she got up and left.

I sat there, thinking about what I just heard. A super dangerous pokemon could still be out there. I stared down at the table.

"My sundae melted"

* * *

**Double Update. 40-41  
**

**Well that was quite depressing; I get sad when my ice cream melts.**

**So I'm back and I return with this chapter, I really hope it wasn't too boring or bad. So what can I say, I had a random idea that Blaine being an old pervert would be funny. Well we explored Cinnabar Island and there's only one thing left.**

**Next time we have another gym battle.**

**Please Review.**


	41. Fire Battle

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"_I really don't wanna be here_" I was standing in front of Cinnabar gym, I was nervous and for a good reason. No it wasn't the gym battle; it was where the gym was located. First I had to walk through the forest to get to where it was located.

"Why the hell is the gym inside the volcano?"

What was Blaine thinking when he built this place. I grabbed the door knob and pushed, but it wouldn't open. There was a sign.

'To enter you must find the key. Try the town's historical spot's'

"_I have to walk back and find a key, screw that_"

I called out Rena. "Slice open this door" she nodded and slashed the door. A clean cut, straight through the middle, one half fell off while the other hung on by its hinges. I entered and walked forward until I reached a wall; a trainer was standing there

"Another trainer already, well whatever" he pointed to a machine on the other side.

"_Alright_" I walked to it.

_"Pokémon Quiz! Get it right and the door opens to the next room! Get it wrong and face a trainer! If you want to conserve your Pokémon for the Gym Leader... Then get it right! Here we go! Caterpie evolves into Butterfree?"_

"Of course" I pressed yes.

WRONG!

"How's that wrong? Carterpie does evolve into Butterfree"

"It's wrong because Caterpie doesn't evolve directly into Butterfree" the trainer explained.

"That's not fair, it was a trick question" I whined.

"Doesn't matter, you were wrong, so now you face me" he pulled out a pokeball and released a small puppy with orange fur with black strips. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head were cream color.

"It's adorable, but I gotta take it out" I released Rena. "Aqua Jet and then Slash"

She dashed forward, smashing into the puppy and then slashed it, not giving it a chance to react. It didn't get back up.

"Oh wow, nice combination. A super effective attack and then a strong attack when the pokemon's is off guard"

"Thank you, I'm going now" I proceeded through the gym, only to be met with more questions.

_"There are 9 certified Pokémon League Badges?"_

"I always thought there were eight, maybe there's more?" Yes

WRONG!

_"Poliwag evolves 3 times?_"

"Don't really know anything about Poliwag, maybe it can?" Yes

WRONG!

_"Are thunder moves effective against ground element-type Pokémon?_"

"Lighting strikes the ground a lot" By my logic. Yes

WRONG!

_"Pokémon of the same kind and level are not identical?"_

"All pokemon are different" No

WRONG!

_"TM28 contains Tombstone?"_

"I don't even know what those things are for" Yes

WRONG!

"_This is really getting annoying_" I thought as another trainer prepared to fight me.

* * *

"Finally, I'm *pant* done with *pant* those quizzes and battles" I walked down the stairs, to the gym leaders cambers. Exiting the stair case, I walk onto a battlefield, above lava!

"This doesn't look safe at all"

"Hohohoho, Eddy what brings you here?" Blaine's voice from across the field called.

"I'm here for your gym's badge"

"Are you alright? You seem rather tired"

"I just fought all your trainers, of course I'm tired"

"Why didn't you answer the quizzes, most people just pass through the gym quite easily that way"

"I did"

"And you got all of them wrong?" he asked in surprise. "Oh wait, I just remembered your school marks. Oh well, at least you passed, hohohohoho"

"Thanks" I moaned. "Oh, what happened to your eye?" One of his eyes was swollen.

"I think you know"

"_That girl is way too dangerous_" "Alright then, let's get this started"

"Sounds good, but I have a bit of a problem here. My team is resting up after a battle I just had not too long ago. So I only have one pokemon, therefore it will be a one on one"

"_Oh good, I used everybody on those trainers except him. So he's in top shape_"

"Go Firaga" I released my starter. He growled.

"I was hoping that I would face your Charmeleon. Go Magmar" he released something weird. It had a red body with a yellow flame design on it. A flame on its tail, rigid scale arms, black metal shackles on its neck and legs. It had a row of red spikes running down its back and finally two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one, and a yellow beak.

"I hope your ready Eddy, Magmar's are powerful pokemon" he gloated. "Magmar use Thunder Punch"

Its fist sparked and it dashed forward, swiftly punching Firaga in the side of his face, sending him back.

"It's fast! It's coming in again, use Slash" Firaga snarled, preparing to slash at Magmar.

"Faint Attack" Magmar vanished, Firaga's claw slashing the air. The flame pokemon reappeared behind Firaga, striking from behind. Its fist sparked again.

"Dodge and counter it"

Firaga moved to side of Magmar's attack and bit down on its shoulder, shocking the opponent.

"Nice Thunder Fang" Magmar pulled back from Firaga.

"Flamethrower" Blaine and I ordered. The attacks collided, sending flames in every direction. It was a stalemate.

"Get in there with Slash"

Firaga charged, running under Magmar's flamethrower.

"Faint Attack"

"Spin around"

Firaga spun, with his claw extended. Magmar appeared, both hitting each other, Magmar punching Firaga in the face, while Firaga's claw scraping along Magmar.

"Hohohohoho, nicely done" Blaine laughed. "Looks like whoever has the stronger fire will decide the match"

"Flamethrower"

"Fire Blast"

Magmar let loose a huge flame; it shaped itself like a stick figure or a symbol of some sort. It absorbed Firaga's attack with no struggle.

"Oh crap"

Firaga rolled, barely moving under the attacks narrow opening. The attack hit the wall and left a scorch mark on the rock wall.

"_It left a mark inside a volcano; need to dodge at all cost_" I noted. "Use Flamethrower and then get in close, don't give him space to use it again"

Firaga spewed his attack while charging forward. Magmar stood still, taking the attack head on, until Firaga was within reach.

"Use Thunder Punch"

"Catch it" Firaga reacted too slowly and was hit, but grabbed Magmar's arm, holding the pokemon near. "Now Thunder Fang" Firaga bit the arm he held, shocking Magmar. In a panic, Magmar began pounding on Firaga's head, trying to get free.

"Calm down" Blaine called. "Calm yourself and use Fire Blast"

My eyes widen, he couldn't use such a powerful attack at that range. I was wrong. Magmar faced Firaga, who refused to let go of it's arm, and let loose its attack. The attack wasn't even able to fully form before it exploded in the spot, sending a huge heat wave all around. When the flames and smoke cleared, Magmar was standing, panting. In front of the flame pokemon was a scorched ground and a small charred body. "_What do I do?_" I was sweating, this was too intense. Firaga slowly stood, its usual golden skin now blackened by the attack.

"Eddy" Blaine called. "Call your pokemon back before any more damage is done"

"_Maybe he's right, I can always come back_"

'Give up kid' Magmar said.

Firaga snarled, shaking off the soot from his body. He charged, hacking at Magmar, who jumped back.

"_I can't believe it_" I thought. "Pfft, hahahaha, of course were not done yet"

'Still have one trick up my sleeve'

'You don't have sleeves'

'Shut up' Firaga yelled as his body began to glow. He grew taller, bigger, and something grew from his back. The light faded and there were quite a few changes to my pokemon. The tail was longer, his neck was longer and had two horns protruded from the back of its head. He also became a bit wider in the mid-section of its body. The most distinctive new feature's was that he now had wings and his normal gold skin was now a dark grey color, its belly a cream color. His body gave off a red glow, his ability activating.

'Nice trick' Magmar commented.

"Oh ho, so he really does have some fight left in him, but not much. Sadly neither does Magmar"

"Firaga!" I called. He turned, looking at me. "Finally man, took you this long to evolve" He roared in response.

"Eddy the fights still on. Magmar Fire Blast"

"Hit'em with your strongest Flamethrower"

Magmar let loose its strongest attack, while Firaga charged and then fired "_A small fire ball, what the hell is that going to do?_" The fire ball collided with the Fire Blast, struggling a bit and then pushing through, dispersing the attack and hitting Magmar, exploding and creating a pillar of fire. When the flames dispersed, Magmar was seen lying on the ground, unconscious.

I was shocked. "_So that's what it did … cool_"

"Bwahahahaha, an excellent fight indeed, maybe I shouldn't tell others when to quit" Blaine laughed, recalling his pokemon. "To think you would use Blast Burn" He walked up to me, handing me the gym badge.

"Thanks" I looked happily at the badge. "But what's a Blast Burn?"

"Blast Burn is a powerful fire type attack; it rivals the power of Hyper Beam"

"Since when could you use that?" I asked my pokemon.

He shrugged.

"How do you not know?"

He shrugged again.

"Your attitude's gotten worse. Also how come you were the first to evolve and the last to evolve, you know we could've used that power about a week or two ago"

He responded by biting me hand. "OW, your gonna break my hand you giant flaming idiot!"

'I'll show you who the idiot is! Blast Burn' he charged the attack and fired, but only soot came out.

"Hahahahaha" I pointed and laughed at him. "Flaming idiot"

He bit my hand again. "OW" I retaliated by punching him in the face. "Dammit, I don't want to go back to the nurse's office"

We continued to beat each other for a while.

"Quite a pair, I can't believe I lost to them" Blaine commented.

* * *

**Double Update. 40-41  
**

**Haha! Finally Firaga fully evolves and another badge is obtained.**

**Once again sorry bout not updating for a while, been busy and extremely lazy about writing, please don't leave me.**

**Next time we return home.**

**Please Review.**


	42. Returning home

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

The wind blowing through my hair, the sea air and the shore is slowly becoming clearer. The view is great, thankfully my eye had healed enough for me to see, although was still recovering. Traveling by boat is great, but it's really slow.

"You know we would be home by if you would stop being lazy and fly me home" I stated to Firaga, my recently evolved Charizard, who was currently lying down on the deck.

'I just evolved, don't really know how to fly' he grunted.

"Lazy pokemon, so what's the problem, don't know how to fly"

'It'd be so much easier if humans could understand us' he nodded.

"Well then you need to learn. Now then we'll be there soon, I see land!" I yelled excitedly, seeing my home town closing in.

* * *

"Great to be back in Pallet Town, it's too quiet without me" I said to no one. I unlocked my front door and entered my home. It was nostalgic; everything was just like I left it, a mess.

"All out" I released all my pokemon. They all looked around the new environment. "Guys, this is my house" I explained. "We're going to stay here for a bit before we head to see old man Oak. So relax and try not to destroy anything"

Little Mac notice my console set up and starting gaming right away, Yoruichi and Rena went upstairs to explore, Predator made nest on the dining table, Konata went into the kitchen and Firaga was hesitantly walking around, keeping his tail away from everything.

"Don't worry, everything in here is fire proof" he let out a sigh of relief and put down his tail. "Yup, ever since the accident they made sure it wouldn't happen again" he just stared at me. "After the third time"

He groaned and lied down. I took my place on the couch, grabbing a controller.

* * *

"_This was where it all started_" I smiled at the happy memory as I walked through the lab.

"Hey professor" He and his assistant turned from his computer and was surprised by me. The surprise was soon turned to joy.

"Eddy, how have you been my boy"

"Pretty good, traveling around the region has been fun. I got seven badges and I'll be heading for the next one later"

"What about your pokedex? Have you acquired a lot of data?"

I pulled out my pokedex. "I don't know? You wanna take it for a bit?"

"Yes, that would be perfect" I handed the device over to him. "So how is Charmander?"

I pulled out a pokeball and released Firaga. "He's fine"

Professor Oak inspected the fire dragon. "My, my, it looks like you have raised him well" He seemed a little too happy about this.

"Of course"

I heard the assistant grumble something. It sounded like he said something about losing money. "_Did they bet on how well I would do?_"

"Oh, I have an idea" Professor Oak said. He turned to his assistant. "Start up the program"

"Yes sir" he began typing.

"Now Eddy, call out your other pokemon"

"Alright" I released everyone else.

"My, quite the collection" he inspected them all. "Now you're probably wondering why I asked to call out your other pokemon" I nodded. "Well other professors and I have been working on a way for humans and pokemon to communicate"

"You mean a way for us to understand them"

"Yes, right now we are still unable to fully understand them, but we are able to get single word answers from them"

"How'd you figure out what they are saying?"

"We have help from a special source. That is all I can reveal"

"Oh, so you can't tell me"

"That is correct"

"Well it sounds awesome, I guess" I didn't know what to think. "So we're gonna talk to my pokemon?"

"Yes"

"Its ready professor"

"Oh good" he grabbed a microphone from the table. "Ok so I would like each of you to sum up what you think of your trainer in one word"

He held the microphone in front of Rena. 'Kabu'

On the computer screen, a word appeared. 'Nice'

"Is that what she said?" I asked.

"Yes it is" I looked at Rena and she nodded. "Now your turn" he held the microphone in front of Yoruichi. He barked. 'Fun'

Predator 'Tough'

Little Mac 'Rival'

"Rival?" Oak questioned.

"Um, yeah, we play a lot of games together"

Konata 'Weird'

"Am not" I whined.

Finally it was Firaga's turn. We all waiting intensely, waiting for the thoughts of my starter pokemon, what he thought of me.

'Idiot'

"You prick! I'm not an idiot"

Everyone else began talking again and the word idiot kept appearing on the screen.

"You all suck"

The professor stared with a confused look. "Huh, well, um, you have a rather _unique_ relationship with your pokemon"

I groaned and returned my pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"So when is this thing gonna be ready?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. It will take a long time for me and the other professor to fully develop the program. Afterwards we will have create a portable version for all trainers, but it could be years until then. Luckily we have help from that special source"

"And that source is?"

"I've already said that I can not tell"

"Great" I groaned. "Well I'm gonna head to Vermillion to get that last badge"

"Be careful with that last gym, the leader is strong, he uses several types of pokemon"

"Ok, thanks"

"Also I'm going to keep your pokedex for now to look at its data. I'll return it after you come back home"

"Sounds good, see ya" I left.

"Now please hand over my money" I heard the professor say a little too loudly.

* * *

"Looks like your getting the hang of it!" I yelled. Walking along route 1, I had Predator teach Firaga how to fly; I looked around at the broken trees and craters from the failed attempts.

"Alright let's head to Viridian" I started walking while they still flew. Walking along my starting route, it felt nostalgic. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Wait a minute, nothing happened last time I was here, it was boring" Well with that realization, my walk was ruined. "_Great now I'm bored and depressed_"

I continued walking for several minutes until I saw a group of young trainers. One boy was crying while three others were laughing at him. "_Oh great, bullies_" I walked up to them; the crying boy had shaggy black hair, a blue t-shirt and black shorts, with white running shoe's and there was a pair of glasses on the ground. He was hugging a hurt Charmander, while the poor thing tried to comfort him. The middle bully had dirty blonde short hair, a red sweater and cargo shorts, with black shoes; he had a Squirtle next to him, whom was laughing as well. The other two boys were dressed similar to the middle boy.

"The hell is going on here?" I asked.

All four boys looked at me. "We were just having a pokemon battle" the bully explained, while the other two nodded. "_He's the leader_" "He lost and started crying. Isn't he a baby and his pokemon is weak, he actually thought he could be a trainer, hahahahahaha"

"So he lost, no reason to laugh at him, he tried his best didn't he?"

"Well his best wasn't good enough and we'll laugh as much as we want to, you can't tell us what to do" he stuck his tongue out.

"_Little prick_"

"Tried his best, only a weakling would say that, you must be weak too, hahahahahaha" He and his crew laughed. "He should just release that weakling and give up" he kicked dirt at the boy, who continued crying.

"So yeah, he is weak if he lost" the boy looked at me sadly, his eyes were red. "But that means he just needs to get stronger and him crying over his injured pokemon means he cares. He'll be strong later on, what about you, when your pokemon get hurt, will you be worried about them?"

"Haha, you're stupid, they won't get hurt because I won't have any weaklings on my team"

"You tell him boss" the two behind him cheered.

"_Jesus, they're way too much like the idiots from some anime's_"

"I've seen plenty of trainers like you, so cocky until they lose, then they get pissed off and they begin losing a lot and then they blame their pokemon, when it's the trainers fault"

"Who do you think I am, I'll never lose. I challenge you to a battle, Squirtle step forward"

His Squirtle walked up, with a sense of undeserved pride. "Send out your pokemon, I'll wipe it out"

I thought about who to use, until a shadow appeared over us. Something big landed behind me and roared. I looked behind to see the panting Firaga.

"Oh perfect, Firaga, teach this cocky brat some manners"

He looked at me angrily, but marched forward.

"What's with your weird colored Charizard? There must be something wrong with him" the bully laughed. He didn't notice that his pokemon was scared.

"It must be weak, look at it breathing hard" his crew stated.

'He makes me fly for an hour and now I have to battle some newbie kid and his tiny turtle' he grumbled.

"Firaga" he turned and I gestured toward the crying kid. He noticed him and then sighed.

'Fine, I'll let this one go'

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" The tiny turtle spewed a stream of water. Firaga just flapped his wings and stopped the attack with a gust of wind. He then spun and hit Squirtle with his tail, sending it back.

"Get up now" It didn't get back up.

"No way!" the bully was in shock. He returned his pokemon. "I'll be back and get my revenge" he ran past me, back to Pallet, with his crew following right behind. "Get some fashion sense kid!" I yelled to him.

"Kid you okay?" I asked the crying boy.

"Y-Yes, I fine, b-but my Charm-mander"

"Return him to his pokeball and I'll take you to a pokemon center"

"She's a girl" he whispered. "Also your shiny Charizard is cool" he complimented.

"Thanks"

He returned the Charmander, picked up his glasses and placed them back on. "Alright, let's go and Firaga continue practicing flying"

He grumbled and flew back up.

"So kid, got a name?"

"Jackson" he mumbled softly.

"So Jack, what happened there?"

"M-M-My name is Jackson. T-Those guys always b-bully me because I studied a lot, but I was never g-good at m-m-moving around and when I engage in ba-battle, I get nervous. I'm not really good at anything, I j-just know a lot of things, b-b-but there are people who know way m-more than I do" he stuttered as he answered softly.

"And what about you're Charmander, Jack?"

"My name is Jackson. She is my starter pokemon, he chose Squirtle just to have an advantage over me. You know fire never beats water" he mumbled softly again. "_His low confidence is really annoying me. At least he didn't stutter this time_"

"What are you talking about Jack, fire can beat water, not always, but it can beat water, my Charizard has beaten plenty of water pokemon, although he's lost to a lot of them as well, hahaha"

"But how can fire pokemon beat water pokemon, when they are weak against them. You learned about types advantages in school right? When you have an advantage you're guaranteed to win, also my name is Jackson" he answered a little louder this time.

"Yea, I was never good at school and logic, plus I didn't learn much about pokemon types, but I learned about those through out my journey"

"But you can learn everything you need to in books"

"Yea, but you can't learn everything from books; you gotta go experience them for yourself. You understand what I'm saying Jack?"

"My name is Jackson. Yes I understand, but I'm scared, what if something bad happens?" he said louder, still soft though.

"Then learn from it, there were a lot of times where I messed up and my pokemon were hurt, but we got through it and became stronger"

"But what if I'm not ready"

"Then leave, do something else and go back to it when you are ready. So Jack do y-"

"My Name Is Jackson, Not Jack You Idiot!" he yelled. He blushed realizing what he did. "I'm sorry" he quickly apologized.

"Oh good, you have a voice, now you just need to use it more often and don't be so rude to your elders"

"Okay, I'll try" he said softly again.

"_Dammit, thought I had him there_"

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Eddy"

"Is that your real name?"

"It's Edward, but I prefer Eddy, so call me Eddy"

"Alright"

"Oh look, we're here" I noticed the pokemon center nearby. "Alright, we rest our pokemon and then I head to the gym"

"Can I watch?" Jackson asked.

I signaled my pokemon to come down. "Sure you can"

We entered the center.

* * *

"_The final battle_" I thought. I entered the gym and was a bit blinded by the lights. "I'm here for a battle!" I announced.

"Hello Eddy" a voice said.

My eyes widened. "You"

* * *

**Wow I need to stop being lazy and update; I planned for this story to be finished months ago, but that didn't happen.**

**Anyways few things happen; we'll get back to some within the next story, but until then, enjoy this story.**

**So next time, the last Kanto gym battle and just who is this mysterious voice, I bet none of you will figure out who it is.**

**Please Review.**


	43. Final Gym

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"Hello Eddy" a voice said.

My eyes widened. "You"

"Yes, it's ni-"

"Who are you?"

The guy in front of me had spiky light brown hair, a black collar t-shirt, with a pendant around his neck, purple pants and black shoes. The serious expression he had a moment ago was replaced with surprised one.

"I'm the guy that helped you at Silph. Co when Team Rocket tried to take it over again"

"A lot of people helped me that time"

"I explained how the teleport pads worked"

"Um…"

"You left me to take on a large crowd of Rocket grunts"

"Um…, I'm sure you did what you could and I appreciate the help from that time"

His face twitched in irritation, but then returned to being serious. "Well that doesn't matter, I think its time we sta-"

"~Hiiii Eddyyyy~" someone sang. I turned to see Green sitting on the sidelines, rummaging through a familiar bag.

"Um... Hi Green, um... is that my bag?" She nodded.

"Found it" she pulled out one of my bottles. "Thank you for the drinks Eddy" she winked and blew a kiss. I sighed. "_She too much trouble to fight with_"

"Green when did you start drinking?" the gym leader asked.

"Few months ago"

"No alcohol in my gym"

"Don't be such a sour puss Blue" she pouted.

"Pesky girl" Blue replied.

"Um… E-Eddy, are you o-old enough to d-drink?" Jackson asked.

"Nope" "_Why's he so nervous?_"

"Hey Eddy!" the gym leader called. He looked at Jackson with a stern expression and the boy flinched. "The boy can sit on the sidelines" "_Oh that's why_"

"Come here little boy and sit by me" Green called. Jackson looked quite frightened.

"Don't worry, she ain't gonna bite you"

"You mean 'She's not going to bite me'" he corrected me.

"Don't correct me and go sit Jack!"

He quickly did as he was told.

"Alright challenger, I am Blue, the leader of the Viridian gym, this will be a six on six match. This is your last challenge before the Pokemon League, good luck" he released an Alakazam.

"Go Yoruichi" he hopped side to side in excitement.

"Psychic"

"Move Now!"

Alakazam's eyes glowed and its spoons bent forward. Yoruichi ran, the space he occupied a moment ago distorted.

"Now Quick Attack"

"Reflect" Yoruichi was blocked by a blue wall. "Now Psycho Cut"

A purple energy blade from over it's spoon and Alakazam slashed at Yoruichi, whom dodged expertly. "Now Psychic"

Yoruichi was caught, unable to move. "Your Jolteon is quite fast, but it looks like that's all it has going for it" Yoruichi was smashed into the ground and then the ceiling.

"Pin Missle" Yoruichi fired a needle storm towards Alakazam, whom was unable to block as it was preoccupied with its current attack.

"Now Quick Attack" Just as he landed, the electric pokemon charged forward.

"Reflect" Yoruichi was blocked once again,

"Switch to Thunder Bolt" The bolt passed through the barrier, striking the psychic pokemon. When the attack ended, Alakazam struggled to move, sparks emitting from its body.

"Yes, it's paralyzed"

"Don't celebrate yet"

Yoruichi yelp, sparks emitting from his body as well.

"It's Alakazam's Synchronize ability"

"_Synchronize!_" I repeated in my head. "_I'll have to look that up what that is later_"

"Quick Attack"

Yoruichi charged, but tumbled forward before he could get far. "_Crap, don't tell me he's paralyzed_"

"Calm Mind" Alakazam closed its eyes, like it was concentrating.

"Come on, you can get him" I cheered my pokemon on. He stood and fired a Thunder Bolt, hitting the psychic pokemon while it was distracted.

"Quick Attack"

"That's getting old" Alakazam produced another barrier.

"Pin Missle!" The psychic pokemon was struck by the barrage. "Now close in and use Bite" Yoruichi bit down on Alakazam's arm, the psychic pokemon shook its arm desperately.

"Calm yourself, use Psycho Cut" Blue called. It stopped struggling and formed the attack with it's free hand. It brought the blade down, but stopped, paralyzes interfering with its attack.

"Use Pin Missle again!" Alakazam was hit pointblank, taking a heavy hit.

"Send it back and use Shadow Ball"

"Move" Too late. Yoruichi was sent flying from a Psychic attack and then hit by Shadow Ball. He struggled to get back up, but the little creature couldn't pull through and collapsed.

"Good job, return" I complimented as I returned Yoruichi to his ball. "Go Predator" I released the long beak bird. "Aerial Ace"

"Reflect"

Predator quickly circled around Alakazam and struck its back before it could put up its shield. It didn't get back up. "_Guess Yoruichi weakened it more than I thought_"

"Pidgeot go" He released the large, long haired bird.

"Air Cutter" "Air Slash"

Both pokemon slashed their wing, sending a blade of air, although Pidgeot's attack was larger. When the attacks collided, the Air Slash easily overpowered our attack.

"Dodge and move in for a Steel Wing"

"Counter with your own Steel Wing"

Predator dropped under the attack and flew forward, both his and his opponents wings glowed metallically. He slashed at Pidgeot, who blocked with his attack, causing sparks to fly. Both pokemon struggled against each other for a bit until Predator overpowered his opponent this time and sending the bird downward.

"Rush back in with another Steel Wing"

Pidgeot stopped its fall and flew back at Predator, but Predator countered it with his own Steel Wing and overpowered it again.

"_Sweet, looks like Predator's faster and stronger_"

"Agility" Pidgeot landed and closed its eyes.

"Get it while it's distracted" Predator fired an Air Cutter.

"Move and attack with Return"

Before contact, Pidgeot took flight and flew straight into Predator, knocking the long-beak bird to the ground. "_Crap it's faster, not good_" I worried.

"Awwwww, your pokemon love's you a lot" Green yelled from the sidelines.

"Quiet" Blue quickly replied.

"_He's distracted_" "Get in with Aerial Ace and then Drill Peck"

Pidgeot flew around, trying to avoid the homing attack, but was eventually struck. Then Predator drilled into Pidgeot while it was stunned.

"Mirror Move"

Pidgeot's body flashed and then it began spinning, striking Predator.

"Wait!" I yelled. "That was Drill Peck"

"Mirror Move allows the user to use the last attack it was hit with" Jackson explained.

"Aerial Ace"

"Mirror Move"

Predator struck Pidgeot from behind, who copied what he did.

"Now Air Slash"

"Drill Peck"

Predator spun forward, but was unable to avoid the Air Slash.

"Steel Wing" Pidgeot plummeted towards Predator, slashing at the long-beak pokemon, knocking it down. He didn't get back up.

I returned Predator and called out Firaga. He roared as he appeared.

"Use Return"

"Catch'em and use Thunder Fang"

Firaga held his arms out, but Pidgeot slipped through, smashing into Firaga's stomach.

"Grab it"

Firaga grabbed Pidgeot and bit down on its neck, shocking it. He held the attack for a bit and then dropped Pidgeot, who had lost consciousness, but twitched slightly.

Blue returned his pokemon and sent out another familiar one, a giant angry blue serpent. I returned Firaga and sent out Rena.

"Gyarados use Aqua Tail"

"Slash"

Gyarados swung its glowing blue tail, but Rena jumped over it and dashed forward, slashing the serpent. It roared in pain.

"Ice Fang"

Rena was caught in Gyarados jaw, ice slowly forming over her. She repeatedly jabbed at its chin, stabbing it until it released its hold. She shook off the ice that formed on her.

"Ancient Power"

Boulders rose from the gym floor and flew at the serpent. It blocked with its tail, reducing the amount of damage.

"Hydro Pump"

"Ancient Power"

Gyarados let loose a large quick stream of water. It smashed through few of the boulders Rena summoned, but the ones that got through smashed into it. Unfortunately its attack completely covered Rena. When the attack ended, Rena was breathing heavily, the ground around her destroyed.

"Earthquake"

"Aqua Jet"

Gyarados roared and smashed its tail into the floor, the ground began shaking, a little at first, but it became stronger. I lost balance and fell, but Rena continued with her attack, jetting forward and jumping, avoiding the attack and striking the serpents face.

"Mega Drain" I yelled from the floor. She bit its horn and began draining its energy, her injuries healing. Gyarados began thrashing around, trying to shake Rena off. It bashed it head into the wall, causing Rena to cry in pain and let go. It continued thrashing around, destroying anything it could, Rena unable to get close and could only dodge. A bright orange ball formed within its mouth, then it fired powerful beam at Rena, who dodged it expertly, but the area the beam hit was destroyed.

"Gyarados calm yourself Now!" Blue yelled. The serpent stopped, regaining its composure. "Good. Now use Aqua Tail" It swung its tail, but Rena jumped over it. "Now switch to Hydro Pump"

"Run up its body" She ran along the length of the serpent, dragging her scythe on its body and avoiding the gushing water. It roared at the large wound being inflicted upon its body, blood flowing. "Now finish with Ancient Power" she reached the top of Gyarados's head and directing the boulders towards her, smashing them into its head. It roared one last time before it collapsed on the broken floor. Rena made her way to me, breathing heavily.

"Man those things are tough" I whined. "Take a break" I returned the prehistoric pokemon.

"Green!" Blue called. "Take Gyarados to the pokemon center, it's wound needs to be treated quickly"

She nodded and took the ball containing the serpent. She quickly ran out.

"Sorry about that, Rena sometimes gets out of hand" I apologized. That wound was rather bad.

"It's alright... things like that happen. Now let's continue"

Blue and I pulled out our pokeballs and called out next pokemon.

* * *

**Wow I took way too long to bring this out. So how's life? I've started a new story alongside this one. It's really just a re-telling of a certain game.**

**Anyways, this time we started a battle with Blue. Next time is the finish of this battle.**

**So who thought it would be Blue huh? Probably a good lot of you.**

**Please Review.**


	44. Final Gym Part 2

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"Go Little Mac!" "Exeggutor!"

His pokemon was an odd one; it was a large living coconut tree. It had two thick legs with two-toed feet and a light-yellow colored paw pad on the foot's underside. It had leaves sprouting from the top of its body and three heads that were shaped like coconuts.

'Three heads… well that's new' Little Mac said.

'Is he our opponent?' the middle head asked.

'Of course he is! Why else would he call us out' the right head stated.

'Maybe he called us out to socialize or eat' the left head suggested.

"Let's begin, use Barrage" it lowered its heads, from the top of the tree fired multiple coconuts. The unexpected way of attack caught the punching pokemon off guard, taking the hits. "Now follow up with Hypnosis"

"Get in with Mach Punch"

Exeggutor's eyes glowed, but the hypnotic waves were useless as Little Mac had already bypassed it and struck. "Now Fire Punch and Ice Punch" His hand went ablaze and burnt the tree, then his other hand formed an icy mist, striking the same spot, freezing that section of its body.

"Psychic"

Little Mac was sent flying back by the psychic force. "Crap, that thing is a psychic type" I noted to myself, this would prove more difficult than expected. "_But it's slow, so I just have to get around it_"

"Egg Bomb"

"Run around it and use Fire Punch"

The tree pokemon lowered itself and shot out an egg, but Little Mac had already moved. What I didn't expect was the egg exploding when it hit the ground. Either way, Little Mac had made his way to Exeggutor and got him with another fiery punch.

"Tsk… I need to slow it down" Blue mumbled to himself. "Use Trick Room"

"_What…_"

Exeggutor's eyes glowed and then colorful blocks expanded all throughout the gym, it looked digital. My eyes widened, I dropped to my knees and I felt a great weight on me. "_Why am I so heavy?_" I looked at Blue, who stood calmly, the pokemon were also standing, but Little Mac seemed to be having some trouble.

"Now Egg Bomb"

"D-Dodge it…"

Too late, the egg had already been fired and made contact, exploding on the punching pokemon.

"What… the hell… is going on!" I yelled the best I could.

"Trick room is an attack meant to slow down fast pokemon, while making slower pokemon faster, but it isn't that simple" Blue explained. "It uses a psychic force to intensifies gravity within a set area, anyone inside will feel the affect, but it doesn't mean that the slower pokemon can use it effectively, it still needs training to be able to move well within the field and there are flaws to this. This is an extremely difficult move to master"

"Damn… try to move around it"

Little Mac nodded and ran, but it looked like he was walking, the psychic field was a lot from him.

"Psychic" Exeggutor threw Little Mac back.

"Need to get in fast… Mach Punch"

What happened was unexpected by me, Little Mac rose and then rushed towards Exeggutor like he did before, striking the tree pokemon. "Huh… hmm" I smirked. "Hehehe… the field affects the pokemon, but not the attacks"

"Impressive… really, you've already figured out one of the flaws, Psychic"

"Mach Punch… and then Ice Punch its legs" Little Mac dashed, avoiding the psychic force and punched Exeggutor's legs. "Keep it up" Ice slowly formed around the legs, holding the pokemon in place.

"Throw it off with Psychic"

Little Mac was levitated into the air and then slammed into the wall, he struggled to get up, but the pokemon was finished.

"Return… Go Firaga" I sent out my starter. "Flamethrower"

"Move quickly" Exeggutor twisted its body, but was unable to move, its legs frozen stuck. Its eyes widened, knowing what's to come.

'I blame you for this' the right head turned to the middle.

'How am I at fault? Who could've have figured this would happen?'

'I did, I saw him freeze our legs' the left head said.

'Then why didn't you say anythi-' they were engulfed in the flame. When it died out, the tree pokemon was standing unconscious.

"Why am I still heavy?" the field didn't vanish.

"The effect of Trick Room can either be canceled by the user or you must wait until it dispels" Blue explained. "Your Charizard seems to be your strongest pokemon, correct?"

"I guess… why?"

"You've been using it to finish up what's left by your other pokemon; it seems I need to force you to use it"

"Good luck with that" we drew our pokeball's. I sent out Konata, while he sent out something new. It was a large grey dinosaurs and rhinoceroses like pokemon. It had a cream-colored, drill-like horn on its snout and spiky ridges on the sides of its mouth. It also has a long tail with skinny, black stripes, a cream-colored stomach and a ridged back. Once again, his pokemon looked calm under the pressure of the field, but what was more surprising was that Konata looked unaffected by it as well.

"Rhydon use Stone Edge"

"Psychic"

Jagged stones rose and flew towards Konata, whom was too preoccupied with sending Rhydon back with its attack, both pokemon were hit.

"Earthquake" Rhydon stomped its foot, the floor began shaking violently again, I was already having trouble standing without this. Konata who struck again with a powerful attack, she struggled getting up.

"Hammer Arm"

Konata stood facing the rock pokemon as it charged with its arm glowing, but as it approached it began to slow down, its eyes droopy. Just before it reached Konata it fell down, asleep.

"Nice Hypnosis… now use Dream Eater"

Rhydon look pained as Konata drained its health to restore her own. When she finished her attack, she drew her head back, it glowed slightly and then she head butted the sleeping pokemon. My pokedex beeped, I pulled it out and it showed that Konata had learned Zen Headbutt.

"Nice, send it back with Psychic" I sighed, that should've finished it off. I felt lighter, the Trick Room effect ended. I looked around, the field looked normal.

"Earthquake" Blue said and the ground shook again. His Rhydon was up, but breathing heavily, barely standing. Its attack trip Konata, who fell forward. "Now Mega Horn" The drill glowed green as it began to spin and the large pokemon ran. Konata stood, but was too late; she was hit full force with the horn and sent backwards. She was left unconscious.

"Tsk… that thing is strong" I mumbled to myself. Returning my fallen pokemon, I sent out Rena, who was still exhausted from her fight against Gyarados.

"Hammer Arm"

"Aqua Jet"

Of course Rena struck first, slamming into Rhydon's stomach, finishing it off. "_Man that was lucky_"

"Go Arcanine" Blue's final pokemon was a large canine like pokemon. Its head was covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around its eyes and ears, which was orange. Its body had a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and it also has patches of cream-colored fur on its chest, legs, and tail, resembling smoke. It growled viciously, causing Rena to quiver slightly, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

"Looks like a fire type… use Aqua Jet"

"Extreme Speed"

Rena shot forward and Arcanine vanished, leaving dust where it was. Rena was hit from above, her attack being canceled. The large canine pokemon grunted in displeasure, Rena's attack seemed to have a bit of an effect on it, although not much.

"Now Thunder Fang"

Its bite shocked the fossil pokemon, finishing her without a fight. "Guess that fight with Gyarados took more outta her than I thought" I sighed. I returned her and pulled out my final pokemon. "Last one, I gotta win this" I sent out Firaga. They stared each other down.

'Are you at full health or I am just finishing you off?'

'Don't be so cocky kid or you'll feel worse when you lose'

"Extreme Speed" Again it vanished.

"Swing your tail" Firaga swung, its tail intercepted Arcanine, the attack only damaging Firaga's tail. "Now Wing Attack" he flapped his wing, striking the large canine.

"Now Thunder Fang"

Arcanine bit down on his wing, while the Firaga bit down on its back, electricity coursing through their bodies. They eventually broke off, both unable to withstand anymore pain. Sparks emitted from their bodies as they made distance from each other. They roared and spewed out fire, trying to overcome the others Flamethrower.

"Stop and fly"

Firaga cancelled the attack and flew, Arcanine tried to follow up, but the speed of the attack couldn't keep up.

"Now Flamethrower again"

They both let loose the attack, trying to hit the other, but both avoiding from their positions. Firaga continued to fly around and then swooped in, slashing Arcanine.

"Extremespeed now!"

The large canine pokemon vanished and then reappeared above Firaga, pouncing on the dragon like pokemon. They rolled from the landing and then jumped onto their feet, regaining their composure. Growling, they tried intimidating each other, staring intently, waiting for the next move.

"Flamethrower"

"Charge through it" I ordered. Firaga ran, taking full hit from the attack, making his way towards the source. "Now Slash" he broke through the flames and hacked at Arcanine. The canine pokemon reared back, but quickly pounced back onto Firaga.

"Thunder Fang!" Blue called. It bit Firaga's neck, the fire dragon roaring in pain and than began pounding its tail against Arcanine's back, causing the canine to loosen its grip. A faint red aura surrounded Firaga as Arcanine released it.

"Flamethrower full power!" I yelled. Using his arms and legs, Firaga pushed Arcanine off itself, into the air, then engulfed its opponent in a powered up Flamethrower, the attack filling most the gym. When the flames died down, Arcanine fell, its body slightly charred.

"Congratulation, you've won" Blue said, returning his pokemon to its ball.

I couldn't believe it, I won, I had beaten the final gym, and proven my capabilities. "Awesome!" I screamed. "We beat'em Firaga" I looked at my pokemon, who just sat on the ground and replied with a thumbs up. "Better run to the center quickly"

"Take these before you go" Blue held out the badge and another TM cd.

"Thanks"

"Here's your bag Eddy" Green said, holding my bag.

"…thanks…" she probably took a few things. I opened my case to place the TM inside.

"Wow" Green looked over my collection. "Is there a reason you haven't used any of them, or are you going to sell them? I could help with that and shared the profit" she thought for a second. "How about sixty forty profit split?"

"Who has the forty?" she replied with her usual smile. "Well actually…" I paused. "I don't know what these are for" I said embarrassingly.

"…"

* * *

**I have no excuse as to why it took this long to update. I will try to make another update soon, within the next week or a two. Like I haven't said that before.**

**Anyways, so the final gym has been beaten, although it was a close call, maybe Eddy should train more. **

**Next time more things happen.**

**Please Review.**


	45. Ego Drop

**I do not own pokemon or any reference I may make, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Characters are based of me and my friends with a few twists.**

**Author's Note: To those who ask, no the pokemon do not talk and the humans do not understand them, I, the author, am only translating what they are saying.**

* * *

"So awesome!" I said, looking at my final badge. "I'm amazing!"

"That battle was cool!" Jackson and his Charmander awed.

"Yes, that was entertaining, but it was rather close" Green commented.

We were returning to Pallet Town, so that I could rest. Being that the pokemon league tournament was a couple of months away, I had to prepare, but I wasn't sure how.

"So what if it was close, I won and that means I'm even stronger than before, I might even be able to take on the Elite Four… no, I can take them" I grinned.

"You know there are trainers out there stronger than the Elite" Green pointed.

"Oh well, I'll beat them somehow, I could probably beat that Red guy"

"That'll never happen…." Green mumbled.

"_She sounded kinda angry, wonder what's up with her_"

* * *

_Sometime later…_

"What else is around?" I wondered out loud as I sat in my room, looking at a couple in the park through my binoculars. I searched around the area some more until I spotted a something interesting behind a bush. "Score!" I shouted excitedly. "Heheh"

"What exactly did you score?" a voice from behind asked.

"Ah!" I screamed and fell. I looked up to see Salem looking at me, the source of the voice. "Yo… how'd you get in?"

"Konata let me in" he explained. "I can by because Professor Oak wants to see you"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, he just asked me to get you"

"Right now?" I asked, getting up off the ground.

"Preferably" he picked up my binoculars and looked out the window. "What were you looking…" he blushed and looked at me somewhat disgusted. "Do you really have to watch?"

I looked away, embarrassed. "I'm lonely" I replied sadly.

* * *

We made our way through the lab and to Professor Oak's lounging area. There he was, enjoying some tea.

"Hi Professor" I greeted.

"Hello Eddy. Thank you for bringing him Salem"

"Your welcome"

"So why did you need me?" I asked as Salem and I sat down on the couch opposite of Oak's.

"Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on obtaining the final gym badge, but I would like to know why I was not informed right away?"

"I thought I would relax after a tough battle"

"It's been two weeks. I was just told by my grandson the other day"

"Grandson?"

"The gym leader of Viridian City, Blue Oak" Salem explained.

"The gym leader's your grandson… awesome!"

"That's beside the point. I would like to know what your plans for the future are, now that you've traveled across the region"

"I was thinking of entering the Pokemon League tournament"

"Well, that's usually what most trainers do" Oak stated. "But what about afterwards? What do you plan to do after the tournament?"

"…" I didn't know, I never considered the thought. What would I do in the future? "Oh well, lets live in the present rather than the future" I said without a care.

"Eddy, this is serious" Salem said. "You really should think about-"

"I expected that kind of answer" Oak said with a sigh. "Well, your free to go, just stop by every once in a while to let me know how you are progressing"

"Um… sure"

"Now go start training"

"Training… I've won all the badges and my pokemon are stronger than ever, I don't need to train" I said smugly.

"We'll see" Oak replied.

* * *

"You know, you should actually train for the league. There are some really powerful trainers" Salem advised while we walked through town.

I batted my hand. "Nah, I've got this"

He stared, unconvinced. "Fine…" he sighed. "I doubt I'll be able to convince you"

"Okay, Everyone Be Quiet!" we heard a voice yelled. Looking towards the direction of the voice, we saw a group of children and Emily standing within the middle.

"It's not my fault" a familiar looking boy claimed.

"_Where have I seen that blonde kid before?_"

"I don't care whose fault it is! Don't pick on those weaker than you" Emily scolded.

"I'm w-weak…" a boy with glasses softly cried.

"No no no no!" Emily waved her hands. "That's not what I meant"

"Man your terrible with kids" I spoke up.

Emily glared at me, clearly not happy with my presence. "Oh shut up, I'm doing just fine"

"Not if the kids are crying"

"Hey!" the blonde kid yelled. "You're that guy that beat me!"

"Hmm…" I stared at the boy. "Nope, don't remember you"

Emily smirked. "So now you're fighting newbie trainers"

"No… he was defending me" the boy with the glasses stated.

"Oh, hi Jack, how've you been?"

"Fine… and its Jackson"

"Oh" Emily looked a little surprised. "Well… thanks for helping Jackson. And here I thought it was because your losing streak was so bad"

"As if" I scoffed. "I just beat the eighth gym"

"What!" she yelled in shock. "How could you have? That gym leader is really powerful, I still haven't beaten him"

"That's because you suck"

"You just got lucky!"

"Nope, I easily beat him" I gloated. "Your skills are just that bad"

"No they are not!" she yelled. "And I'll prove it to you right now!"

"Now now" Salem jumped in between us. "Let's not fight in front of the children, so let's just calm ourselves"

"Fine" Emily agreed angrily.

"So, what are you doing with these kids anyways" he asked her.

"I was asked to teach new trainers. Show them what it means to be an actual trainer" she answered.

"Interesting… well good luck with that" he replied.

"Thanks, I'll need it" she glanced at her watch. "Oh, times up" she turned to the children. "Alright, we'll resume where we left off tomorrow. Be at the park at the same time as usual"

"Okay!" the group said before running off. Emily quickly left as well.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked Salem.

"I don't know"

"But you were the one that wanted to come to town"

"Because you needed to get out"

"Um… excuse me" a voice came from behind us. We turned to see Jackson.

"Hey Jack, you wanna hang out with us?" I offered.

"Actually… I wanted you to… help me train. Would you?"

"Sure" Salem replied without a thought.

"I thought we were going to do something here?"

"We had no actual plan; you just needed to get out of your house"

"But…" "_Damn… well I wasn't going to be doing anything today anyways_" "Fine, what's first?"

"What pokemon do you have?" Salem asked Jackson.

The boy pulled out his pokeball and released his Charmander. It looked a bit timid at first, but quickly stood firm. "I want to be able to beat Andrew's Squirtle"

"Well, with just your Charmander it'll be a problem, as you know, fire is weak against water"

"That's why I'd like you to train me, so that she'll be able to win"

"That will take a while" Salem said. He thought for a second. "Might I suggest you catch a grass pokemon, so that you will have a type advantage. At least until your Charmander becomes strong enough to take on water types"

"Um… alright, but where can we find grass pokemon?"

"Actually" I piped in. "I think I know where to find a grass pokemon around here"

Salem looked at me. "Really, that's good, but what pokemon is it?"

"I forget its name"

"Then how do you know it's a grass type?"

"Because that grass gym leader used one. It's that weird one that's like tangled in vines and you can only see its eyes and feet. Damn, what was its name its name again?"

"You mean a Tangela?"

"Yeah, that thing"

"… let's just go"

* * *

"Use Scratch" Jackson commanded. His Charmander clawed at the vine pokemon. It jumped back and retaliated by whipping the lizard with its vines.

"That was Vine Whip" Salem stated. "It must have trained hard for it to know that move. It's strong"

"Use Scratch again!"

"Doesn't it know anything else?" I asked.

"Their new, so it probably hasn't learned anything new. He didn't set off right away like we did, so they most likely don't have much battle experience"

"Great... well, that's why we're training him… I guess" I was impatient.

"Oh no!" Jackson yelled. His Charmander had been entangled by the Tangela and it was squeezing it.

"Char!" it cried as it was being crushed. It opened its mouth and let loose a barrage of embers. The Tangela squealed in pain from being burnt.

"Well finally" I said.

"Must have gained enough experience"

"Use Ember again" Jackson ordered. His Charmander let out another barrage, the fire burning the vine pokemon eyes and causing it to faint from the pain. "It's unconscious" Jackson stated.

"Then throw a ball at it"

"R-Right…" he pulled out a pokeball. "Okay here goes!" he cheered as he tossed the ball, but it only flew about 2 feet before dropping to the ground, landing nowhere near the Tangela. Jackson's stared at the fallen ball, his face red with embarrassment.

"That was one of the worst throws ever…" I said.

"Of all time" Salem finished.

* * *

We went back to the laboratory to heal the boy's pokemon.

"Now let's say hi to your new pokemon"

Jackson released the Tangela, as well as his Charmander. The two stared at the new comer, it returning the stare.

'So he's what they call a 'trainer', well I guess now I'll be able to battle new pokemon'

"H-Hi there Tangela… I-I'm your new trainer, let's get along" the boy held at his hand.

The grass pokemon slightly tilted. 'He's quite timid'

'But he's very kind' Charmander said. Tangela mused for a second, before nodding and stretched out one vine, shaking the boy's hand. Jackson smiled.

"Isn't that sweet" a male voice from behind said. We turned to see Blue, the Viridian city gym leader. "Boy"

"Y-Yes"

Blue smiled. "You're going to be a great trainer someday"

"Um… thank you"

Blue turned to me. "Hello there again, I hear from gramps that your entering the pokemon league"

"Yup"

"How's your training been going?"

"It's bee-"

"He hasn't been training at all" Salem interrupted.

"And why is that?"

I shrugged. "Because I don't really need it, I mean, I beat you"

"That may be so, but there are many powerful trainers out there"

"Meh, I should be fine"

Blue placed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever"

"I might even be able to beat that Red guy"

Blue stopped and quickly spun around, glaring at me. "Let's go to the back" he said angrily.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'll show you real power"

* * *

"This will be a one on one battle" Oak explained. "Let's begin"

"Go Firaga/Charizard!" we both called. Blue's Charizard was the regular orange colored.

"Flamethrower!" the attacks collided, having a small power struggle before his Charizard's attack overpowered mine's. Although he had a resistance to it, the attack still damage Firaga quite a bit.

"_Wow, can't believe how strong that was_"

"Wing Attack" I ordered.

"Rock Slide" Blue countered. His Charizard stomped the ground, before ripping a few boulders from the ground and smashing them against Firaga, canceling out his attack. "Now Flare Blitz" Blue's Charizard roared before its body became covered in flames. It flew into Firaga, knocking the dragon like pokemon onto the ground. After the attack, Blue's pokemon panted slightly, looking a little damage. My Charizard on the other hand slowly pushed itself up, breathing heavily and a red aura surrounded him.

"_What the hell?_ _Blaze already… How strong is his Charizard?_"

"Blast Burn!" Firaga shot out a large ball of fire, but it disintegrated without getting too far.

"It still has yet to master that technique" Blue said. "You're nowhere near as powerful as you thought you were. Charizard, Blast Burn!" His Charizard fired the same attack. The small ball of fire exploded on contact, creating a pillar of fire. When the smoke cleared, Firaga laid in a small crater, the ground around him scorched from the flames. Firaga struggled to stand.

"That's enough" I said, returning my pokemon back to his ball.

Blue also returned his pokemon. "Beating my gym is an achievement, but it doesn't mean your all powerful. The gym leaders don't use their actual team in a gym battle; they have a separate team for their gym. If they did, then no new trainer would be able to win" he walked past me. "Don't get cocky, you still have a long way to go"

"_I lost…_"

* * *

I sat on route one, thinking about my lose. "_If Blue was really that strong, then do I really stand a chance in the league… could I even get past the first round_"

"Hey!" a voice from behind surprised me, causing me to jump. I turned to see Green. She didn't look to happy. "I've been calling you for a while now"

"Oh… sorry, I was just thinking"

"You were thinking? That's not like you, but then again, I'm not surprised, your ego must've dropped pretty badly. I heard what happened."

"Yeah… I got destroyed"

"Of course you did if he used his Charizard. You know Blue was the champion once"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, but that lasted like thirty minutes before Red took his title"

"He must've been pissed"

"He was, but he was even angrier when Red gave up the title of champion"

"He gave up his title? Why?"

"Because he felt he wasn't getting any stronger. Some officials told him there was a way for him to get the challenges he wanted, so now he's up on that damn mountain. Anyways, whenever Blue hears someone think their good enough to beat Red, he gets angry because it reminds him of how he used to be"

"You've known them for a while"

She smiled. "Yup"

"So you must be pretty strong yourself"

"I guess, well, I'm at least strong enough to provide a bit of a challenge to Blue"

"Then train me"

She looked confused. "Pardon?"

"I want you to train me. Please! I need to get stronger. I barely beat Blue's gym team; I need someone strong to help me"

She pondered for a bit and then grinned. "Alright, I'll train you for the league, but on one condition"

"Anything"

"'Anything' eh? Then there's no regretting" her grin became more of a mischievous smile.

"_Oh crap… this may have been a bad idea_"

* * *

**Excuse… Excuse… Um… writer's block! Yeah that's it!**

… **I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Hopefully next one will come faster… like I haven't said that before…**

**Yeah, this chapter was kinda rushed, so there most likely are errors within and if there aren't, well... what a surprise.  
**

**Anyways this time we got destroyed, next time, we train.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
